Eron
by Vicky23
Summary: Eron erzählt die Geschichte seines Lebens...oder so ähnlich...einfach mal reinschauen, ja ? *lieb guck* Dürft mich auch erschlagen, wenn es sich nicht gelohnt hat *g*.
1. Epilog

Mein Name ist Eron und dies ist meine Geschichte. Sicher fragt ihr Euch was an meinem Leben so Besonders ist, bzw. war, dass ich dies nun niederschreibe. Im Grunde ist es nichts Besonderes. Einzig allein die Frage wer mein Vater ist, beschäftigte mich lange. Als ich es endlich erfuhr, entgleiste mein Leben und ich schlug einen neuen Weg ein. Von diesem neuen Weg und dem vorherigen Weg will ich berichten. Von einem steinigen und gefährlichen Weg, der mich zu meinem Vater und zu meiner Liebe führte. Aber ich beginne lieber mit dem Anfang, der in jeder Geschichte das Wichtigste, aber auch das Unwichtigste ist, denn am Schluss ist es nie mehr wie zu Beginn.  
  
Ich wurde am ersten Tag geboren an dem das Dunkle in die Dunkelheit zurückkehrte. Am Ende des Ringkrieges und an dem Tag an dem sich das Leben aller Menschen änderte. Der Sieg war errungen und Gondor hatte einen wieder einen König. Gütig und gerecht soll er gewesen sein. Rohan verlor seinen König, aber durch den Neffen des Königs blieb Rohan weiterhin ein Königreich. Jahre vergingen und der Frieden breitete sich unter den Menschen aus. Man hatte in den Elben neue Freunde gefunden und die Völker lebten in Friede und Harmonie nebeneinander. Doch war dieser Friede nicht von langer Dauer. In den entlegensten Winkeln des Landes begannen sich Abgestoßene und Geächtete zu sammeln, die mit dem Frieden in den Ländern nicht klar kamen. Die Außenseiter aller Völker hatten dort ihre neue Heimat gefunden und niemand - nicht mal die Könige - konnten dies verhindern. Man mied diese Gegenden und die Bösartigkeit in diesen Gegenden wuchs mit jedem Tag. Besorgt musste man mit ansehen wie immer mehr Dörfer in ihre Gewalt gerieten. Doch bekam ich von dem nichts mit und wenn nur durch Gerüchte. Meine Mutter und ich zogen immer von einem zum anderen Ort. Nie blieben wir an einem Ort als länger nötig. Bis meine Mutter, Lenya, krank wurde und wir so gezwungen waren uns an einem Ort unser Lager aufzuschlagen. Kein Doktor oder Heiler konnte ihr helfen. Wir schlugen unser Lager in einem alten Bauernhof auf. Der Bauer erlaubte uns zu bleiben, wenn ich ihm bei der Arbeit half. Doch bekam ich kein Geld dafür und meiner Mutter ging es von Tag zu Tag schlechter. Um meiner Mutter heilende Pflanzen und eine Heilerin, die sie jede Woche einmal besuchte, bezahlen zu können ging ich des Nachts, nach meiner Arbeit beim Bauern Klauen. Meiner Mutter sagte ich nichts, denn sie würde dies nicht billigen. Es war aber die einzige Möglichkeit, die sich mir ergab. Ein Winter nach dem anderen verging und der Zustand meiner Mutter veränderte sich nicht, weder ins Gute noch ins Schlechte. In dem Jahr, als ich 21 Sommer zählte änderte sich alles: 


	2. Wer ist mein Vater ?

Disclaimer: alle Namen und Charakter gehören Tolkien, außer diesen verdrehten Charakteren, dessen Namen sich so komisch anhören *g*. Diese sind nämlich meiner Phantasie entsprungen.wie soll's auch anders sein.  
  
Bemerkungen: Erst möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich nicht schon beim ersten Kapitel meinen Senf dazu gegeben habe.aber es ist das erste Mal, das ich hier was veröffentliche. Erst möchte ich mich für jeden grammatischen oder ähnliche Fehler entschuldigen.auch die entspringen meiner Phantasie. Nun aber zu den wichtigeren Dingen.alles ist meinem verdrehten Gehirn entsprungen und es ist das erste Mal, das ich was veröffentliche. Seid also bitte so lieb und schreibt mir was ihr denkt.ihr könnt mich auch erschlagen, aber dann bitte mit etwas Weichem, ja?  
  
Kurze Info an Amalyinchen: Ich weiß, ich wollte erst das andere veröffentlichen, aber ich saß heut den ganzen Tag an dem hier und dachte, dass ich erst die veröffentliche. Bist du mir böse?  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als ich von meiner Arbeit beim Bauern in das kleine Zimmer kam, das ich und meine Mutter bewohnten. Sie saß in einem Schaukelstuhl, den ich ihr letztes Jahr geschenkt hatte, damit sie nicht immer im Bett oder auf dem unbequemen Stuhl sitzen musste. Das Zimmer war spärlich eingerichtet. Ein Bett, ein Tisch, zwei alte und recht wackelige Stühle und eine kleine Kochnische waren alles an Möbel, die in dem kleinen Raum standen. Unter dem einzigen Fenster, hatte ich mich mit frischem Stroh und einigen Decken mein Lager aufgeschlagen, auf dem ich nunmehr schon 7 Jahren schlief. "Guten Abend, Mutter", sagte ich sanft und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie lächelte zu mir auf. "Guten Abend, mein Junge", sagte sie leise. Ihre Hände hatten ein kleines Buch umschlungen, das schon von dem Öfteren Lesen ausgefranst und alt aussah. Ich entschloss mich, das nächste Mal meiner Mutter ein neues Buch zu kaufen, da sie nur ein Buch besaß und dies wie ein Schatz behütete. "Ich hab Käse und ein Stück Brot mitgebracht", sagte ich und legte das kleine Bündel auf den Tisch. "Das ist lieb von dir, aber ich habe schon etwas gegessen. Miranda hat mir was rauf gebracht." Ich musste lächeln als ich an Miranda denken musste. Sie war die Tochter des Bauern und hatte sich in mir verliebt. Ich mochte sie, aber mehr auch nicht. Sie war eher eine kleine Schwester für mich, denn sie zählte nicht mehr als 16 Sommer. "Sie ist ein gutes Mädchen", hörte ich meine Mutter sagen. Ich nickte und begann ein Stück von dem Käse und dem Brot abzuschneiden. "Aber nicht mehr, nicht war?" fragte sie und drehte mich zu ihr um. Wie sie so in ihrem Schaukelstuhl saß, erinnerte sie mich mehr an eine alte Frau, als an eine Frau, die von einer unbekannten Krankheit gezeichnet war. Ihr schwarzes Haar hatte sie in einem Zopf gebunden, der über ihre linke Schulter hing. Sie war dünn und ihr Gesicht war von der Krankheit beinahe weiß. Ihre Augen strahlten aber, als ob diese zu einer ganz anderen Person gehörten. Sie strahlten immer Freude aus. Ich lächelte. "Du kannst Gedanken lesen, Mutter", sagte ich. Sie lachte leise. Ich drehte mich wieder um und begann meine magere Mahlzeit einzunehmen, dabei sah ich aus dem Fenster. Es hatte zu regnen begonnen, das hieß, dass ich meine Raubtour nur im Gasthaus drehen konnte, da bei so einem Wetter wohl niemand draußen rum lief. Ich seufzte leise. Das Gasthaus würde mehr als voll sein und das hieß für mich besondere Vorsicht. "Könntest du mir helfen, mein Junge?" fragte Lenya und unterbrach so meine Gedanken. "Natürlich", sagte ich und half ihr von dem Schaukelstuhl in ihr Bett. Es war mehr die Erschöpfung als Lähmungen, die meiner Mutter hinderten alleine zu laufen. Ihre Krankheit entzog ihr jegliche Kraft und sie war auf Hilfe angewiesen. Das brachte mich jedes Mal fast zu Weißglut. Ich wusste nicht was für eine Krankheit meiner Mutter ihre Kräfte raubten, aber mit der Zeit glaubte ich, dass es ein Zauber sein musste. "Danke", sagte sie als sie mit einem erleichterten Seufzen ihren Kopf auf das Kissen legte. Als ich mich abwenden wollte, bemerkte ich dass ihre Hand immer noch auf meinem Arm lag. "Lass mich dich ansehen, ich sehe dich so selten." bat sie und ich setzte mich zu ihr auf die Bettkante. Es war wahr, dacht ich. Der Bauer war ein guter Mensch, verlangte von mir aber, dass ich doppelt so hart arbeitete, da seine Knecht nur für sich arbeiteten und ich ja noch für meine Mutter arbeitete. Anfangs war ich am Abend so erschöpft, dass ich nur noch auf mein Lager fiel, aber mit den Jahren gewöhnte ich mich an die harte Arbeit und der Bauer war zufrieden mit mir. Er erlaubte mir an einem Tag der Woche frei zu nehmen und ich nutzte dies um mit meinem Pferd durch die Weiten der Riddermark zu reiten. Den Nachmittag verbrachte ich meistens mit meiner Mutter. Ihre Berührung brachte mich wieder zurück und ich lächelte leicht, als sie mit ihrer kühlen Hand über meine Wange strich. "Du solltest öfter Lächeln, mein Junge." sagte sie und strich mir eine Strähne aus meinem Gesicht. Sie betrachtete mich weiter und strich sanft über meine Arme. "Du siehst deinem Vater sehr ähnlich." sagte sie weiter und hob ihre Hand um mir eine weitere Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen. Ich packte sie und sah ihr ernst in die Augen. "Mutter, wer ist mein Vater?" Sie sah mich eine Weile traurig an und dann sah sie weg. Ich seufzte und ließ ihre Hand los, die kraftlos auf das Bett sank. Es war jedes Mal dasselbe wenn ich sie nach meinem Vater fragte. Sie wandte sich ab. "Mutter, ich bin kein kleiner Junge, ich bin alt genug um zu erfahren wer mein Vater ist!" sagte ich scharf und bereute es im nächsten Moment wieder. Meine Mutter drehte sich wieder um und in ihren Augen glänzten von Tränen, die in jedem Moment über ihre Wangen liefen würden. "Es ist noch nicht an der Zeit." "Mutter.!" sagte ich wütend. "Eron." sagte sie und hob verzweifelt ihre Hand. Ich stand wütend auf. "Ich hab das Recht es zu erfahren! Wer ist es? Wer hat dich mit einem Kind alleine gelassen? Und jetzt ? Wo ist er?" es sprudelte aus mir heraus. Alle Fragen, die mir schon so lange auf meiner Seele brannten.Aber in ihren Augen sah ich keine Regung, die darauf schließen würde, dass sie es mir sagen würde. Ich drehte mich abrupt um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer. Auf dem Weg packte ich noch meinen Mantel und knallte die Tür hinter mir zu. "Verflucht noch mal", zischte ich als ich mit schnellen Schritten die Treppen hinunter ging. Als ich vor die Tür trat blieb ich stehen und ließ den regen auf mich hinunter prasseln. Langsam atmete ich tief durch. Warum verschwieg sie mir die Identität meines Vaters? War er etwa ein Mörder oder sonst ein Geächteter? Wenn dem so wäre, dann würde ich es trotzdem gern wissen, auch nur um ihn zu finden und zu verprügeln. Nein, ich war nicht wütend auf meine Mutter. Vielmehr vergrößerte sich mein Hass gegen meinen Vater, der es dazu kommen ließ, dass meine Mutter sich alleine um mich kümmern musste und jetzt da sie krank war.es war jetzt meine Aufgabe sie zu schützen und ihr zu helfen soweit es nur ging. Eben.soweit es eben ging, denn genau wie die Heiler war auch ich nicht in der Lage ihr zu helfen. Ich sah hinauf. Der Schein der Kerze, die auf dem Tisch stand erleuchtete das Zimmer. Wahrscheinlich saß sie jetzt im Bett und weinte. Nein, sie war nicht schwach.sie war die stärkste Frau die ich kannte. Sie hatte mich und sich selbst vor allen Gefahren geschützt als ich noch klein war und nur diese verfluchte Krankheit und die Gedanken an meinen Vater, wer auch immer sein möge, machte sie schwach. Es tat mir Leid, dass ich sie angeschrieen hatte, aber es war nun nicht mehr zu ändern. Sie wusste genau, dass ich es wissen wollte, nur aus irgendeinem Grund hielt sie es vor mir fern. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Es gab Wichtigeres zu tun und ich musste einen freien Kopf haben um Erfolg zu haben. Mit schweren Schritten ging ich den Pfad hinunter und in das Dorf. Auf dem Weg zog ich meinen Mantel an, der schon nach wenigen Minuten von Wasser aufgeweicht war. Genau wie der Rest meiner Kleidung. Das Wasser bahne sich einen Weg und kroch mir den Rücken hinunter. 


	3. Im Gasthaus und neue Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Alle Namen und Charakter gehören immer noch Tolkien, außer diesen verdrehten Charakteren, dessen Namen sich so komisch anhören *g*. Diese sind nämlich meiner Phantasie entsprungen.wie soll's auch anders sein.  
  
Bemerkung: Ich saß den ganzen Tag dran, deshalb veröffentliche noch ein Teil, auch wenn ihr mich erschlägt *g*. Ich wollte noch sagen, dass ich nicht genau weiß wohin das alles läuft.also entschuldigt mein Chaos *g*.  
  
Nach zehn Minuten erreichte ich das Gasthaus. Es war ein altes Bauernhaus, das zu einem Gasthaus umgebaut war. Es hatte schon bessere Zeiten gesehen, aber es war das einzige Gasthaus weit und breit. Fast alle Reisende, die vom Königreich Gondor nach Rohan wollten oder umgekehrt kehrten hier ein und der Gastwirt hatte sogar noch ein paar Häuser mehr bauen lassen um noch mehr Reisende unterbringen zu können. Es waren insgesamt drei. Ein großes und zwei kleinere, wobei eins für die reicheren Reisenden gedacht war. Es war das einzige Haus weit und breit, dass aus Stein war. Da die zwei Königreiche nach dem Krieg, durch die Freundschaft der beiden Könige, sich näher standen, gab es auch mehr Handel und mehr Reisende, die zwischen den beiden Königreichen hin und her pendelten. Als ich nun das Gasthaus erreichte konnte ich vor dem Haus aus Stein eine Karosse stehen sehen. Ich lächelte, denn sogar ein Dummer konnte sehen, dass es sich um reiche, vielleicht sogar adlige Herrschaften handeln musste. Sogar im Dunkeln konnte man noch die besonderen Schnitzereien an der Kutsche sehen. Stallburschen waren dabei einige Pferde in den Stahl zu führen. Ich zählte 8 Pferde, dass hieß, dass es 6 Wachen oder Begleiter sein mussten, die die Insassen der Kutsche begleiteten. Das war nicht besonders viel. Entweder waren die Insassen dumm oder waren sich sicher, dass ihre Begleiter stark genug waren um sie vor Überfalle zu schützen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass in den Gebieten zwischen Rohan und Gondor oft Handelszüge überfallen wurden und auch vor reiche Reisende nicht Halt machten. Ich konnte keinerlei Zeichen oder Wappen sehen was der Identität der Reisenden zeigen könnte. Einige Männer standen vor dem Gasthaus und beobachteten wie ich das Treiben vor dem Gasthaus. Ab und zu kamen auch vom Haus einige Männer und trugen Kisten und Taschen ins Haus. Auch diese trugen keinerlei Kleidung, die Rückschluss auf ihre Herrschaften machten. "Wer auch immer diese Herrschaften sein mögen, die verstecken etwas." hörte ich daraufhin einen bärtigen Mann neben mir sagen. Sein Gesprächspartner kratzte sich am Kopf und nickte. "Aber es ist so auch sicherer, wenn sie ohne jegliche Anzeichen reisen.man wäre sich nie sicher wem man sich gegenüber sieht", brummte er. Der bärtige Mann beugte sich zu seinem Freund hinunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. Es war noch laut genug, dass auch ich es hören konnte. "Ich hörte von einem Stalljungen, dass die Herrschaften auch Elben bei sich haben." Der andere starrte ihn darauf erstaunt an. "Bist du dir sicher?" fragte dieser nach. "Es gibt nicht viele, die ohne Sattel reiten und spitze Ohren besitzen", sagte der Bärtige. Elben ? Ich hatte noch nie welche gesehen, aber ich hatte von ihnen gehört. Es waren große Krieger, so sagte man. Meine Neugier wurde geweckt. Vielleicht könnte ich im Gasthaus mehr erfahren oder sogar welche begegnen. Auch die beiden Männer, die neben mir gestanden haben und deren Gespräch ich mitgehört hatte, schienen dieselbe Idee zu haben und betraten das Gasthaus. Wie ich es mir gedacht hatte, war es voll und ich ergatterte noch einen Platz an der Theke, wo ich einen guten Blick über das ganze Gasthaus hatte. Ich bestellte mir ein Bier und stand nun mit dem Rücken an der Theke gelehnt da. Der Lärmpegel war sehr hoch und ohne seine Stimme zu erheben, konnte man sich nicht unterhalten. Ich ließ meinen Blick über die Gäste schweifen, erblickte aber niemanden, der außergewöhnlich war oder der zur Begleitung der Kutsche gehören konnte. Stunden vergingen und ich gab es auf. Entweder hatten sie sich unter die Gäste geschmuggelt, ohne dass ich es bemerkt hatte oder sie vergnügten sich in ihrem Haus. So kam ich schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass ich mit meiner Arbeit anfangen sollte, bevor die Gäste ihr Geld im Gasthaus ließen. Wäre doch schade.ich lächelte leicht und begann den Raum nach möglichen Opfern zu durchsuchen. Opfer müsste ich erst definieren.ich war nicht jemand, der jemandem, der sowieso schon arm war, die letzten Münzen klaute. Meine Opfer bestanden aus Händlern und reichen Soldaten und Krieger, die mehr als genug hatten und es verkraften, wenn in ihrem Beutel ein paar Münzen weniger waren. Auch waren es Männer, die sowieso schon genug getrunken hatten und nicht mehr trinken sollten. So schlug ich zwei Ziele mit einem gezielten Handgriff. Einerseits bewahrte ich den armen Kerl noch mehr zu trinken, als für ihn gut war und andererseits half dieses Geld meiner Mutter. Ich musste bei dem Gedanken grinsen. Was für ein anständiger Kerl ich war. Meine Suche wurde unterbrochen, als ein Mann im selben Alter wie meine Mutter oder ein wenig jünger eintrat. Er trug abgetragene Kleidung und man konnte Stoppeln seines Bartes sehen. Seine langen schwarzen Haare trug er offen und seine grauen Augen sahen sich kurz um, bevor er auf mich zukam. Er nickte mir zu. Ich erwiderte die Geste. Die Frau des Gastwirtes trat daraufhin an die Theke. "Was kann ich für euch tun?" fragte sie den Fremden. "Die Herrschaften wollen etwas essen und bitten Euch etwas rüber zu schicken, da es hier wohl mehr als voll ist", sagte dieser. Seine Stimme war tief aber freundlich. Er hatte einen undefinierbaren Akzent, der von überall her sein könnte. Die Frau nickte. "Ich werde es gleich weiter geben, wünschen auch Sie etwas zu essen?" fragte sie. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich und meine Männer werden später hier was essen", sagte er. Sie nickte und ging in die Küche. Der Mann drehte sich wieder um und mit einem weitern Nicken, das an mich gerichtet war, ging er wieder hinaus. Für einen kurzen Augenblick konnte man einen silbernen Griff eines Schwertes in dem trüben Licht des Gasthofes aufblitzen sehen. Er wohl einer der Begleiter, wenn nicht der Befehlshaber, der Reisegesellschaft. Ich wandte mich also wieder meiner Arbeit zu. Der Abend schritt langsam der Nacht zu und meine Einnahmen stellten mich zufrieden. Zwar war ich enttäuscht, dass ich weder Elben noch reiche Soldaten ausfindig machen konnte, aber mein Raubzug hatte sich gelohnt. Vier Silbermünzen und eine alte Taschenuhr waren das Ergebnis dieses Abends. Die Uhr könnte ich beim alten Ramus, der immer alte oder gestohlene Sachen annahm verscherbeln. Zum Schluss genehmigte ich mir ein Bier und setzte mich in die hinterste Ecke. Viele waren schon gegangen, aber zur Sicherheit blieb ich immer etwas länger bis kurz vor der Schließung. Von meiner Ecke aus, hatte ich einen guten Blick auf die Tür. Der Fremde war nicht wieder gekommen, jedenfalls bis jetzt nicht. Vielleicht warteten er und seine Männer darauf, dass es im Gasthaus etwas ruhiger wurde. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und der Fremde trat gefolgt von 5 Männern ein. Sie ließen sich an einem Tisch in meiner Nähe nieder. Der Fremde hatte mich erkannt und nickte mir zu. Ich erwiderte wieder die Geste und tat so als ob ich mich auf mein Bier konzentrierte. In weiter blickte ich aber und meinen Lidern zu ihnen. Einer der 5 Männer zog meinen Blick besonders an und als er sich die Kapuze vom Kopf nahm, wusste ich auch warum. Seine spitzen verrieten ihn als Elben. Er hatte lange blonde Haare und tiefblaue Augen. Er sprach mit dem Fremden in einer fremden Sprache und es schien mir, als ob er ab und zu einen Blick auf mich warf. Glaubte ich es zu sehen, so waren seine Augen wieder bei dem Fremden. Langsam trank ich mein Bier aus, aber die Gespräche der Männer konnte ich entweder nicht verstehen oder es waren dieselben wie die der anderen Soldaten oder Begleiter von Handelszügen. Das Essen, die Frauen, welcher Weg der Beste sei, was sie machen würden, wenn sie ihr Ziel erreichten oder was sie machen würden, wenn sie wieder daheim seien. Wenige Stunden später entschied ich mich zu gehen. Meine Neugier war nicht befriedigt und es war schon reichlich spät, so dass ich eigentlich wieder zurück müsste. Am anderen Morgen hatte ich zwar frei, aber ich wollte so früh wie möglich und so lang wie möglich mit meinem Pferd durch die Gegend reiten. Ich stand also auf und ließ eine meiner silbernen Münzen auf dem Tisch um meine heutigen Biere zu bezahlen. Um hinaus zu gehen, musste ich an dem Tisch der Männer vorbei ich nickte freundlich und wollte weiter gehen, als mich die Stimme des Fremden zurück hielt. Ich drehte mich um und sah wie dieser aufstand. "Ich möchte nicht aufdringlich sein, Herr, aber seid ihr von hier?" fragte er freundlich. Ich nickte. "So würdet ihr die Güte haben uns zu sagen welche Wege wohl die sichersten seien, die nach Rohan führen?" fragte er weiter. Ich war leicht überrascht und das schien man mir wohl anzusehen, denn der blonde Elb lächelte. "Ihr würdet uns einen großen Gefallen tun", sagte er weiter. Ich überlegte kurz. Warum nicht, obwohl es mir schleierhaft war, warum der Fremde gerade mich fragte, wo doch der Gastwirt und Händler ihnen besser Auskunft geben konnten. "Mit vergnügen", sagte ich freundlich. Die vier anderen Männer erhoben sich und verabschiedeten sich für die Nacht. Der Fremde zeigte auf den Platz ihm und dem Elben gegenüber und ich ließ mich auf den Stuhl nieder. "Wollt Ihr noch etwas trinken?" fragte er. Ich verneinte freundlich, denn ich hatte schon genug Bier für den Abend getrunken. "Man nennt mich Streicher und dies ist Legolas", begann der Fremde mit der Vorstellung und der Elb nickte mir zu. "Mein Name ist Eron", stellte ich mich vor. "Nun, Eron, welchen Weg würdet ihr vorschlagen?" fragte Streicher. Es war ein recht merkwürdiger Name, aber dieser Mann schien wohl von den Waldläufern abzustammen oder war selber einer. Waldläufer sah man selten in dieser Gegend und auch hier konnte ich nur auf Gehörtes zurückgreifen. Ich begann also den mir sichersten erscheinenden Weg nach Rohan zu beschreiben. Es war derselbe Weg, den ich auch immer ritt, wenn ich mit meinem Pferd unterwegs war. Streicher schien zufrieden zu sein, denn er nickte als ich geendet hatte. "Diesen Weg gedachte ich auch zu nehmen. Es ist schon eine Weile her, dass ich in der Gegend war und ich wollte mich nur noch mal vergewissern, " sagte er. "Seit ihr lange unterwegs?" fragte ich. Ich wollte nicht neugierig erscheinen, aber schließlich lag es allein an Streicher ob er meine Neugierde befriedigen wollte oder nicht. Streicher nickte. "Ein paar Tage", antwortete er und lächelte, als ob er ahnte was ich dachte. Tatsächlich rechnete ich mir aus, was für eine Siedlung oder Stadt in der Nähe war, von der die Männer los geritten sein könnten. Ich kam aber zu keinem Schluss, da 'ein paar Tage' so gut wie gar nichts aussagte. In dem Moment kam einer der Männer zurück. "Die Herrin lässt Euch rufen, Herr", sagte dieser zu Streicher. Sie nickte lächelnd und wechselte mit dem Elben einen, für mich undefinierbaren, belustigten Blick zu. "Wie ihr hört, ruft mich meine Pflicht", sagte Streicher und stand langsam auf. Auch der Elb stand auf. "Ich danke Euch, dass ihr meinem Gedächtnis nachgeholfen habt", sagte er und reichte mir seine Hand. Mir war dieser Streicher sympathisch und ich schüttelte mit Freuden seine Hand. "Ich helfe gerne, wenn ich kann", sagte ich. Er nickte lächelnd und ging hinaus. Der Elb nickte mir freundlich zum Abschied zu und ging ebenfalls heraus. Ich drehte mich um und sah wieder für einen Augenblick seinen nachdenklichen Blick als er mir einen letzten Blick zuwarf. Verwirrt blieb ich einen Augenblick stehen. Diesen Blick des Elben konnte ich nicht deuten und Streichers Handeln war auch mir schleierhaft. Ich warf einen Blick auf einen der alten Spiegel, die an den Wänden hingen. Sie waren nicht besonders sauber, aber trotzdem konnte man sich einigermaßen gut im Spiegel sehen. Meine abgetragene Kleidung war kein Grund mich anzusprechen, ob ich einen sicheren Weg nach Rohan kenne. Die langen blonden und leicht lockigen Haare, hatte ich zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Es entstand schon der Anfang eines drei Tage Barts, dass brachte mich zum Gedanken, dass ich mich mal wieder rasieren sollte. Durch die schwere Arbeit auf dem Hof des Bauern war mein Körper recht muskulös und meine Hände hatten einige Schrammen und Wunden. Kein besonderer Ansprechpartner, wenn es um sichere Wege ging.meiner Meinung jedenfalls. Ich seufzte, bevor ich schließlich auch das Gasthaus verließ.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________ Na, wisst ihr wer der Vater ist? ..ok, ist wohl nicht ganz so offensichtlich *g* 


	4. Nächtliche Überraschung en

Disclaimer: Wie die vorherigen Kapitel.  
  
An Amalyinchen: Du bist ein Schatz *knuddel*. Du bist das einzige Tröpfchen in meinem leeren Swimmingpool *g*. Du hast mein Selbstbewusstsein gestärkt und nur wegen dir schreib ich an der Geschichte weiter, da es ja sonst wohl niemand interessiert *snief*  
  
Warnung: In diesem Kapitel kloppen sich einige Leute, ist also nicht für die Leute, die schwache Nerven haben. Es stirbt allerdings niemand.  
  
Anmerkung: Also, liebe Leute, entweder seit ihr zu faul mir einen Kommentar da zu lassen oder diese Geschichte scheint wohl niemanden zu interessieren - was mich in eine tiefe Krise stürzt *krummel*. Es wäre nett, wenn ihr mir wenigstens schreibt oder mailt, dass ihr es gelesen habt. Da ich jetzt sowieso für 10 Tage verreise, habt ihr genügend Zeit mir wenigstens eine Review zu schreiben - ich bin ja nicht so.außerdem hab ich am Samstag Geburtstag und es wäre schön, wenn ihr mir wenigstens dafür etwas Aufmerksamkeit schenkt *g*. Wahrscheinlich bin ich auch nur zu ungeduldig.ich entschuldige mich jedenfalls, wenn ich euch nicht genügend Zeit gelassen habe. Ohne jetzt weiter auszuschweifen, kommt extra für Amalyinchen das nächste Kapitel!  
  
Meine Gedanken hingen noch an dem Gespräch, als ich plötzlich hörte wie jemand meinen Name rief. Ich drehte mich um und sah Lenin vor mir stehen. Hinter ihm standen drei seiner Freunde.  
  
Ich seufzte.Lenin war der Sohn des Bauern und somit der große Bruder von Miranda. Nie hatte ich viel mit ihm zu tun, denn er spielte sich oft als Herr des Hofes auf und scheuchte alle anderen bei der Arbeit hin und her. Er selber schien aber nicht arbeiten zu wollen und so blieb es immer an anderen seine Arbeiten zu erledigen. Mich machte es öfters wütend, wenn er andere Menschen anschrie und befahl seine Arbeit zu tun, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun, denn ich war von ihm abhängig. Ich und meine Mutter waren es und das wusste er.  
  
"Lenin", sagte ich und versuchte freundlich zu bleiben. "Na, sieh mal einer an, wen wir hier haben.betrinkt sich des Nachts und ich wundere mich warum du deine Arbeit so langsam machst", sagte er und lachte dabei. Ich atmete die Luft tief ein um mich zu beruhigen. Ich wollte dem Kerl keine Chance bieten mich mit einem Vorwand angreifen zu können. Wir standen nur ein paar Schritte vom Gasthaus entfernt und wenn es zu einer Keilerei kommen würde, dann würde sich das recht schnell Rumsprechen. Schließlich wurde das Gasthaus nicht ohne Grund 'Quelle der Gerüchteküche' genannt und somit würde ich schnell Probleme bekommen. Es war schon ein paar Mal zu solchen Auseinandersetzungen mit Lenin gekommen und niemandem ging es danach gut. Lenin ging immer als Sieger hervor, auch wenn er die Streiterei begonnen oder angezettelt hatte, was so gut wie immer der Fall war.  
  
"Wie mir scheint, habt auch Ihr den Abend im Gasthaus verbracht", gab ich zurück. Lenins Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Ich zuckte leicht zusammen. Da hatte ich nun den Salat. Hätte ich meinen Mund gehalten, so hätten sie mich wahrscheinlich in Ruhe gelassen, auch wenn ich das stark bezweifelte. Es war offensichtlich, dass er Streit suchte und auch die Augen seiner drei Freunde funkelten vor Freude auf einen Kampf. Lenin kam näher. "Du beschuldigst mich, dass ich betrunken sei?" fragte er. "Das habe ich nicht gesagt", gab ich ruhig zurück. Äußerlich ruhig.wohlgemerkt. Ich musste das nun wieder hinbiegen, damit es nicht zur Ausschreitung kommen würde. "Vielleicht will er damit sagen, dass du ein Spieler bist", sagte einer von Lenins Freunde. Man merkte es seiner Stimme an, dass er nicht mehr ganz nüchtern war und einige Bierchen über den Durst getrunken hatte. Mit einem wütenden Funkeln in seinen Augen starrte Lenin mich an. "Stimmt das?" zischte er und jegliches Lachen war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Ich sah mich unbemerkt um. Es war niemand in Sicht und ich saß ziemlich in der Patsche. Es war ja nicht so, dass ich es mit diesen vier hier alleine aufnehmen könnte, aber es würde zu noch größeren Problemen führen, wenn ich wirklich mit ihnen kämpfen müsste. Ich sah wieder in Lenins Augen und sah regelrecht die Freude, die es ihm bereitete.  
  
"Nein", sagte ich schlicht und drehte mich um. Vielleicht war der beste Weg aus diesem Dilemma einfach davon zu gehen. "Eron!" rief Lenin mir hinterher, aber ich blieb nicht stehen und ging weiter. "Bist du etwa zu feige um das hier wie Männer auszutragen?" rief er weiter. Ich blieb immer noch nicht stehen und brummte leise: "Es gibt nichts auszutragen." "Was würde wohl dein Vater denken, wenn er dich jetzt sehen könnte?" rief, nein schrie er beinahe. Ich blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mein Vater.ich wusste ja nicht mal wer mein Vater war. "Ach, das hab ich ja ganz vergessen, du weißt ja nicht wer dein Vater ist."rief Lenin und ein Lachen seiner Freunde begleiteten seine Worte. "Deine Mutter ist wohl mit zu vielen Männern ins Bett gestiegen und kann sich jetzt nicht mehr erinnern welcher Samen dich geformt hat." rief er und seine Freunde prusteten vor Lachen.  
  
Das Lachen verstummte als ich mich zu ihnen umdrehte. Das hatte das Fass zum überlaufen gebracht! Mit funkelnden Augen ging ich auf die Gruppe zu. Eine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagte mir, dass ich das lieber lassen sollte, aber mein Verstand hatte schon länger ausgesetzt. Ich sah rot und die Wut brachte mein Blut zum kochen. Lenin grinste triumphierend, aber seine Freunde hinter ihm wurden unruhig. Ein teuflisches Grinsen breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Nun wurde auch Lenin etwas nervös und sah zu seinen Freunden, die langsam aber sicher rückwärts liefen.  
  
Darauf hatte ich gewartet.ich packte Lenin am Kragen und zog ihn näher. "Nimm das zurück", zischte ich wütend. Ich spürte seine Nervosität. Er starrte mich an bis ein leichtes Lächeln über seinen Lippen kam. Da spürte ich wie etwas Hartes meine Seite traf. Ich ließ Lenin los und hielt mir die schmerzende Seite. Einer von Lenins Freunde hatte mich mit einem dicken Ast getroffen. Ich wollte ihnen aber keine Genugtuung geben und schwieg. Als ich langsam wieder aufstand begann der richtige Kampf. Mit Händen und Füßen wehrte ich mich gegen die vier Angreifer. Einen konnte ich mit einem gezielten Hacken zu Boden strecken. Es blieben aber immer noch drei. Zwar waren alle Drei etwas angetrunken, aber auch ich hatte an diesem Abend dem Bier zugesprochen, was meine Bewegungen verlangsamten. In einem Moment der Unachtsamkeit bekamen mich zwei der Angreifer zu packen und jeder hielt einen meiner Arme fest. Lenin kam grinsend auf mich zu. "Glaubst du wirklich, dass du bei diesem Kampf gewinnst?" fragte er. Ich wehrte mich nicht, denn ich wartete nur auf den passenden Augenblick um mich meiner Beine zu bedienen. "So sicher wie du dir bist, dass du den Hof deines Vaters übernehmen wirst", sagte ich. Ich biss mir auf die Zunge als ich dies aussprach. In den Augen Lenins konnte ich den Erfolg meiner Worte sehen. Gedanklich machte ich mir eine Notiz, dass ich das nächste Mal vorher nachdenken sollte bevor ich sprach.  
  
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass Lenins Vater nicht daran dachte den Hof seinem Sohn so früh zu überlassen. Man munkelte, dass der alte Bauer nur über seine Leiche darüber mit sich reden ließ. Zu sehr liebte er seine Arbeit. Lenin kam einen Schritt näher und ich rammte ihm meine Beine in die empfindlichste Stelle. Er brach mit einem Schmerzesschrei zu Boden. Die beiden Männer lösten ihren Griff von mir um ihrem Freund beizustehen und da sah ich meine Chance. Dem einem rammte ich meine Faust in den Bauch und der andere brach bewusstlos - nach meinem Faustschlag - zu Boden.  
  
Schwer atmend hielt ich inne und sah mich vorsichtig um. Zu meinem Glück hatte noch niemand von unserem Kampf mitgekriegt. Ein heftiger Schmerz am Rücken zwang mich in die Knie und ich sah, dass der erstere den ich bewusstlos geschlagen hatte wieder zu sich gekommen war. Er grinste teuflisch, als ich mich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht langsam aufrichtete. Er holte noch mal aus, aber ich konnte den Schlag, der meinen Bauch als Ziel hatte, entgehen indem ich mich zur Seite drehte. Jetzt explodierte ein Schmerz an meiner - sowieso schon schmerzende - Seite. Ich brach wieder in die Knie und als ich aufsah, standen neben dem einem Mann, noch Lenin und der Mann, den ich meine Faust in den Bauch gerammt hatte. Alle drei grinsten breit und der Kampf ging wieder von vorne los.  
  
Ich teilte so gut ich konnte aus. Brach eine Nase - so wie sich das anhörte - und beschenkte meine Angreifer mit blauen Flecken und schmerzenden Stellen. Auch ich ging nicht leer aus, denn neben meiner sowieso schon schmerzenden Stelle, platzte meine Lippe auf und mein linkes Auge war schon sehr weit in einem blauen Stadium. Zum zweiten Mal hatten die Männer mich in der Zange und diesmal näherte sich Lenin von der Seite. Ich versuchte verzweifelte mich zu befreien um meinen einzigen Körperteil, der noch nicht schmerzte - den Bauch - zu schützen. Es war vergebens und ich brach mit einem Schrei auf die Knie und hielt mir meinen Bauch. Dabei protestierte auch mein Rücken.  
  
Ich schloss die Augen, da ich sicher war, dass mein Rücken noch mehr Schmerzen erleiden würde. Aber es kam nichts. Das Blut pochte in meinen Ohren und ich hörte nichts mehr um mich herum. Langsam öffnete ich die Augen, bzw. das eine Auge und kniete schwer atmend auf dem Boden. Ich erwartete jeden Moment einen weiteren Schlag. Plötzlich erschien eine Hand vor meinem Gesicht. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Das war eine recht schwierige Art einen Schlag auszuführen.es sei denn.ich sah langsam auf und sah in das Gesicht von Streicher, der mir ernst, aber auch mit einem leichten Lächeln seine Hand anbot.  
  
Kommentar der Autorin *grins*: So, ich dachte mir, dass ich es wie andere Leute halte und euch in der Luft hängen lasse *grins* !!!!!!!!!!!! Vielleicht bewegt sich dann ja doch jemand mir deshalb einen Kommentar zu schreiben *hoff* 


	5. Überraschende Wendung

Disclaimer: Wie die vorherigen Kapitel  
  
Anmerkung: So, ich bin wieder da und lade gleich mal zwei Kapitel hoch. Ich geb ja zu, dass das eine recht kurz ist, aber dafür gibt es ja gleich das nächste. Vielen lieben Dank für die Reviews. Hab mich riesig gefreut, dass es doch noch Leute gibt, die meine Geschichte lesen. Das heißt, aber nicht, dass ihr mir keine Reviews mehr schreiben sollt! Also überhäuft mich bitte mit Reviews, ja? Kritik ist auch willkommen!!!!!!!  
  
An Amalyinchen: Du bist ein Schatz! Es tut mir Leid, dass du so leiden musstest *grins*. Ich hoffe, dass das Warten sich für dich gelohnt hat! *knuddel*  
  
An Cornelia: Danke für deine Review *knuddel*! Klar hab ich was Besonderes mit Lenin vor.*böse grins*.ich hoff es gefällt dir wie es weiter geht! Und wegen seiner Arbeit.du wirst es ja sehen, aber er wird nicht da bleiben.autsch.hab ich zuviel verraten?  
  
An mystica89: Danke erstmal für deine liebe Review *knuddel* !! Wann Eron seinen Vater findet weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich glaub, dass er da noch einiges erleben wird, bevor er die Überraschung seines Lebens erfährt.autsch.schon wieder zuviel verraten.ich kann es einfach nicht lassen *grins*  
  
Mir war schleierhaft, was Streicher plötzlich hier machte, aber ich nahm seine Hand und er zog mich hoch. Mit entsetzen stellte ich fest, dass sich eine Menschenansammlung gebildet hatte. Das war's, dachte ich. Schlimmer konnte es nicht kommen.Meine vier Angreifer standen oder saßen - sich verschieden Körperteile haltend - mir gegenüber. Zwischen mir und Lenins Gruppe standen Legolas, den ich gleich an seine blonden Haare erkannt hatte, und ein anderer Mann, den ich noch vor einigen Stunden mit Streicher gesehen hatte, mit gezückten Waffen vor der Schlägergruppe. Lenin stand hoch aufgerichtet und hielt sich einen Arm. Das Blut seiner gebrochenen Nase lief sein Gesicht hinunter. "Wie könnt ihr es wagen!" stieß er hervor und funkelte den Elben, den Mann und Streicher wütend an. "Vier gegen einen ist nicht besonders fair", sagte der Elb ruhig. "Er wollte es nicht anders. Er hat mich beleidigt!" schrie er wütend. Streicher ging auf ihn zu und betrachtete ihn von unten bis oben abschätzend. "Wenn dem so wäre, warum brauchtet ihr dann noch drei Männer um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen?" fragte er ruhig. Man konnte Lenin ansehen, dass er vor Wut kochte. Streicher hatte es zwar nicht eindeutig gesagt, aber indirekt wollte er damit andeuten, dass Lenin feige war. Ich lächelte und verzog gleich darauf das Gesicht, als mein Kopf mich daran erinnerte, dass ich mich nicht bewegen sollte, was sich sowohl auf meinen Körper, als auch auf mein Gesicht bezog. Als Lenin schwieg holte Streicher zu einem weitern Schlag aus. "Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, dann würde ich sagen, dass Ihr das noch nicht mal zu viert geschafft habt", sagte er weiter und wandte sich zum gehen. Seine Rede wurde von allen Beobachtern mit einem Lachen belohnt. Ich konnte sehen, wie Lenin wütend auf Streicher losgehen wollte, aber bevor Legolas ihn mit seinem Schwerte davon abbringen konnte, packte ein älterer Mann in der Menge ihn. "Du hast dich genug lächerlich gemacht", sagte dieser wütend und zerrte Lenin hinter sich her. Entsetzt sah ich, dass es der Bauer war und ich wusste, dass ich morgen für mich und meine Mutter eine neue Bleibe finden musste. Der wütende Blick, den mir Lenin noch zuwarf war nun mein kleinstes Problem.  
  
Die Menschenmenge löste sich langsam auf und mit ihr auch das Adrenalin, das mir während dem Kampf zur Seite gestanden hatte. Langsam aber sicher begannen sich mehrere Körperteile gleichzeitig sich bemerkbar zu machen, von denen ich nicht mal wusste, dass sie getroffen worden waren. "Ihr habt gut gekämpft", sagte Streicher neben mir. Ich sah ihn an und lächelte leicht. "Vielen Dank, aber ohne Euer eingreifen hättet ihr das meinem Grabstein sagen können", gab ich zurück. Streicher sah mich belustigt an. "Eure Schlagfertigkeit ist auch nicht von schlechten Eltern", sagte er. Mit seinen Worten erinnerte er mich, dass ich jetzt wirklich ziemlich in der Patsche saß und das meine Mutter nicht begeistert von meinen nächtlichen Aktivitäten sein würde. Ich musste mir also unbedingt überlegen was jetzt wohl zu tun wäre. "Kommt, wir sollten Eure Wunden versorgen." hörte ich Streicher sagen und unterbrach meine Gedanken. "Ich danke Euch, aber es ist nicht schlimm. Außerdem ist es für mich Zeit nach." Streicher unterbrach mich aber und sagte: "Ihr schuldet mir was und diese Schuld hole ich mir gleich ein." Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Er hatte ja recht.was dieser Schuld-Begleichen Sache anging. Außerdem war ich schon zu erschöpft, als das ich groß dagegen protestieren könnte.  
  
Kommentar der Autorin: es geht ja gleich weiter, also könnt ihr ruhig weiter lesen.nachdem ihr das Knöpfchen gedrückt habt *grins*; außerdem muss ich mich für den Titel des Kapitels entschuldigen.mir fiel nichts Besseres ein *g* 


	6. Der Vorschlag und weitere Begegnungen

Disclaimer: Immer noch dieselben  
  
Anmerkungen: Ok, ok.ich gebe es ja zu, dass es nur noch verwirrender wird.oder doch nicht? Ich habe dieses Kapitel geschrieben ohne richtige Ahnung zu haben wo es hinführen soll oder sollte. Also müsst ihr dieses Kapitel als Ausrutscher sehen.ich bin ja schon still.lest selber und sagt was ihr davon haltet *um Reviews fleh*  
  
Schon nach den ersten Schritten merkte ich, dass es wirklich keine schlechte Idee war erst meine Wunden zu versorgen lassen. Es schmerzte überall und vielleicht würde meine Mutter es nach der Behandlung gar nicht merken, dass ich eine Auseinandersetzung mit jemandem hatte. Dies blieb dann aber ein Wunschtraum.meine Mutter war zwar krank, aber nicht blind.  
  
Mit langsamen Schritten und mit Aufbietung meiner letzten Kräfte meine Schmerzen nicht offen zu zeigen, gingen wir - zu meiner Überraschung - am Gasthaus vorbei und in das kleine Steinhaus, in dem Streicher, Legolas und die restlichen Reisenden untergebracht waren. Streicher klopfte zweimal und eine junge Frau öffnete die Tür. Sie trug ein weißes Nachthemd, das ihr bis zu den Füßen reichte. Ein dunkler Umhang beschützte sie vor die Kälte, die von außen eindrang. Ihr dunkelbraunes Haar trug sie offen und fiel in ihr verschlafenes Gesicht. Dunkelbraune Augen lugten zwischen ihren einzelnen Strähnen hervor. Verschlafen strich sie sich ihre Haare nach hinten und ich konnte in das wohl schönste und sanfteste Gesicht sehen, dass ich je gesehen hatte. Sie betrachtete uns eine Weile und dann blickte sie Streicher fragend an. Dieser lächelte leicht und trat ein, in dem er die junge Frau mit sich zog. Legolas schob mich hinein. "Setzt Euch", sagte Legolas, während Streicher mit der jungen Frau leise ein paar Worte wechselte. Er drückte mich sanft in einen Stuhl, der neben dem Feuer stand. Meine Augen blieben an der jungen Frau hängen. Sie sprach nicht, sondern Streicher schien ihr etwas Ernstes zu sagen. Wieder strich sie sich ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und ich konnte ein spitzes Ohr sehen, dass für kurze Zeit zum Vorschein kam. Meine Augen wurden größer.noch eine Elbin? Wer waren diese Reisenden? Plötzlich spürte ich wie etwas Heißes meine schmerzende Seite berührte und wieder explodierte ein unbeschreiblicher Schmerz in meinem Körper. Ich schrie erschrocken und schmerzerfüllt auf. "Verdammt noch mal", stieß ich kurz darauf aus als ich wieder sprechen konnte. "Tut mir Leid", hörte ich Legolas sagen und erst da bemerke ich, dass der Elb neben mir kniete und ein Stück Stoff mir an die Seite hielt. Ich hörte wie eine Tür sich öffnete und sah auf. Eine andere Frau trat herein, die aus einem Zimmer kam. Sie starrte erst mich an und dann Streicher. "Was ist hier los?" fragte sie ihn, stockte aber als sie die junge Frau sah, die immer noch neben Streicher stand. Diese sah mich unverwandt an. Ich erwiderte ihren Blick und so konnte ich nur hören wie Aragorn kurz die Ereignisse schilderte. "Alina, geh ins Bett!" sagte die Frau scharf und erst dann lösten sich unsre Blicke. Sie wurde von der anderen Frau in ein Zimmer geschoben. Sie selbst aber ging, als sie die Tür hinter der jungen Frau geschlossen hatte, auf mich zu. Dabei warf sie Streicher noch einen undefinierbaren Blick zu, der sich verlegen durchs Haar fuhr.  
  
Als sie vor mir stand betrachtete sie mich kurz und nahm Legolas das Stück Stoff ab. Sie lächelte mich an, als sie sich neben mir niederließ und begann Legolas Arbeit fort zu führen. "Mein Name ist Arwen", sagte die Frau nach einer Weile und sah lächelnd zu mir hoch. Da erkannte ich, dass ihr Gesicht Ähnlichkeiten mit denen der jungen Frau hatten. Schwestern ? Wohl eher nicht, wahrscheinlicher eher Mutter und Tochter. Aber ich vergaß ganz meine Manieren und stellte mich auch ihr vor. Sie lächelte. "Nun sagt mir Eron, wie kam es zu dem Streit?" fragte sie. Das war eine gute Frage und im Nachhinein schien mir der ausgefochtene Kampf recht sinnlos. Dabei hatte ich jetzt wohl alles verloren.  
  
Ich hörte Schritte, die sich näherten und sah auf. Streicher kam auf mich zu und sah mich eine Weile schweigend an. Er wechselte mit Legolas ein paar Blicke. Dieser nickte nach einer Weile. "Wie mir scheint seid Ihr jetzt wegen dem Kampf in einer misslichen Lage." begann er langsam. Ich seufzte kurz, dass war wohl untertrieben. Er nahm dies zur Bestätigung und sagte weiter: "Ich kenne Euch nicht lange, glaube aber das ihr ein guter Mensch seit und kämpfen könnt Ihr - wie wir gesehen haben - auch. Ich biete Euch an mir und meinen Männern als Führer zu dienen. Ihr werdet auch gut bezahlt." Ich starrte ihn überrascht an. Er wollte mich als Führer haben? Er kannte mich nicht und hatte mich gerade vor einigen Minuten aus einem Kampf retten müssen. Entweder war er heute Abend nicht ganz er selbst oder er hatte großes Vertrauen zu mir - woher sollte er das denn haben? Er lächelte, als er meinen ungläubigen Blick sah. "Überlegt es Euch, Eron.es löst vielleicht nicht alle Eure Probleme, aber vielleicht könntet ihr nach Eurer Aufgabe hier eine bessere Arbeit finden." Auch dies verstand ich nicht. Es kamen einige Führer oder Kundschafter durch diese Gegend, aber niemals hatten sie eine andere Arbeit bekommen. Er lächelte weiter. "Vertraut mir", sagte er. Ich schwieg. Vielleicht wäre es eine Chance mal aus diesem Nest heraus zu kommen und vor allem würde ich wieder eine Arbeit haben. Aber Mutter.ich konnte sie doch nicht alleine lassen!  
  
Kommentar der Autorin: wie ihr seht hab ich es nicht so mit Überschriften.*g* 


	7. Das Ende eines ereignisreichen Tages

Disclaimer: Wie immer.  
  
Anmerkung: Ist zwar recht kurz geworden, aber es gibt ja gleich zwei neue Kapitel dafür. SCHLAFT IHR ALLE ODER WARUM HAB ICH NUR VON CORNELIA EINE REVIEW FÜR MEINE LETZTEN KAPITEL BEKOMMEN? *lieb guck* Ich will ja nur ein paar Reviews, ist das zuviel verlangt?  
  
An Cornelia: Danke für deine Review. War die Einzige für meine letzen Kapitel *seufz*. Was Eron betrifft: er wohnt nicht hinter dem Mond, aber ich glaube, das die Menschen auf dem Land nicht besonders viel mit dem König zu tun haben. Außerdem ist der Ringkrieg ja schon Jahre her.  
  
Nein, ich würde schon irgendwo anders eine Arbeit finden. "Ich danke Euch für Euer großzügiges Angebot, aber ich kann meine kranke Mutter nicht alleine zurück lassen", sagte ich. Streicher sah mich eine Weile an und wechselte erst mit Arwen, dann mit Legolas Blicke. "Was hat Eure Mutter?" fragte er schließlich. Ich sah ihn leicht überrascht an, antwortete dann aber: "Man weiß es nicht.kein Heiler konnte ihr helfen und ich bin der einzige Mensch den sie hat." Ich biss mir daraufhin auf die Lippen. Konnte ich diesem Mann überhaupt trauen? Er hat mich aus einem Kampf gezogen und hatte mir sogar ein Angebot vorgeschlagen, das ich gern angenommen hätte, wäre da nicht meine Mutter.  
  
"Vielleicht könnte Legolas helfen.er kennt sich mit der Heilkunst der Elben aus." Ich warf einen Blick auf den Elben der neben Arwen stand und die Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkt hatte. Er sah eher aus wie ein Krieger, als einer, der sich in der Heilkunst auskannte. Trotzdem sagte mir etwas, dass ich sowohl Legolas als auch Streicher vertrauen konnte. Außerdem könnte es nichts schaden und vielleicht wusste der Elbenkrieger mehr über die Krankheit meiner Mutter als menschliche Heiler.  
  
Legolas lächelte, als er meinen abschätzenden Blick bemerkte. "Es wäre mir eine Freude Eurer Mutter zu helfen", sagte er. "Ich nehme Euer Angebot gerne an", sagte ich und wandte mich dann an Streicher. "Ich kann leider Eurem Angebot nicht zustimmen." Streicher unterbrach mich mit einem Lächeln: "Wir werden eine Lösung finden." Ich nickte langsam und nachdem meine Wunden versorgt waren, ging ich hinaus. Davor versprachen mir Legolas und Streicher am Morgen bei meinem zu Hause vorbei zu kommen. Sie schienen mir es nicht besonders eilig zu haben weiter zu reisen, da sie anscheinend noch einen Tag bleiben wollten. Ob es nun wegen mir war oder ob sie es schon vorher beschlossen hatten, wusste ich nicht. Immer noch grübelte ich darüber nach, was sie bewegt hatte mir bei dem Kampf zu helfen und jetzt boten sie mir auch noch ihre Heilkünste an. Mein Kopf erinnerte mich schließlich daran, dass er keine Lust hatte nachzudenken und mein restlicher Körper schreite regelrecht nach einem Bett.  
  
So trat ich aus dem Haus hinaus und machte mich auf dem Weg zu meiner Mutter und unserem Heim. Heim.wenn ich ehrlich sein sollte, konnte ich dieses Dorf und den Hof auf dem ich arbeitete nicht als mein zu Hause oder Heimat nennen. Als meine Mutter noch gesund war, wanderten wir von einem Ort zum anderen und dieser Ort schien mir auch nur ein kurzer Halt zu sein, obwohl jetzt ja schon so viele Jahre vergangen waren. Auf meine Frage hin, wo wir eigentlich hingingen, antwortete meine Mutter immer: "Dem Wind nach mein Sohn. Eines Tages wird es uns vielleicht in unsre Heimat führen". Nie konnte ich diese Worte vergessen, da sie die einzigen Worte waren, die meine Mutter mit einem ganz besonderen Glanz in ihren Augen sprach. Doch hatte sie diese Worte seit Jahren nicht mehr gesagt und ich kam langsam zu der Überzeugung, dass diese Worte mit meinem Vater zu tun hatten. Jetzt hatte sie wohl die Hoffnung verloren und die Worte hatten für sie keine Bedeutung mehr.  
  
Das große Bauernhaus kam in Sicht und ich war erleichtert, als ich kein Licht mehr brennen sah. Den Streit mit Lenin und seine Auswirkungen konnte ich so auf den Morgen verschieben. Ich öffnete die Tür und stieg die Treppen hinauf. Als ich die Tür zu unsrem Zimmer erreichte hielt ich inne. Wie sollte ich meiner Mutter den Streit und den anschließenden Kampf mit Lenin erklären? Wenn der Bauer mich deswegen raus warf, musste ich uns eine neue Bleibe finden.ich strich mir über meine schmerzende Stirn. Es reichte jetzt mit dem nachdenken.es war spät und morgen erwartete ich hohen Besuch. Von einem Elben und einem Mann, der anscheinend zwei weibliche Elben beschützte und sie bei der Reise begleitete. Es war mir klar, dass Streicher den Oberbefehl über die Männer hatte. Legolas schien eher ein Begleiter und Freund zu sein.  
  
Ich öffnete leise die Tür und verfluchte mich, als sie quietschte. Ich wollte schon seit Tagen die Tür reparieren. Kurz warf ich einen Blick auf meine Mutter, die friedlich im Bett zu schlafen schien. Nachdem ich mich umgezogen hatte und in mein Lager gekrochen war, schlief ich auch kurz darauf ein. 


	8. Morgendlicher Besuch

Disclaimer: *seufz*.muss ich dazu noch was sagen?  
  
Anmerkung: REVIEWT MIR BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!  
  
Ich wurde wach, als eine Hand sanft über mein Gesicht strich. Ich schlug die Augen auf und sah meine Mutter die an meinem Lager saß. Sie lächelte, als ich die Augen öffnete, aber auch Besorgnis lag darin. Ich drehte mich zur Seite, damit sie mehr Platz hatte und hielt in der Bewegung inne. Ein stechender Schmerz begann sich in meiner Seite breit zu machen. Zwar nicht so wie am Abend davor, aber es tat immer noch weh. Meine Mutter bemerkte dies und das Lächeln verschwand. Sie nahm die Decke und schneller, als ich es ihr zugetraut hätte zog sie mir die Decke bis zur Hüfte hinunter. Da es noch nicht Winter war, schlief ich oftmals ohne Hemd und ich verfluchte mich, denn so sah meine Mutter meinen blau-grünen und mit einigen Verbänden gekennzeichneten Oberkörper.  
  
Sie starrte mich an, mit diesem Blick den ich schon als kleiner Junge nur zu genau kannte. Er bedeutete nichts Gutes und meistens endete es damit, dass sie mir verbot für einige Tage hinaus zu gehen. "Was ist passiert?" fragte sie streng, aber auch Besorgnis konnte man heraus hören, als sie vorsichtig mit ihren Fingern über die verbundenen Wunden strich. "Nichts", sagte ich schlicht und entwand mich ihrer Berührung. Ich hatte jetzt wirklich besseres zu tun, als mit meiner Mutter zu streiten. Ich stand auf und zog ein sauberes Hemd an, dabei kehrte ich ihr den Rücken zu. "Eron!" sagte sie streng. Ich wirbelte herum und blickte sie an. Ihr Gesicht war ernst und ihr duldete keinen Widerspruch.  
  
Ich seufzte leise.früher oder später müsste ich es ihr erzählen. Außerdem musste ich ihr von dem Besuch erzählen, den wir in jedem Moment kriegen mussten. "Ich hatte einen kleinen Streit, das ist alles." sagte ich und damit war es für mich erledigt. Ich ging auf den Tisch zu und schnitt zwei Scheiben Brot vom Vortag ab. "Mit wem, Eron?" fragte sie. Ich sah sie an. Immer noch saß sie an meinem Lager und blickte mich ernst an. "Lenin", sagte ich schlicht und begann dann den Käse in kleinere Stücke zu schneiden.  
  
Ich hörte wie sie scharf die Luft einholte. "Ich werde es wieder in Ordnung bringen", sagte ich und reichte ihr ein Stück Brot und zwei kleinere Stücke von dem Käse. Sie betrachtete mich eine Weile. "Es waren mehr, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Ich sah weg und begann an meinem Brot zu kauen. Sie schien dies als Bestätigung zu nehmen, denn ich hörte sie seufzen. "Um was ging es?" fragte sie weiter und ich spürte ihren Blick auf mir ruhen.  
  
Ein plötzliches Klopfen ersparte mir eine Antwort und ging an die Tür. Ich warf einen kurzen Blick auf meine überraschte Mutter und öffnete schließlich die Tür. Der erwartete Besuch stand vor der Tür. Auch, wenn mir die zwei Besucher es mir am Abend zuvor versprochen hatten, so war ich doch erstaunt, wenn nicht sogar überrascht, dass sie tatsächlich vor mir standen. Streicher übernahm das Wort und begrüßte mich einem Lächeln. "Guten Morgen, ich hoffe wir kommen nicht Ungelegen", sagte er und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Dankbar nahm ich sie und schüttelte danach auch die Hand des Elben. "Kommt doch bitte rein", sagte ich und ließ beide eintreten.  
  
Als ich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss und die zwei Besucher meiner Mutter vorstellen wollte, sah ich erstaunt wie meine Mutter neben dem Bett stand und die überraschenden Besucher anlächelte. "Mutter, darf ich dir zwei Männer vorstellen, die mir gestern das Leben gerettet haben." ich hielt inne. Nun hatte ich mich verraten und meine Mutter wusste nun wie der Kampf gelaufen war. "Es ist zuviel gesagt.Euer Sohn hat sich sehr tapfer geschlagen, " sagte Streicher. Ich seufzte leise. Nun wusste meine Mutter mehr, als mir lieb war.  
  
"Ich vergesse meine Manieren.mein Name ist Streicher und dies ist mein Gefährte Legolas", stellte er sich und Legolas vor und beide verbeugten sich leicht vor meine Mutter. Es wäre wohl eine Übertreibung, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich überrascht über dieses Verhalten wäre. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich wer diese Männer waren. Es schien das Streicher nicht der zu sein schien für den er sich ausgab. Er schien heute verändert, aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ich ihn das erste Mal bei Tageslicht sah.  
  
Meine Mutter lächelte. "Es ist mir eine Ehre einen so gelehrten Mann und einen Elben bei uns begrüßen zu dürfen", sagte sie. Ich wusste, dass meine Mutter gebildeter war, als andere Frauen, die auf dem Land lebten. Deswegen hatte sie mir auch lesen und schreiben beigebracht und doch war es das erste Mal, dass ich sie so förmlich, aber mit Wärme, reden hörte. Streicher lächelte und sagte: "Euer Sohn hat uns von Eurer Krankheit erzählt und da Legolas und auch ich etwas von der Heilkunst verstehen, wollten wir Euch unsre Hilfe anbieten." Meine Mutter sah mich an. Ich lächelte leicht. Meine Mutter hasste es sich vor Leuten schwach zu zeigen, aber vielleicht waren Streicher und Legolas im Stande ihr zu helfen. "Ich kann Eure kostbare Zeit nicht in Anspruch nehmen, da ich leider nicht zahlen kann", sagte sie und ich sah es ihrem Gesicht an, dass sie nicht mehr lange auf den Beinen stehen konnte. "Wir wollen kein Geld. Wir wollen nur Euch helfen, wenn wir können, " sagte Legolas und trat einen Schritt auf meine Mutter zu. Er nahm ihren Arm und führte sie zu ihrem Schaukelstuhl. "Danke, Herr", sagte sie und lächelte den Elben dankbar an. Legolas lächelte ebenfalls und ließ sich auf die Knie neben sie nieder. "Wenn Ihr es erlaubt, so würde ich Euch erst untersuchen", sagte er. Meine Mutter sah mich eine Weile an und nickte schließlich. "Kommt, " sagte Streicher, "lassen wir Eure Mutter mit Legolas alleine." Ich ließ mich von Streicher hinaus führen.  
  
Als wir hinaus traten hatte die Arbeit auf dem Hof schon begonnen und man eilte von einem Ort zum andern. Von dem Bauer oder Lenin war keine Spur und ich war dankbar dafür. Nur einige Blicke, die mir einige Knechte zuwarfen machten mich etwas unsicher. Es hatte sich sicher schon herum gesprochen, da bei dem gestrigen Streit ja genug Menschen anwesend waren. Ich schob die ungemütlichen Gedanken weg und wandte mich an Streicher, der neben mir stand und das Treiben auf dem Hof beobachtete. "Ich danke Euch, dass Ihr meiner Mutter helfen wollt", sagte ich und Streicher drehte sich zu mir um. Er lächelte und wieder hatte ich das Gefühl, das er ein Geheimnis in sich trug. Seine langen dunklen Haare fielen ihm ins Gesicht und verliehen ihm so etwas Geheimnisvolles. Seine abgetragene Kleidung fiel bei Tageslicht besonders ins Auge und er sah eher aus wie ein Herumtreiber, als einer, der eine ganz Reisegesellschaft führte. Da fielen mir die zwei Elbinnen ein. Sie schienen mir - jetzt im Nachhinein - mehr mit ihm zu tun zu haben, als ich zuerst dachte. Die dunkelbraunen Augen der jungen Elbin erschienen wieder vor meinen Augen. Ihr sanftes Gesicht und ihr leichtes Lächeln, als sie mich zum ersten Mal ansah, fielen mir wieder ein. "Wir helfen, wo wir nur können", sagte Streicher und unterbrach mich in meinen Gedanken. Ich nickte dankbar. Noch bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte, sah ich vom großen Bauernhaus den Bauern hinaus treten. Ich atmete tief ein, als er auf uns zukam. Nun kam es darauf an, wie ich mich verhielt, ob ich nun eine neue Bleibe suchen müsste, oder nicht - wenn er sich denn nicht schon entschieden hatte. 


	9. Von Problemen und Hoheiten

Disclaimer: Wie immer.  
  
Anmerkungen: So, es wird langsam an der Zeit, das Eron erkennt wer Streicher wirklich ist und das es wirklich endlich mal losgeht.es ist schrecklich, ich weiß! Ich verirre mich in Kleinigkeiten und deshalb ist dieses Kapitel mal ungemein lang.ich hoffe ihr schlaft nicht während des Lesens ein *g*. Ich hatte es langsam satt, dass ich es so kompliziert und langwierig mache und so hab ich alles etwas gekürzt und es so zu einem Ende, bzw. zu dem Ende mit dieser Schlägerei Sache, bringe - uns so! weiter *grins* - das Wort hat es mir heute angetan. Dazu hab ich noch die Enthüllung von Streichers wahrer Identität reingequetscht und es ist etwas lang geworden - wie schon erwähnt. Also lest es und schreibt mir was ihr davon hält.was diese Krankheit angeht.ich habe keine Ahnung von der Sprache der Elben und im Deutschen ist mir kein Wort eingefallen was die Krankheit von Erons Mutter gut beschreiben würde, also hab ich halt im Internet nach einem passenden Wort gesucht - und gefunden. So, ich will euch nicht jetzt schon zum einschlafen bringen, also lest bitte mein nächsten Kapitel *nach unten zeigend* Vergesst mir auch nicht zu reviewen!!!!!!!  
  
An Gabilileinchen: Vielen, vielen Dank für deine vielen Reviews !!!!!!! Ich fühle mich wirklich geehrte, dass dir mein Stil gefällt.*stolz bin* *ganz lieb knuddel dich* Den Fehler hab ich jetzt auch schon entfernt. Auch danke dafür! Nun, ja ich gebe mich geschlagen.jetzt könnt ich natürlich sagen: nein, ratet weiter.aber da würd ich ja lügen. Ihr habt es rausgekriegt.*seufz*.bin doch nicht so Rätselgenie wie ich dachte.jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass du meine Geschichte trotzdem weiter verfolgst, auch wenn Eron nicht der Sohn von unsrem lieben Aragorn ist *lieb guck*  
  
An Cornelia: Vielen Dank für deine Review *knuddel* und du hast recht.auch wenn du jetzt weißt, dass Eomer Erons Vater ist, schreibst du mir trotzdem noch Reviews, oder? *lieb guck* Nein, Aragorn braucht keinen Führer, aber Eron braucht einen Führer *grins*  
  
Mein Herz schlug mir bis in die Kehle. Ich wusste, dass sich jetzt alles entscheiden würde. "Guten Morgen, Eron", sagte der Bauer, als er uns erreicht hatte und nickte Streicher kurz zu. Er wandte sich dann zu mir und sagte: "Ich für meinen Teil würde das Geschehene auf sich beruhen lassen." Der alte Bauer betrachtete mich nachdenklich eine Weile, dann fuhr er fort: "Du bist ein guter Junge, ich würde dich ungern verlieren, aber." Er seufzte und rieb sich über seine Stirn. "Mein Sohn scheint, das anders zu sehen. Er hat bereits den Dorfältesten benachrichtet (Kommentar der Autrin: gibt es dieses Wort überhaupt?), " sagte er langsam und sah mich mitleidig an. Ich atmete tief durch. Das war's dann also.nicht nur, das ich meine Arbeit verlieren würde, sondern, dass ich vielleicht sogar das Dorf verlassen müsste, wegen so einer bescheuerten Schlägerei.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid", sagte der Bauer nach einer Weile und bedachte mich noch mit einem mitleidigen Blick, bevor er wieder zum Haus zurückging. Es erschien mir, als ob der alte Mann mit Lenin eine nächtliche Auseinandersetzung hatte und der Sohn als Sieger hervor gegangen war. Der Bauer tat mir fast schon Leid, aber eben nur fast. Außerdem hatte ich wirklich schon genug Probleme, als das ich mich noch über das Schicksal von dem alten Bauern nachdenken konnte. Es war traurig zu sehen wie Lenin mit seinem Vater umging, aber er hatte wenigstens einen Vater.  
  
Ich wandte mich an Streicher, der das Gespräch, bzw. die Worte des Bauern schweigend, gelauscht hatte. "Ich muss jetzt zum Dorfältesten gehen und die Sache endgültig zu einem Ende bringen", sagte ich. Streicher nickte. "Ich werde Euch begleiten", sagte er entschieden und wir machten uns dann auf dem Weg. Weshalb Streicher mich begleiten wollte war mir schleierhaft, aber zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben spürte ich was Freundschaft war. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich Streicher oder Legolas als meine Freunde bezeichnen konnte, aber nachdem so viel passiert ist, wusste ich, dass Streicher und auch Legolas mich weiterhin unterstützen würden.  
  
Das Haus des Dorfältesten stand in der Mitte des Dorfes und war wohl das größte - neben dem Gasthof - das es in dem kleinen Dorf gab. Es war wohl auch das Älteste. Es war zwei Stockwerke hoch. Im Untergeschoss war ein großer Raum, der für Versammlungen oder auch Feste des Dorfes benutzt wurde. Im Obergeschoss wohnte der Dorfälteste mit seiner Familie.  
  
Berion, so war der Name des Dorfältesten, war - nicht wie der Name klang - alt, sondern war in seinen frühen fünfziger. Ein recht großer Mann mit einem Hang zum frischen Bier. Er war beliebt im Dorf, da er fast jeden Tag im Gasthof mit seinen Freunden, aber auch mit anderen Männern des Dorfes ein, zwei oder mehrere Bierchen leerte. Sein Vater war schon Dorfältester gewesen und sein Großvater davor auch. Die Stellung als Dorfältester war also vererblich, da Berion aber ein guter Mensch war und kaum jemand etwas gegen seine Beschlüsse hatte, änderte sich auch nichts daran und Berion blieb.  
  
Ich hatte noch nie was mit ihm zu tun gehabt und außer den paar Malen, die ich ihn beim Bauern oder im Gasthof gesehen habe, hatte ich auch nie ein Wort mit ihm gewechselt. In dieser Sache war mir Lenin ein Schritt voraus. Er hatte schon öfter mit ihm geredet. Immer dann wenn Berion auf dem Hof war um mit Lenins Vater zu sprechen.  
  
Als ich mit Streicher an meiner Seite Berions Haus erreichte, standen zwei von Lenins Freunde draußen, die ebenfalls in der Schlägerei verwickelt waren. Als sie uns erblickten, grinsten sie breit und ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in mir auf. Lenin hatte also schon mit Berion gesprochen oder war noch dabei. Die Tür war ein Spalt offen und ich zögerte nur einige Sekunden bevor ich in das Haus hineinging. Dicht gefolgt von Streicher. "Jetzt wirst du kriegen was du verdient hast", sagte einer der Männer hämisch, als ich an ihm vorbeiging. Ich erwiderte nichts und ging meinen Weg ohne Halt zu machen. Der große Raum, den wir betraten war mit einigen Tischen und Stühlen bestückt. Trotzdem waren es zu wenig Möbel für einen so großen Raum. In einer Ecke sah ich Berion mit Lenin und den fehlenden vierten Mann an einem Tisch sitzen. Lenin redete auf Berion ein, der ein nachdenkliches Gesicht machte. Als er uns erblickte, hob er die Hand um Lenin zum Schweigen zu bringen und stand auf. Mit einer einladenden Geste wies er uns zwei Stühle neben sich. Ich ging auf die Männer zu und setzte mich schweigend neben Berion.  
  
Lenin warf mir ein breites Grinsen zu. Sein Gesicht war beinahe fast überall blau angelaufen und seine gebrochene Nase war in einem weißen Verband gehüllt. Wäre die Situation nicht so ernst, so würde ich dies lächerlich und wirklich komisch finden. Aber die Dinge lagen nun mal anders.  
  
"Lenin hat mir von eurem Kampf erzählt", übernahm Berion das Wort und sah mich dabei fragend an. Ich wusste nicht was ich antworten sollte. Hätte ich jetzt Lenin begonnen zu beschuldigen, so würde es zu einem Streit kommen, da er mehr Zeugen hatte. Auch wenn diese Zeugen alle logen. Deshalb entschied ich mich zu schweigen und sein Urteil so schnell wie möglich hinter mich zu bringen. Es war keine Schwäche und auch nicht Resignation, die mich dazu bewegten mich Berions Urteil zu stellen ohne mich zu wehren. Ich musste an meine Mutter denken und wie ich der ganzen Sache das Harmloseste abgewinnen konnte.  
  
Als Berion von mir keine Reaktion bekam wandte er sich an Streicher. "Ihr seid auch gestern anwesend gewesen?" fragte Berion ihn. Streicher nickte. "Das ist der Mann, der mir gedroht hatte. Er und dieser blonde Typ, " rief Lenin und sah Streicher mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen an. Berion sah erst zu Lenin und dann zu Streicher, den er jetzt genauer betrachtete. Streicher hielt seinem Blick ohne Probleme stand. Berion schien nachdenklich zu werden, als er begann mit seinem Finger auf seiner Lippe zu klopfen. "Ihr kommt mir bekannt vor, Herr. Sagt, wie ist Euer Name?" fragte Berion. "Man nennt mich Streicher", antwortete er ruhig.  
  
In dem Moment, als Berion ihn überrascht ansah, fiel etwas klirrend zu Boden. Alle drehten sich um und sahen die Frau von Berion mit offenem Mund da stand. Ein silbernes Tablett mit einigen kaputten Krügen lag vor ihren Füßen. Sie öffnete und schloss den Mund ohne jedoch ein Wort heraus zu bekommen. Ihr Blick war starr auf Streicher gerichtet. "Was machst du da Weib?" fragte Berion verärgert. Diese schien es aber nicht zu bemerken und kam - in dem sie erst dem Scherbehaufen umging - auf uns zu.  
  
Ihr Blick hatte sich nicht eine Sekunde von Streicher gelöst. Als sie nah genug war, wollte Berion gerade aufstehen um seine Frau und ihr seltsames Verhalten aus dem Raum zu schicken, als diese sich tief vor Streicher verbeugte. "Eure Hoheit", sagte sie leise, "ich muss mich für meinen Mann entschuldigen. Seine Augen sind nicht mehr das was sie mal waren." Stille herrschte im Raum und Streicher war wohl der einzige der ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen zustande brachte. "Eure Hoheit?" flüsterte Berion heißer. Streicher blickte zu Berion und dem Moment riss er die Augen so weit auf, das man Angst haben musste, das diese heraus fielen würden. "Ich.ich.habe Euch nicht erkannt.es tut mir aufrichtig leid." sagte Berion und verbeugte sich ebenfalls vor Streicher.  
  
Lenin und sein Freund hatten alles mit offenen Mündern verfolgt. Schließlich fand Lenin seine Stimme wieder. "Hoheit ? Was soll das?" fragte er verärgert und zugleich verwirrt. "Still Mann", zischte Berion ihn an. "Das ist König Elessar. König von Gondor. Unser König !" Lenin wurde mit einem Male bleich und das blau was sein Gesicht bis vor kurzem geziert hatte, wurde zu einem sehr hellen blau.  
  
Ein Lächeln lag auf den Lippen des Königs, als dieser sich an Lenin wendete. "Ich sollte Euch also gedroht haben?" fragte er ruhig. Das leichte hellblau aus Lenins Gesicht verschwand und er nun beinahe so weiß wie das weiße Verband, das seine Nase zierte. "Ich.ich.Eure Hoheit.ich meine." stotterte er und sprang urplötzlich auf. Sein Stuhl fiel zu Boden und wie von einer Tarantel gestochen machte er sich aus dem Staub. Sein Freund tat es ihm gleich und wenige Sekunden später war es wieder still.  
  
Das war wohl der Moment in meinem Leben, wo ich wirklich nicht wusste was ich sagen, denken oder fühlen sollte. Verwirrt, überrascht und der Ohnmacht - na ja, vielleicht doch nicht - nahe, saß ich noch als einziger auf dem Stuhl. Streicher, ich meine der König hatte sich nicht hingesetzt und stand seit unserer Ankunft immer noch. Ich starrte ihn an und war mir nun sicher, dass ich Recht hatte. Er war nicht der, den er vorgab zu sein. Allerdings war ich mir nicht sicher ob ich wirklich darüber glücklich war, dass Streicher nun nicht mehr Streicher, sondern der König höchstpersönlich war.  
  
"Setzt Euch", sagte Berion. "Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch in unsrem kleinen Dorf begrüßen zu dürfen." Der König nickte und setzte sich neben mich. Mir war unwohl bei dem Gedanken neben einem König zu sitzen. "Ich bitte Euch, dass Ihr meine wahre Identität bis zu meiner Abreise für Euch behält", sagte der König. Berion nickte und warf seiner Frau einen scharfen Blick zu. Diese nickte und verschwand kurz darauf. Davor räumte sie noch die Scherben weg.  
  
"Sagt mir was Euch hierher verschlägt", bat Berion. "Ich bin auf der Durchreise", sagte der König schlicht. Berion verstand und hackte nicht weiter nach. Ich konnte ihm ansehen, dass er sich zwar geehrt, aber auch unwohl in seiner Haut fühlte. "Nun", sagte der König, "was habt Ihr wegen diesem Streit entschieden?" Berion rieb sich verlegen die Hände. "Ich habe bis jetzt entschieden den jungen Eron mit seiner Mutter aus dem Dorf zu schicken", sagte er verlegen und betrachtete seine Hände.  
  
"Wie ich hörte soll dieser Lenin schon mehrmals Probleme und Streitereien gehabt haben?" fragte der König. Ich sah wie Berions Hände leicht zu zittern begannen. "Ja, Eure Hoheit.aber er." In dem Moment kam Berions Frau zurück und unterbrach ihren Mann mit einem "Ts". Berion hob den Kopf und sah seine Frau leicht verärgert an. "Mit Verlaub, Eure Hoheit, dieser Lenin bringt immer nur Probleme und meiner Meinung nach sollte jemand den Jungen hart drannehmen", sagte sie und stellte drei Krüge voller Bier auf den Tisch. Der König wandte sich an Berions Frau. "Ihr glaubt also, dass Lenin im Unrecht ist?" fragte er sie. Sie nickte entschieden, dann sah sie mich an und lächelte freundlich. "Das ist doch kein Grund einen jungen Mann und seine kranke Mutter aus unsrem Dorf zu jagen!" sagte sie sanft. Berion saß geschlagen auf seinem Stuhl, als der König ihn dann fragend ansah. "Ich.ich." stotterte er und strich sich nervös über seine Stirn.  
  
Es klopfte plötzlich und alle sahen zur Tür. Legolas erschien und trat kurz darauf ein. Berion schien nur noch bleicher und nervöser zu werden, als er den blonden Elben sah und nur durch den überraschenden Ausdruck seiner Frau konnte ich erkennen, das wohl auch Legolas nicht der war für den ich ihn hielt. Dies wurde mir bestätigt, als Berions Frau ebenfalls sich vor Legolas verbeugte. Dieser sah überrascht zu der Frau und dann zum König, der ihm mit - meiner Meinung nach - ein verzweifeltes Schulterzucken antwortete. "Prinz Legolas, es ist uns eine Ehre, " sagte sie. Das war's, dachte ich. Erst hatte Streicher sich als König entpuppt und nun war Legolas ein Prinz.in meinem bisherigen Leben war ich nie einem König oder einem Prinzen begegnet und jetzt schienen sie wie Pilze aus dem Boden zu schießen!  
  
Ein dumpfes Poltern ließ alle aufschrecken und als ich zu Berion sehen wollte, lag dieser wohl bewusstlos auf dem Boden. Berions Frau schüttelte nur den Kopf und eilte an seine Seite. "Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, Eure Hoheiten. Es war wohl etwas zuviel für ihn, " sagte sie entschuldigend. Die Frau machte einen Knicks bevor sie wieder verschwand um Wasser oder ähnliches zu holen.  
  
Nun war ich das erste Mal nach diesen überraschenden Entdeckungen mit dem König und dem Prinzen Legolas alleine. Den bewusstlosen Berion konnte man getrost, als nicht anwesend bezeichnen. Ich starrte weiterhin beide Männer an und wusste nicht was ich sagen sollte.  
  
Der Prinz wandte sich zu mir: "Eure Mutter hat eine seltene Krankheit, die man in der elbischen Sprache Ninniach nennt. Man weiß wenig darüber. Eure Mutter ist noch in keinem hohen Stadium der Krankheit und die Chancen zur Heilung bestehen noch." sagte er. Ich schluckte hart. Es gab für meine Mutter also doch Hoffnung. "Sie muss allerdings rund um die Uhr dir richtige Betreuung kriegen." Ich nickte und schon hatte ich das nächste Problem.grad schien ein Problem sich gelöst zu haben und schon kam das nächste. Das Geld was ich beim Bauern verdiente reichte nicht für eine rundum Betreuung.  
  
"Habt Ihr über meinen Vorschlag nachgedacht?" fragte der König. Ich sah überrascht auf. Sein Angebot stand also noch? Gern würde ich es annehmen, aber was sollte mit meiner Mutter geschehen? In dem Moment kam Berions Frau wieder hinein. Sie kniete sich neben ihren Mann und begann ihn mit einem nassen Tuch zu erfrischen. Legolas Augen blieben an ihren Händen hängen. "Seid Ihr eine Heilerin?" fragte er und Berions Frau sah überrascht auf. "Ja, eure Hoheit. Ich war es bis zu dem Tag, als ich Berion heiratete, " antwortete sie. "Kennt Ihr Euch mit Heilkräutern aus?" fragte der Prinz weiter. Sie nickte. Der Elbenprinz sah den König an. Dieser lächelte. "Sagt, gute Frau.hättet Ihr genügend Zeit Euch um eine kranke Frau zu kümmern?" Die Frau sah ihn verwirrt an, aber dann schien sie zu verstehen und nickte wissend.  
  
Ich sah weiterhin verwirrt zwischen den beiden Männer und der Frau hin und her. Meine Leitungen schienen an diesem Tag besonders lang zu sein, denn ich verstand absolut nichts.  
  
Dämlicher Kommentar der Autorin zu ihrer genauso dämlichen Idee: So was heißt nun Ninniach? Übersetzt heißt es Regenbogen.ihr könnt mich ruhig erschlagen! Meine Begründung ist auch von sehr weit hergeholt und entspringt meiner zu großen Fantasie *g*! Also hier ein Erklärungsversuch: Ich hab ja geschrieben, dass ihre Krankheit ihr alle Kräfte raubt und nun ja. Der Regenbogen wird - nachdem er erschienen ist - immer schwächer und dann ist er verschwunden.also die Lebenskraft verschwindet langsam.So, jetzt könnt ihr mich erschlagen.mit Reviews *grins* 


	10. Der Abschied

Disclaimer:  
  
Wie immer.Eron gehört mir!! Mir allein *grins*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Es tut mir Leid, dass ihr so lange wartet musstet *g* Aber mein Praktikum in der Hauptschule hat doch so einiges von mir abverlangt.man kann sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie fertig man nach ein paar Schulstunden ist, wenn man versucht die Kids dazu zu bewegen sich mit Aufgaben zu beschäftigen. Ein Tipp will ich noch loswerden: sagt niemals dass sie ihre Aggressionen oder andere Energien auf dem Arbeitsblatt auslassen sollen *g*. Das führt nur zu einem Trommelkonzert.ich und meine genialen Ideen *g*. Aber zurück zu meiner super genialen Fic.*g*. Nachdem ich mein letztes Kapitel so lang war, hatte ich eine Ideenblokade.dies ist nur eine kleine Überbrückung und falls ich noch Zeit hab, schick ich das nächste Kapitel - nachdem ich es geschrieben habe - auf die Reise *grins*. So und jetzt lest mal mein schönes Kapitelchen.  
  
An Cornelia:  
  
Danke für dein Kompliment *rot werdend*. Ich werd mich in Zukunft zurückhalten zuviel zu verraten. Bin jedenfalls froh, dass du meine Geschichte trotzdem weiter liest *knuddel*.auch wenn es jetzt lang ging..  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
*rot werdend* Danke für dein liebes Komliment *knuddel* Bin froh, dass ich wenigstens noch dich, Cornelia und Jenny hab, die meine Geschichte wenigstens lesen. *nochmal lieb knuddel*  
  
An Jenny:  
  
Danke, dass auch du meine Geschichte gelesen hast *knuddel*  
  
An alle stille Leser - wenn es sie denn gibt:  
  
Würde mich auch freuen, wenn ihr auch mal euren Senf oder Kritik zu meiner Geschichte gebt *nach unten zeig*  
  
Reviewt ganz fleißig, ja ?????????? BBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"Eron?" fragte eine weibliche Stimme und ich ließ meinen Blick vom Fenster gleiten. Schon eine Weile hatte ich aus dem Fenster gestarrt und mein Kopf war erfüllt von den unterschiedlichsten Gedanken.  
  
"Eron?" hörte ich meine Mutter wieder sagen und ich blickte sie an. Sie lag im selben Bett nur lag sie jetzt in einem Gästezimmer im Haus des Dorfältesten. Der elbische Prinz und auch der König überzeugten mich, dass Mutter hier am Besten aufgehoben war. Berions Frau wurde von Legolas in den verschiedenen Kräutern unterrichtet, die meine Mutter bräuchte und auch in ihrer Pflege.  
  
Ich spürte ihre Hand die sanft über meine Wange strich und ich sah wieder zu ihr, nachdem meine Gedanken wieder in die Realität zurückkamen. Sie lächelte. Ihre Wangen waren von Anstrengung noch gerötet, die der Umzug mit sich gebracht hatte. Die Männer des Königs halfen mir Mutter und unsre wenigen Habseligkeiten zu Berions Haus zu bringen.  
  
"Soll ich wirklich gehen?" fragte ich schließlich besorgt. Ich hatte Angst meine Mutter alleine zu lassen und das es ihr vielleicht sogar schlechter gehen würde, wenn ich nicht da bin. "Du hast schon so viel für mich getan, mein Junge." sagte sie sanft.  
  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht genug", sagte ich leise. Lenya strich über meine Hand. "So was darfst du nicht sagen, Eron!" sagte sie streng. "Du hast mehr für deine alte Mutter getan, als ich es je für möglich gehalten habe." Sie lächelte.  
  
"Aber." begann ich, wurde aber gleich von ihr unterbrochen. "Eron, hör mir zu!" sagte sie sanft. "Du hast alles getan was in deiner Macht steht und jetzt ist es Zeit für dich deinen Weg zu gehen."  
  
Ich sah sie zweifelnd an. Ich hatte immer schon mit ihr gelebt und jetzt sollte ich ohne ihr meinen Weg gehen? Natürlich reizte es mich mit dem König zu reisen, aber war es dann gerecht meine Mutter krank und alleine zurück zu lassen? Sie war, ohne Frage, stark, aber ich konnte es doch in ihren Augen sehen, dass sie traurig war.  
  
Es klopfte leise und als sich die Tür öffnete kam ein Mann des Königs herein. Er lächelte meiner Mutter zu und wandte sich dann mir zu. "Wir wollen in drei Stunden aufbrechen", sagte er. Ich warf meiner Mutter einen Blick zu. Diese nickte lächelnd. "Ich werde bereit sein", sagte ich. Der Mann nickte und ging.  
  
"Du hast die richtige Entscheidung getroffen", sagte meine Mutter leise. Ich seufzte. Es war definitiv ein großer Schritt und ich fragte mich was wohl alles auf der Reise geschehen würde. Mein Blick wanderte durch den Raum und blieb an meinem kleinen Reisebeutel hängen. Alles was ich besaß hatte ich in einen Beutel getan. Zwei Hemden, eine zweite Hose und ein Messer, das meine Mutter mir vor Jahren geschenkt hatte.  
  
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas Kühles in meiner Hand und ich sah hinunter. Ein kleines silbernes Medaillon lag in meiner Hand. Ich drehte es und man konnte ein kleines Herz erkennen in dessen Mitte ein Diamant glitzerte. Verwundert hob ich meine Hand um es besser sehen zu können. Um den kleinen Diamanten waren verschnörkelte Verzierungen sichtbar, die von der Mitte aus das ganze Herz bedeckten. An der Rückseite waren zwei große Buchstaben sichtbar: Ein L und ein E. Überrascht sah ich zu meiner Mutter, da ich mich beim besten Willen nicht an dieses Medaillon erinnern konnte.  
  
Sie lächelte. "Das hat mich immer beschützt und jetzt soll es dich beschützen", sagte sie. Ich band es mir um den Hals und schob es dann unter mein Hemd. Als ich wieder zu meiner Mutter blickte, hatte sie die Augen geschlossen. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. Erinnerte sie sich vielleicht an den Tag an dem sie es bekommen hatte?  
  
Nach einer Weile öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. "Du solltest jetzt gehen." Ich nickte langsam und war mir nicht mehr sicher, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war. Meine Mutter lächelte mich aufmunternd an. "Du wirst es schaffen.du bist dafür geboren, " sagte sie.  
  
Verwirrt sah ich sie an. "Was meinst du damit?" fragte ich. Sie lächelte nur. "Gib deiner Mutter noch ein Abschiedskuss", sagte sie und ich beugte mich hinunter um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben. "Ich werde so schnell wie möglich wieder kommen, " sagte ich.  
  
Sie betrachtete mich eine Weile nachdenklich. "Ja, wir werden uns bald wieder sehen", sagte sie, aber ihre Stimme hörte sich nicht sehr überzeugend an. "Wir werden uns wieder sehen!" sagte ich entschieden, denn ich wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, was passieren würde, wenn ich sie nie wieder sehen würde.  
  
Ich stand auf und nahm meine Sachen und drehte mich dann dem Bett wieder zu. Ihre Augen glänzten feucht und ich wusste, wenn ich nicht bald gehen würde, dann würde auch ich Tränen in den Augen haben.  
  
Noch ein letztes Mal drückte ich sanft ihre Hand. "Pass auf dich auf!" sagte sie mit erstickender Stimme. Ich nickte. "Du auch, Mutter." Sie lächelte leicht und sie drückte sanft meine Hand. Ich atmete tief ein und ließ widerwillig ihre Hand los. Rasch wandte ich mich ab und verließ den Raum.  
  
Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, blieb ich eine Weile stehen. Es war als ob ich einen Teil meines Lebens hinter dieser Tür ließ und meiner Zukunft jetzt direkt in die Augen sah. Eins war klar, ich würde meine Mutter vermissen und die Sorge um sie würde auch niemals von mir weichen. Dafür liebte ich sie zu sehr. Sie war meine Familie.  
  
Ich stieg die Treppen hinunter und trat dann hinaus. Es war immer noch dunkel, aber bald würde die Sonne aufgehen und mit ihr würde ein neues Leben für mich beginnen, ob ich nun bereit dafür war oder nicht.  
  
Einen letzten Blick warf ich noch auf Berions Haus, bevor ich um die nächste Ecke bog und mich auf den Weg zum Gasthaus machte. 


	11. Die Reise beginnt

Disclaimer: hat sich nicht geändert *g* Wie denn?  
  
Anmerkungen: So, wie versprochen geht es weiter. Diesmal sogar mit zwei Kapiteln. Ja, ich war fleißig *grins*. Ich weiß, dass auch in diesen Kapiteln nicht besonders viel passiert, aber ich musste den armen Leuten ja eine Pause gönnen. Außerdem bekommt ihr in den nächsten Kapitel genug Action. Das letzte Kapitel war etwas lahm, ich geb es ja zu, aber ich steckte in einem Loch, jetzt hab ich aber genug Ideen - fehlt nur die Zeit um alles aufzuschreiben bzw. einzutippen. Ich kann auch nicht sagen wie lang meine Fic wird, je nachdem ob ich noch mehr Wirrungen reinbaue oder nicht *g*. Eigentlich war ich ja schon gestern mit diesen Kapiteln fertig, aber da 1. das Internet nicht richtig funktionierte und ich 2. mal wieder im Kino war, hat es einfach nicht geklappt. Wenn die Technik mich also nicht im Stich lässt, dann müsste es heute funktionieren - was für eine Logik *g*.  
  
An Cornelia:  
  
Wow, du bist aber eine von den Schnellen was? Danke für die Review *knuddel*. War die Einzige *snief*. Einige deiner Fragen werden ja in den Kapiteln beantwortet.andere nicht *grins*. Da bringst du mich auf eine Idee.mal sehen ob ich es einbauen kann.müsste eigentlich kein Problem sein, da ich ja eh gleichzeitig schreib und veröffentliche.  
  
Als ich das Gasthaus erreichte waren schon etliche Männer des Königs dabei Taschen und Kisten auf der kleinen Kutsche zu befestigen. Zwei Männer sattelten die Pferde und gaben ihnen noch ein paar Knabbereien.  
  
Legolas trat gerade aus dem Gasthaus, als ich an den Weg hinunter kam. Er lächelte zur Begrüßung und winkte mich heran. "Guten Morgen, Eron", sagte er fröhlich. "Guten morgen, Eure Hoheit!" sagte ich. Legolas schüttelte den Kopf. "Hab ich Euch nicht gesagt, dass es bei Legolas bleibt?" fragte er.  
  
"Das habt Ihr, aber Ihr seit." Legolas unterbrach mich mit einem ernsten Lächeln: "Es ist zu aller Sicherheit und wir kennen uns wohl lange genug um bei den Namen zu bleiben, oder?"  
  
Sein erstes Argument war sicherlich das Gewichtigste. Das zweite allerdings.ein Tag war dann wohl doch etwas kurz um es als 'lange' bezeichnen zu können. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte ich mich warum gerade der König von Gondor und ein elbischer Prinz mir vertrauten, obwohl ich für sie ja ein Fremder war.  
  
"Euer Pferd ist schon gesattelt und ich habe mir erlaubt für Euch Proviant zusammen zu stellen", sagte Legolas und unterbrach meine Gedanken. Ich sah zu den Pferden, die neben der Kutsche standen. Ich zählte 9 Pferde und neben einem großen Schwarzen stand mein Pferd. Er schien zufrieden mit sich und der Welt zu sein, denn er knabberte fröhlich an einer Karotte, die ihm einer der Männer hinhielt.  
  
Ich ging auf ihn zu und strich sanft über seinen Kopf. Dies schien ihm auch recht gut zu gefallen, denn er kaute genüsslich weiter. Der Mann entfernte sich mit einem Lächeln, als ich mich meinem Pferd beschäftigte. "Na, Kleiner?" fragte ich lächelnd und bekam ein undefinierbares Geräusch als Antwort. Ich wusste, dass ihm dieser Kosename nicht gefiel. "Das gefällt dir, was? Von allen gestreichelt und gefüttert zu werden?" Er nickte mit dem Kopf. "Ihr habt ein schönes Pferd", meinte Legolas, der mir wohl gefolgt war.  
  
"Schön, aber rebellisch und einen Dickkopf hat er auch", sagte ich lachend und das Pferd stieß mich schnaubend an die Schulter. Ich grinste und klopfte seinen Hals. Legolas nickte lächelnd.  
  
"Guten Morgen, Eron!", sagte hinter uns eine männliche Stimme und wir sahen wie der König auf uns zukam. Der König.tatsächlich würde niemand vermuten, dass hinter dieser abgetragenen Kleidung, die wohl auch selten gewaschen wurde ein König steckte.  
  
Legolas nickte zum Gruß und ich verbeugte mich kurz, was mir einen belustigten Blick des Königs einbrachte. "Eron, waren wir uns nicht einig, dass wir dieses höfliche Geplänkel sein lassen?" fragte er. Legolas grinste. "Du musst wissen, dass er so was gar nicht ausstehen kann", sagte der elbische Prinz belustigt. Der König warf seinem Freund einen warnenden Blick zu, aber dann grinste auch er. "Mein Name ist Aragorn und es bleibt dabei", sagte er und sah mich dann fragend an. Ich seufzte und nickte dann schließlich. Sie mussten es ja wissen und im Grunde war ich ja froh, dass ich sie nicht 'Hoheit' oder andere Floskeln anreden musste.  
  
Ich kümmerte mich also um mein Pferd und befestigte meinen kleinen Reisebeutel daran. Legolas ging von einem zum anderen Mann um nachzusehen ob auch alles da war und alles bereit war. Aragorn ging wieder ins Haus zurück um die restlichen Dinge zu holen und wahrscheinlich auch den beiden Elbinnen Bescheit zu sagen.  
  
Tatsächlich dauerte es nicht mehr lange und die zwei Frauen kamen hinaus. Ein Mann befestigte die Pferde an der Kutsche und kletterte daraufhin auf den Kutschenbock. Die restlichen Männer saßen auf und Aragorn half den beiden Frauen in die Kutsche. Arwen nickte mir freundlich zu und auch die junge Elbin lächelte mich an. Diese trug heute ein hellblaues Kleid und einen dunklen Umhang. Ihr Gesicht strahlte und war nicht so verschlafen wie am gestrigen Abend.  
  
Aragorn saß auf und winkte mich zu sich. Ich saß auf und ritt zu Aragorn, der neben Legolas auf seinem Pferd auf mich wartete. "Ich möchte, dass Ihr mit mir an der Spitze reitet. Schließlich seid Ihr mein Führer, " sagte er lächelnd. Ich nickte und mit einem kurzen Handzeichen von Aragorn begab sich die kleine Reisegruppe mit mir und dem König an der Spitze auf dem Weg.  
  
Die Sonne stieg langsam auf und vertrieb die Dunkelheit. Nach einigen Stunden wärmte die Sonne die Reisegruppe und ich zog meinen Mantel aus um ihn dann hinter meinem Sattel zu befestigen.  
  
Aragorn schien es nicht eilig zu haben und der Ritt durch die hohe Ebene zwischen Gondor und Rohan war angenehm. Ich sprach nicht viel, da ich nicht so recht wusste was ich mit einem König zu bereden hatte. Ab und zu warf ich einen Blick auf den König neben mir. Ich fragte mich was wohl der Grund war warum er nach Rohan ritt.  
  
Es war kein Geheimnis, dass der König von Gondor und der König von Rohan gute Freunde waren. Man sagte, dass sie Seite an Seite im Ringkrieg gekämpft hätten. Was aber war der Grund, dass Aragorn nun mit so wenig Schutz nach Rohan ritt. Auch keimte bei mir die Idee, dass Arwen wohl seine Frau war. Denn je weiter ich darüber nachdachte umso sicherer wurde ich. Wer war aber die junge Elbin? Legolas Frau ?  
  
"Ihr könnt mich ruhig fragen", sagte Aragorn plötzlich und ich zuckte zusammen. Ich sah ihn fragend an. "Was sollte ich Euch fragen?" fragte ich. Aragorn lächelte. "Ich sehe Euch an, dass Ihr mir einige Fragen stellen wollt, mein Freund." Ich strich mir verlegen über die Haare. War mir meine Neugier so deutlich anzusehen?  
  
"Ich werde Euch nicht für Fragen strafen." Sagte er. Ich musste lächeln. Tatsächlich fühlte ich mich jetzt da ich wusste, dass er der König war unwohl in seiner Nähe. "Das habe ich auch nicht geglaubt. Ich wollte Euch nur nicht zu neugierig erscheinen, " meinte ich.  
  
Aragorn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Ich pflege meinen Leuten immer alles zu sagen und Ihr gehört jetzt dazu. Fragt also, " forderte er mich auf.  
  
"Ich würde gerne wissen was Euer genaues Ziel ist", sagte ich. Aragorn nickte. "Ich hätte es Euch früher gesagt, aber ich wollte es nicht an die große Glocke hängen. Man weiß ja nie." Ich nickte. Vorsicht war bei einer Reise das Wichtigste, das war mir auch schon klar. Vor allem wenn es eine Reisegesellschaft von so hohem Rang ist. "Unser Ziel ist Edoras", sagte Aragorn und sah mich direkt an.  
  
Edoras.ich hatte von der Hauptstadt und den königlichen Hallen von Rohan gehört. Allerdings war es mir nie vergönnt dorthin zu kommen. Die großen und hellen Hallen des Königreiches und das zu Hause von Rohans König. War dieser verheiratet? Ich konnte mich jedenfalls nicht erinnern davon gehört zu haben.  
  
"König Eomer will heiraten und hat mich und meine Familie zur Hochzeit eingeladen", sagte Aragorn weiter. Eine Hochzeit ? Ich werde bei einer königlichen Hochzeit dabei sein? Es erstaunte mich immer wieder wie schnell sich mein Leben geändert hatte. Ich ritt neben dem König von Gondor und begleitete ihn und seine Familie zu einer königlichen Hochzeit nach Rohan. Dabei hatte ich noch eine Bekanntschaft mit einem elbischen Prinzen gemacht und wer weiß, wen ich noch kennen lernen würde.  
  
"Ihr seht nicht besonders erfreut darüber aus", meinte Aragorn. "Doch das bin ich, aber ich frage mich nur, ob ich es schaffe mich vor so vielen adligen und königlichen Menschen nicht zu blamieren." Hatte ich das tatsächlich gesagt? Ich hörte Aragorn lachen. Dann spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter. "Keine Sorge, Könige sind auch nur Menschen", sagte er lachend. Ich lächelte gequält. Schließlich hatte ich mich schon vor den Augen eines Königs und eines Prinzen blamiert indem ich in einem Kampf verwickelt war, der wirklich keinerlei Sinn hatte. Wenn ich es mir allerdings recht überlegte, so musste es keinen schlechten Eindruck gemacht haben, da ich jetzt ja neben dem König zu einer königlichen Hochzeit ritt.  
  
BITTE REVIEWEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BIN SÜCHTIG DANACH!!!!!!! 


	12. Die Rast

Disclaimer: .es hat sich immer noch nichts geändert  
  
Anmerkungen: Hab gestern 'Irgendwo in Mexiko' gesehen - klasse Film übrigens - und das hat mich zum nachdenken gebracht. Vielleicht könnt ihr mir ja helfen: gibt es denn in Mittelerde Feuerwaffen oder zumindest Schießpulver - für Bomben oder so? Ja, ich geb' s zu: der Film hat mich inspiriert und vielleicht kann ich das eine oder andere einbauen.wär klasse, wenn ihr mir helfen könntet. Und weiter geht's..  
  
"Wo würdet ihr eine Rast einlegen?" fragte Aragorn nach einer Weile. Ich blickte mich um. Einige Stunden noch und wir würden von den hohen Ebenen hinunter in den Wald reiten müssen, der am Fuße des Plateaus zu finden war. "Ich würde sagen, wenn wir den Wald erreicht haben. Dort fließt ein Fluss und wenn wir den ein paar Meilen folgen kommen wir auf eine Lichtung, die groß genug ist um eine Rast machen zu können, " antwortete ich. Aragorn nickte.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später hatten wir die von mir erwähnte Lichtung erreicht und Aragorn befahl Rast zu machen. Ich wurde beauftragt Wasser zu holen, während die anderen Männer die Pferde zum Fluss führten und grasen ließen.  
  
Es war schon Mittag und die Sonne brachte mich zum Schwitzen. Ich kniete am Ufer und tauchte erst meine Hände in das kühle nass. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer bespritzte ich mein Gesicht und befeuchtete meinen Hals und meine Arme zur Abkühlung. Die Ärmel meines Hemdes hatte ich schon längst nach oben gekrempelt und tauchte zum dritten Mal meine Hände in das kühle Wasser.  
  
"Kann ich Euch helfen?" fragte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme. Ich erschrak so sehr, dass ich beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren hätte und im Fluss gelandet wäre.  
  
"Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich Euch erschreckt habe", sagte die weibliche Stimme und ich drehte mich schließlich um und stand auf. Die junge Elbin stand vor mir. Den dunklen Umhang hatte sie abgelegt und das helle blau ihres Kleides schien in der Sonne zu glänzen. Sie lächelte mich an und strich eine dunkle Strähne ihres Haares aus ihrem Gesicht.  
  
"Ich nehme Eure Hilfe gerne an", sagte ich und spürte, dass ich nervös mit meinen Fingern spielte. Sie lächelte und ihre braunen Augen suchten meinen Blick. Ich lächelte ebenfalls und erwiderte ihren Blick. Eine Weile standen wir so da, bis mir in den Sinn kam, dass ich ja eigentlich Wasser holen sollte.  
  
Ich löste mich von ihrem Blick und beugte mich zu dem Wasserbehälter, die am Ufer des Flusses lagen. Mit einem Lächeln reichte ich ihr zwei Behälter und gemeinsam beugten wir uns über den Fluss um die Behälter mit Wasser zu füllen. Ich ertappte mich des Öfteren wie ich ihr einen Blick zu warf. Sie war das hübscheste Geschöpf, das ich je gesehen hatte. Ihr langes Kleid lag um ihren vorgebeugten Körper und einzelne Strähnen hatten sich von ihrem Knoten gelöst. Sie umrahmten ihr sanftes Gesicht. Ihre Hände waren klein und zierlich, aber sie bewegten sich geübt durch das Wasser.  
  
In kurzer Zeit, die mir definitiv zu kurz erschien, hatten wir alle Behälter gefüllt. "Verratet Ihr mir euren Namen?" fragte ich sie als wir beide aufstanden. Sie lächelte. "Mein Name ist Alina. Eurer Name ist Eron, nicht wahr?" fragte sie. Ich nickte. Ein warum oder woher lag mir auf den Lippen, aber ich sprach sie nicht aus. Denn umso länger ich sie ansah umso ähnlicher sah sie Arwen. War sie etwa Aragorns Tochter?  
  
"Wie geht es Eurer Wunde?" fragte sie. Überrascht sah ich sie an. Meine Wunde ? Oh ja.die Schlägerei ! "Gut", sagte ich knapp. Ich hatte mich schon vor Arwen wegen dieser Schlägerei blamiert und ich wollte nicht, dass Alina schlecht von mir dachte.  
  
Nebeneinander gingen wir zurück zu den anderen. Aragorn sprach mit Legolas und einen seiner Männer, während die restlichen Männer sich um die Pferde kümmerten. Arwen saß auf einem Stein und nahm sich einen Apfel, der auf einer ausgebreitenden Decke vor ihr auf dem Waldboden lag. Mehrere Äpfel, Brot und andere Dinge lagen drauf. Arwen nickte uns zu sich und nahm mir gleich einen Wasserbehälter vom Arm. "Danke, Eron. Setzt Euch doch und esst eine Kleinigkeit, " sagte sie lächelnd. Alina setzte sich neben Arwen und nahm einen Schluck aus einem Wasserbehälter.  
  
"Danke für die Einladung, aber ich muss erst nach meinem Pferd sehen", antwortete ich und verbeugte mich kurz, bevor ich mich umdrehte. Gern wäre ich geblieben, aber was hätte der König von mir gedacht, wenn ich es mir mit den zwei Elbinnen bequem gemacht hätte, während die anderen Männer arbeiteten. Ich spürte weiter den Blick von der jungen Elbin auf meinem Rücken. Ein Kribbeln begann sich in meinem Bauch auszubreiten, aber es war mir nicht unangenehm.  
  
Gedankenverloren streichelte ich mein Pferd, als eine männliche Stimme mich ansprach. Ich drehte mich um und sah Legolas neben mir stehen. "Stör ich?" fragte er. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. In Wirklichkeit war ich froh, dass Legolas mich aus meinen Gedanken riss. Denn immer wieder kehrten meine Gedanken zu Alina zurück.  
  
"Aragorn möchte Euch sprechen", sagte Legolas. Ich nickte und tätschelte kurz den Kopf des Pferdes bevor ich mich auf den Weg zu Aragorn machte, der neben der Kutsche stand und nachdenklich auf eine Karte starrte, die vor ihm auf einer Kiste lag. Er hob seinen Blick, als ich auf ihn zukam. Mit einem Wink bat er mich heran und zeigte schweigend auf die Karte. Es war eine Karte von Rohan - so wie es aussah.  
  
"Glaubt Ihr wir schaffen es bis Elas?" fragte er und zeigte auf einen Punkt auf der Karte. Elas war ein kleines Dorf, das vor allem Reisende und Händler anzog, da es nach den Hochebenen zwischen Rohan und Gondor das nächstliegende Dorf war.  
  
Ich fuhr mit meinem Finger den Weg entlang, den wir nehmen mussten. 8 oder 10 Wegstunden müssten es bis Elas sein, aber in hartem Galopp. Mit einer Kutsche würde es länger dauern den Wald zu passieren, da man den langen Weg mit dem breiten Pfad nehmen musste. Als ich dies äußerte, nickte Aragorn kurz. "Dann sollten wir uns auf den Weg machen", meinte er und faltete nachdenklich die Karte zusammen.  
  
Er sah auf und betrachtete mich eine Weile. "Ihr kennt Euch gut aus, Eron. Aber ich mache mir Sorgen um den Weg, den wir einschlagen müssen. Im Gasthaus hab ich gehört das auf diesem Weg schon des Öfteren Reisende beraubt wurden." Ich nickte langsam. Es blieb meistens aber nicht beim bloßen Ausrauben.  
  
Aragorn platzierte seine Männer um die Kutsche und ich sollte neben der Kutschentür reiten. Nachdem man alles wieder verstaut hatte, ritten wir wieder los. Aragorn selber ritt alleine an der Spitze und Legolas ritt als letzter.  
  
Aragorns Sicherheitsmassnahmen waren sicher keine schlechte Idee und auch ich wurde je länger wir ritten nervöser. Ich hatte viel von den Morden und Rauben auf den Handelswegen gehört. Wenn diese Räuber dann erfuhren, dass ein König mit seiner Familie und ohne großem Schutz unterwegs war.Es war jedenfalls keine gute Vorstellung was passieren würde. Aber es wusste ja niemand, dass der König auf diesen Handelswegen reiste. Wir waren also sicher, zumindest in der Hinsicht, dass wir wie eine normale Reisegesellschaft aussahen.  
  
Ich blickte in die Kutsche. Wegen der Hitze hatte man die Vorhänge an den Türen entfernt und man die zwei weiblichen Insassen. Arwen saß ruhig an der Wand der Kutsche gelehnt und befasste sich mit Stickereien. Alina saß mit dem Rücken zum Kutscher und unsre Blicke trafen sich des Öfteren. Sie hatte auch eine Stickerei auf ihrem Schoß, aber sie schien schon lange nicht damit beschäftigt zu sein. Jedes Mal wenn unsre Blicke sich trafen, lächelte sie.  
  
Der Weg machte eine Kurve, als Legolas an mir vorbei ritt. Sollte er nicht hinten bleiben? Ich warf einen Blick zurück und sah, dass ein anderer Mann seinen Platz eingenommen hatte. Nur flüchtig konnte ich einen Blick auf sein Gesicht werfen. Es war neutral wie immer, aber etwas schien in seinen Augen zu glühen. Unruhe befiel mich und ich war mir sicher, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Legolas hatte Aragorn gerade erreichte, als ich plötzlich einen Schrei hinter mir vernahm. Blitzschnell drehte ich mich um und sah mit entsetzen, dass der Mann, der Legolas Platz eingenommen hatte, mit einem Pfeil im Hals vom Pferd gefallen war.  
  
*böse grins* Es geht bald weiter, wenn mein Praktikum es zu lässt.reviewen nicht vergessen *nach unten zeig* 


	13. Der Überfall

Disclaimer:  
  
.*gähn*.das Selbe wie immer  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Danke für die vielen Reviews.hey..mein Rekord von 5 Reviews für ein Kapitel *stolz bin* So, jetzt habe ich mich mal wieder vor meiner eigentlichen Arbeit gedrückt, aber was soll's...*grins* Dieses Kapitel ging mir recht leicht von der Hand...und ich hoffe, dass ich diesmal keine Logikfehler reingebaut hab. Lange habe ich überlegt wie ich Alina darstellen sollte und habe mich für eine mutige junge Elbin entschieden. Vielleicht krieg ich ja so mehr Reviews *lieb guck*. Nein, mal im ernst..ich hab mich halt mal dafür entschlossen und ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Mir gefällt der Gedanke, dass man vom Äußeren nicht sieht was in einem steckt *grins*. So, genug gelabert. Lehnt euch zurück und genießt die Show..bzw. das nächste Kapitel. Ok, es ist etwas kurz geworden, aber das nächste Kapitel wird länger...  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Sorry für die Unlogik..hab es gar nicht gemerkt. Der Witz kommt wieder...bald..versprochen! Na ja..*hust* meine Beschreibungen sind nicht so der Hit, aber ich werde mich bessern! Was die Hochzeit betrifft: Eron weiß, dass er nicht eingeladen ist, aber die Tatsache, dass dies kein gewöhnlicher Besuch ist, beeindruckt ihn. Schließlich passiert es nicht alle Tage, dass er zu einer königlichen Hochzeit reist und dazu noch mit einem anderen König. Danke für dein Lob..freu mich immer wieder, wenn du mir so viel reviewst *ganz lieb knuddel*. Mein Ego hast du auch ganz lieb wieder zusammen geklebt *grins* Danke auch dafür, dass du meine Frage bzgl. Schießpulver beantwortest hast. Vielleicht bau ich es noch ein, aber mal sehen.. Vielen vielen Dank für deine lieben Reviews *knuddel*  
  
An lilthanor:  
  
Neue Leserin *knuddel* !!!!!!!!! Tja, hier geht's weiter. Hoffe es gefällt dir weiter  
  
An mystica89:  
  
Hab schon gedacht, ich hätte dich irgendwo unterwegs verloren.danke für deine Review *knuddel*  
  
An kconnatica:  
  
Hurra !!!!!!! Noch eine neue Leserin..*grins* Wahrscheinlich hast du recht, aber es kommt ja bald noch ein bisschen was romantisches..wie auch immer..danke für dein Review und ich fühl mich geschmeichelt, das dein Weg zu mir geführt hat *grins* *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Cornelia:  
  
Schnell genug *grins*. Huch..das hab ich nicht gewusst, dass er verheiratet ist..danke für die Info..sollte mir dann noch mal HDR richtig durchlesen *g*. Hier ist es eben etwas anders und er war noch nicht verheiratet oder war schon...*grübel*...du wirst es ja sehen, nicht? *knuddel*  
  
Im selben Moment brach die Hölle los. Aus dem Nichts regneten Pfeile über unsre Köpfe hinweg und einige trafen ihr Ziel. Verzweifelt versuchte ich mein Pferd zu beruhigen, das durch die vielen Pfeile total die Fassung verlor und sich im Kreis drehte. Ich sprang von meinem Pferd und gab ihm einen kräftigen Klaps auf seine Hinterseite. So verlor ich wahrscheinlich mein Pferd, aber so aufgebracht wie es war, war es auch keine große Hilfe für mich. Es bäumte sich auf und verschwand zwischen den Bäumen.  
  
Ich wandte mich der Kutsche zu, die aussah wie ein Igel, da es von außen überall mit Pfeilen bestückt war. Kurz hielt ich inne. Wie kam es das keines dieser Pfeile mich getroffen hatte? Plötzlich erschien ein dunkler Kopf aus der Kutsche. Alina ! "Bleibt unten!" rief ich ihr zu, bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte.  
  
"Eron!" schrie eine Stimme und im selben Moment sah ich wie zwei lange Messer auf mich zukamen. Ich ergriff beide. Eins mit der scharfen Spitze und eins mit seinem dunklen Halter. Ich zuckte kurz zusammen, als die Wucht der scharfen Spitze mir in die Hand schnitt. Allerdings dachte ich nicht länger darüber nach. Zeit hatte ich eh nicht, denn plötzlich flogen keine Pfeile mehr. Völlige Ruhe herrschte und nicht mal die Vögel wagten ihren Schnabel zu öffnen.  
  
Im nächsten Moment ertönte Kampfgeschrei und aus dem Wald kamen mehr als dutzende Männer mit lautem Geschrei heraus. Mit beiden langen Messern stand ich vor der Kutsche. Jeden würde ich erstechen, der nur nah genug an sie heran kommen wollte. Es dauerte auch nicht lange und ich musste mich gegen drei Männer, die sicherlich nicht wussten, dass es so etwas wie Wasser gab, wehren.  
  
Einen streckte ich zu Boden und er würde sicher nicht mehr aufstehen. Seine beiden Gefährten schlugen gleichzeitig auf mich ein. Mit Schwertern oder diesen Messern kannte ich mich nicht besonders gut aus und ich verlor sie auch recht schnell wieder. Ohne die langen Messer musste ich mich mit Händen und Füßen wehren. Es war eine schwierige Angelegenheit, da die Männer ihre Schwerter immer noch in der Hand hielten. Die einzige Chance, die ich hatte war diese ihnen weg zu nehmen. Ich packte das Schwert des einen und zog ihn zu mir. Den Schmerz in meiner Hand ignorierte ich. Mit einem gezielten Schlag an seine Schläfe katapultierte ich ihn ins Land der Träume. Der andere hatte während dessen sein Schwert erhoben und wollte mich erschlagen, als er plötzlich mitten in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. Verwirrt starrte er auf seinen Bauch und ich folgte seinem Blick. Ein Messer steckte in seinem Oberkörper und die Spitze lugte blutig heraus.  
  
"Scheiße." zischte er bevor er die Augen verdrehte und zu Boden sackte. Mit offenem Mund blickte ich in das sanfte Gesicht der jungen Elbin, die mit einem leichten Lächeln das lange Messer aus seinem Körper zog. Noch bevor ich etwas sagen konnte, sagte sie: "Gern geschehen!" und wandte sich einem anderen Angreifer zu, der genau wie ich die junge Elbin erst verwirrt ansah. Kurz darauf verwandelte sich sein Gesicht, aber in ein dreckiges Grinsen und er kreuzte mit ihr die Klingen.  
  
Zum Nachdenken hatte ich auch in dem Moment keine Zeit, denn ein Schrei kündigte mir schon den nächsten Angreifer an. Ich bückte mich noch rechtzeitig um seiner Klinge zu ergehen. Blitzschnell sprang ich wieder auf und stieß ihm mein Fuß an die Seite. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel zu Boden. Ein spitzer Stein auf dem sein Kopf landete erledigte den Rest.  
  
Ich drehte mich wieder um und sah Legolas und Aragorn Seite an Seite kämpfen. Alina schlug im selben Moment einen Angreifer k.o. Wo war Arwen? Als ob sie meine Gedanken erraten hätte, erschien sie an Aragorns Seite mit einem Schwert in der Hand. Kein Wunder, das Aragorn keinen großen Trupp zur Sicherheit mitgenommen hatte. Die zwei Elbinnen konnten sich ja bestens wehren.  
  
Auch diese kurze Verschnaufpause wurde von einem weiteren Kampfschrei zerstört und kurz darauf hatte ich wieder alle Hände voll zu tun. Schon lange hatte ich es aufgegeben die Anzahl meiner zu Bode fallenden Feinde mir zu merken. Es schien kein Ende zu nehmen und ich spürte, dass meine anfängliche Kraft und Ausdauer langsam wich. Meine Bewegungen waren langsamer und brachten mir einige Schrammen und Schnitte bei.  
  
Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich erkennen, dass auch die Anderen langsamer wurden. Aragorn und Legolas kämpften verbissen Rücken an Rücken, während Arwen mit zwei Männern des Königs sich die Feinde vom Leib hielten. Alina konnte ich nirgends sehen und ein ungutes Gefühl breitete sich in mir aus.  
  
Mit einem Schlag in die Magengegend des Mannes, der vergeblich versuchte mich mit seinem Schwert aufzuspießen, hatte ich einige Minuten Verschnaufpause und sah mich suchend nach Alina um. Allerdings behielt ich den am Boden liegenden Mann immer im Auge.  
  
Nichts...ich war froh, dass auch am Boden zwischen den Leichen der Feinde keine Spur von Alina war. Ein spitzer Schrei ließ mich zusammen zucken und als ich in die Richtung sah aus der der Schrei kam, hielt ich erschrocken inne.  
  
Drei Männer zerrten Alina in ihrer Mitte in den Wald. "Alina!" rief ich laut und hoffte, dass auch Aragorn und die restlichen Männer es hörten. Tatsächlich sah ich wie Legolas und Aragorn in meine Richtung sahen. Kurz darauf sahen sie auch die drei Männer, die mit einer wild um sich schlagenden Alina in den Wald verschwanden.  
  
Aragorn sah mich kurz an und ich nickte. Er konnte sich nicht schnell genug von seinen Feinden befreien, die wie wild gewordene Tiere auf Legolas und Aragorn einschlugen.  
  
Ich packte das Schwert eines gefallenen Feindes und eilte in den Wald. Den Mann auf dem Boden vergaß ich in der Eile.  
  
Reviews nicht vergessen, ja? 


	14. Befreiung

Disclaimer:  
  
Niemand außer Eron gehört mir..ok, die Räuber habe ich auch erfunden..Alina auch...sagen wir es mal so...in diesem Kapitel gehört mir alles *breit grins*  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
So Leute..ich weiß, dass ich ewig nicht weiter geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte da eine Schreibblockade, was genau dieses Kapitel betraf *g*. Ich hoffe, dass ihr mir trotzdem treu geblieben sind, oder zumindest meine Geschichte weiter lest *lieb guck*.  
  
Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass ihr so lange wartet musstet, aber mit dem Beginn des neuen Semester hatte ich etwas Stress, bzw. musste das Chaos in meinem Stundenplan ordnen. Jetzt bin ich recht zufrieden, da ich ziemlich viel frei hab. Schließlich muss man das Leben ja genießen und man lebt ja nicht nur fürs Studium. Auch mit den ersten Partys hat mir die Zeit gefehlt weiter darüber nachzudenken wie es weiter gehen könnte und...ihr könnt ruhig lachen..als ich am Donnerstagmittag in Psychologie saß, kam mir der geniale Einfall.das seht ihr, bzw. lest ihr da unten *nach unten zeig*.  
  
Bevor ihr euch nun von dieser Seite wegklickt, was ich nicht hoffe, höre ich lieber auf. Also, auf das nächste Kapitel werdet ihr nicht so lange warten müssen..schließlich hab ich ja jede Woche Psychologie *grins*.  
  
An Cornelia:  
  
JA, das werde ich tun..*grins*..er ist halt hart im Nehmen..aber man sollte es nicht ausprobieren..*grübel*...hätte ich das vielleicht erwähnen sollen? Schließlich wird ja auch im Fernsehen davor gewarnt, wenn man etwas nicht nachahmen sollte *g*. Das mit dem, 'abgestochenen Schwein' hat mir gefallen..falls es dir nichts ausmacht, werde ich diesen Ausdruck benutzen. Danke für deine Review *knuddel*. Ich hoffe, du bist mir noch erhalten geblieben, trotz der langen Wartezeit?  
  
An lilthanor:  
  
Ich hab deine Fingernägel nicht gefunden, aber danke für dieses außergewöhnliche Kompliment...habe es mal so aufgefasst. Auch dir danke ich ganz lieb *knuddel*. Hab mich gefreut, dass es jemanden gibt, der mich schon vermisst hat *grins*.  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Danke für dein Kompliment..auch ich hab keine Ahnung von Schwertkämpfen..ich hätte das wohl nicht sagen sollen, oder? *g* Na jedenfalls freu ich mich, dass dir meine Kampfszenen gefallen, obwohl ich da immer lange überlegen muss, wer wen getreten hat, wer schon abgekratzt ist und wer noch aufrecht steht ;-) Ich hoffe, dass du trotz der verstrichenen Zeit, weiter liest *knuddel*.  
  
An connatica:  
  
Danke, für deine reichliche Reviews *ganz lieb knuddel*. Romanze kommt noch.......denk ich. Heath Ledger...darauf bin ich gar nicht gekommen, aber es könnte passen *grins*. Amazone? Auch keine schlechte Idee...wollte halt nicht die alten Geschlechtertypen reinbringen... hoffe, es gefällt dir weiter ;-)  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Die Kampfgeräusche wurden leiser und schienen vom Wald verschluckt zu werden. Ich verlor jegliches Zeitgefühl als ich der Gruppe nacheilte, die Alina in ihrer Gewalt hatte.  
  
Anfangs hatte ich ihre Schreie gehört, aber nach einer Weile waren sie verstummt und ich musste jetzt auf den Boden achten um den Feinden folgen zu können.  
  
Mein Herz verkrampfte sich bei dem Gedanken was sie wohl mit Alina getan hatten um sie zum Schweigen zu bringen. Wenn sie ihr auch nur ein Haar gekrümmt hatten, dann würden sie es mit mir zu tun bekommen..  
  
Sie würden doch nicht..nein, es wäre doch sinnlos Alina erst zu entführen und sie dann zu töten. Warum hatten sie aber Alina entführt? Wahrscheinlich wollten sie Lösegeld..  
  
Ich hatte schon von einigen Fällen gehört, dass die Räuberbanden Frauen entführten um von ihren Familien Geld zu erpressen. Allerdings geschah dies selten und nachdem die Familien mit gutem Willen bezahlt hatten, fand man die Leiche der Entführten.  
  
Diese Gedanken spornten mich weiter an. Einen kurzen Blick in den Himmel, was man durch das Blätterdach sehen konnte, verriet mir, dass es schon Abend, wenn nicht schon Nacht war. War ich etwa so lange unterwegs? Ich blickte auf den Boden und konnte weiterhin die Spuren der Männer sehen.  
  
Ich war kein Fährtenleser, aber die Fußspuren konnte jedes Kind sehen. Sie schienen sich in Sicherheit zu wiegen. Schnell ging ich weiter und spürte nach einigen Schritten, dass meine Beine nicht mehr lange durchhalten würden.  
  
Irgendwann mussten sie doch eine Pause einlegen. Meine Gedanken schweiften wieder zu Alina und ihren Entführern. Was wenn die Entführer wussten, dass Alina in irgendeiner Verbindung zu Aragorn, König von Gondor, stand? Nicht auszudenken, was sie mit ihr machen würden.  
  
Der Geruch nach Rauch stieg in meine Nase und ich blieb stehen. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf meinem Gesicht aus. Ich hatte sie gefunden! Nun ging ich langsamer voran und nahm jeden Baum und jeden Strauch zur Deckung.  
  
Ich konnte Stimmen hören und das Knacken der Äste im Feuer. "Das war ein Kinderspiel!" hörte ich eine Stimme lachen. Die restlichen Männer stimmten mit ein. Vorsichtig lugte ich hinter meiner letzten Deckung, einem großen und sicherlich sehr alten Baum, hervor.  
  
Eine Lichtung breitete sich vor mir aus. In der Mitte hatten die Männer ein Feuer in Gang gebracht. Neben dem Feuer lagen einige Taschen. Hatten sie ihre Pferde im Wald versteckt? Warum sonst würden sie Taschen mit sich rumschleppen? Da es sich vor allem um Satteltaschen handelte. Sie waren größer als normale Taschen.  
  
Die Männer saßen um die Feuerstelle herum und redeten laut miteinander. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Diese Männer waren sehr unvorsichtig und ich würde es sicherlich zu meinem Vorteil ausbauen können. Mein Lächeln verschwand als ich eine Gestalt ein paar Meter von der Feuerstelle erkennen konnte. Sie war an einen Baum gefesselt, aber ihr Kopf war hoch erhoben.  
  
Das musste Alina sein..nein, das war Alina! Sie rührte sich nicht, aber ihre aufrechte Haltung zeigte, dass sie bei Bewusstsein war. Zwar konnte ich sie von dieser Entfernung nicht genau sehen, aber sie schien keine schweren Verletzungen davon getragen zu haben. Ich seufzte erleichtert durch, als sie sich plötzlich bewegte. Es ging ihr also soweit gut.  
  
Nun war die Frage was ich jetzt tun sollte. Kopflos in die Situation zu laufen, war sicherlich nicht sehr weise. Ich blickte auf mein Schwert. In diesem Moment bemerkte ich, dass meine Hände aussehen, als ob jemand sie als ein Stück Holz zum Schnitzen benützt hätte. Kreuz und Quer waren Schrammen und einige tiefe Schnitte auf meinen beiden Händen - Innenflächen zu sehen.  
  
Ich verzog mein Gesicht, als mit dieser Erkenntnis auch der Schmerz sich an meinen Händen bemerkbar machte. Als ich wieder aufblickte sah ich, dass die Männer begannen einige Decken auf dem Boden auszulegen. Sie blieben also über Nacht. Ich warf einen Blick in den Himmel. Wohl eher würden sie sich ein paar Stunden ausruhen, bevor sie wieder aufbrechen würden, da es sich schon nach Mitternacht war. Das Lagerfeuer und der Mondschein, der sich ein Weg durch die Blätterdecke gefunden hatte, beleuchtete die Lichtung.  
  
Wenn ich also eine Weile wartete bis zwei der Männer schliefen, so könnte ich mit erheblich weniger Probleme Alina befreien können. Natürlich könnte ich auch gleich angreifen, aber meine Hände schmerzten jetzt, nachdem ich wusste wie sie aussahen, und die Männer waren, so wie es aussah unverletzt. Das würde ein Nachteil sein und wahrscheinlich auch Alinas Leben gefährden. Ich glaubte nämlich kaum, dass sie mich nicht wieder erkennen würden, oder dass sie so dumm wären nicht zu merken, dass ich sie angriff um Alina zu befreien.  
  
Ich ließ mich also hinter dem Baum nieder mit dem Rücken zur Lichtung. Gerne hätte ich das Schwert aus der Hand gelegt, nur hatte ich die Befürchtung, dass ich sie danach nicht mehr in die Hand nehmen könnte.  
  
Die nächsten Minuten oder Stunden, ich hatte keinerlei Zeitgefühl mehr, verbrachte ich in dem ich ab und zu zur Lichtung blickte um auf eine passende Gelegenheit zu warten.  
  
Während dieser Zeit fragte ich mich, wie ich bloß in eine solche Situation kommen konnte. Hätte ich vor zwei Tagen keinen Streit mit Lenin gehabt, dann wäre ich sicherlich nicht hier. Natürlich vermisste ich meine Mutter, aber ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es so oder so eines Tages passiert wäre und wer hätte gedacht, dass aus so einer Schlägerei gleich eine Reise mit einem König zu der Hochzeit eines anderen König wäre?  
  
Der König...Aragorn..ich hoffte, dass es ihnen gut ging und das sie es geschafft hatten sich in Sicherheit zu bringen.  
  
Wieder warf ich einen Blick auf die Lichtung. Zwei der Männer schliefen schon und die einzige Waffe hatte sich seit einiger Zeit nicht bewegt. War diese auch eingeschlafen? Ich stand leise auf und beobachtete eine Weile die Wache. Er saß an einen Baum gelehnt, der nur ein paar Schritte von Alina entfernt war.  
  
Langsam und leise verließ ich meine Deckung und näherte mich von der rechten Seite Alina. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten bis ich am nächststehenden Baum neben ihr in Deckung ging.  
  
Mein Herz klopfte mir bis in der Hals. Ich durfte keinen Fehler machen, denn sonst warn wir beide verloren...  
  
Ich atmete tief durch, bevor ich die letzten Schritte zu Alina schlich. Während diesen Schritten wurde ich von dem langsam kleiner werdenden Feuer bescheint und wenn einer der Männer in dem Moment wach war, konnte er mich sehen.  
  
Erst als ich hinter dem Baum ankam, an dem Alina gefesselt war, wagte ich wieder zu atmen. Ein paar Sekunden wartete ich und hörte auf jedes Geräusch, aber niemand hatte mich gesehen.  
  
Nun kniete ich mich vorsichtig nieder und berührte vorsichtig Alinas rechten Arm, der an dem Baum gefesselt war, genau wie ihr anderer Arm.  
  
Sie zuckte bei meiner Berührung leicht zusammen. "Alina", flüsterte ich leise, "halt still ich werde deine Fesseln lösen." Ich legte sanft meine linke Hand über ihre zusammengebundenen Hände und mit der anderen Hand die Fesseln durch. Sie fielen zu Boden, aber Alina bewegte sich nicht.  
  
Ich sah vorsichtig zu der Wache, aber ein leises Schnarchen, was mir vorher gar nicht aufgefallen war, verriet mir, dass der Mann tief und fest schlief.  
  
"Komm", sagte ich leise und nahm ihr rechte Hand. Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Sie hauchte ein leises 'Danke' und ich konnte ihre Augen leuchten sehen. Ich nickte lächelnd und gemeinsam schlichen wir von der Lichtung weg. 


	15. Gefangen

Disclaimer:  
  
Immer noch nicht meins...nur teilweise..  
  
Bemerkungen:  
  
..und der zweite folgt sogleich *grins*. Da ich mir vorgenommen habe an diesem Wochenende an allen meiner Geschichten etwas rum zu basteln, kommt schon das nächste Kapitel gleich dazu.  
  
Ich habe definitiv zuviel Gladiator geschaut *g*. Jetzt liegt es an euch..soll ich Eron und Alina zu Sklaven machen, oder soll ich sie doch lieber erretten lassen oder ihnen zur Flucht helfen? Ihr könnt entscheiden... Also, her mit euren Reviews und stimmt ab!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Wir gingen eine Weile schweigend nebeneinander her, denn weder ich noch Alina wollten, dass ihre Entführer Alinas Verschwinden bemerken. Jedenfalls so lange nicht bis wir eine große Entfernung zwischen ihnen und uns gebracht hatten.  
  
"Ich glaub, wir können eine Pause einlegen.." Meinte Alina nach einer Weile. Ich nickte, da ich gegen eine kleine Pause nichts hatte.  
  
Erschöpft ließ ich mich vor einem Baum nieder. Ich schloss meine Augen um den pochenden Schmerz in meinen Händen und auch an anderen Stellen meines Körpers zu ignorieren, aber es half nichts.  
  
Erst als ich eine sanfte Berührung an meinen rechten Arm spürte, öffnete ich wieder meine Augen. Alina saß neben mir und sah mich besorgt an. "Geht es dir gut?" fragte sie leise. Gut? Mir ging's beschissen...meine Hände schmerzten und immer noch bluteten sie. Meine Beine und Füße fühlten sich an, als ob man Gewichte an ihnen befestigt hätte. Auch hatte ich das Gefühl, dass meine blauen Flecken und Schrammen sich von meinem letzten Kampf wieder meldeten. Dazu kamen noch die neuesten Schrammen und sicherlich noch einige Schnitte.  
  
"Den Umständen entsprechend", antwortete ich und betrachtete sie nun eine Weile. Sie schien unverwundet zu sein, lediglich eine kleine Schramme war über ihrem linken Auge zu erkennen. Mein Blick wanderte zu ihren Händen. Ihre Handgelenke waren wund von den Fesseln, aber was mich erschreckte war ihre rechte Hand, die über und über mit Blut beschmutzt war.  
  
"Du blutest", sagte ich und nahm ihre Hand in meine Hände. Durch diese Bewegung schmerzten meine Hände nur noch mehr, aber ich ignorierte sie. Ich hörte wie sie plötzlich die Luft scharf einzog und ich sah überrascht auf. Sie sah mir direkt in die Augen. Genau wie an dem ersten Abend, als ich sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte.  
  
Schweigend nahm sie nun meine Hände in die ihre. Ich hörte ein Rascheln und dann spürte ich wie sie mit einem Stoffstück begann meine Hände zu säubern. Es tat weh, aber ich wusste, dass es sein musste, wenn die Wunden sich nicht entzünden sollten.  
  
Mein Blick blieb an ihrem Gesicht hängen. Sie war wirklich wunderschön und ich konnte es nicht glauben, dass sie zuvor mein Leben gerettet hatte. "Wir sollten wirklich langsam wieder los", meinte ich nach einer Weile. "Deine Wunden müssen gereinigt werden", sagte sie schlicht. "Ich weiß", sagte ich und entwand meine Hände von den ihren. Sie sah auf. "Aber wir müssen uns erst in Sicherheit bringen. Diese Männer haben deine Flucht sicherlich bemerkt." Sie nickte.  
  
Wir standen beide auf und ich wollte zu dem Schwert greifen, das ich während unserer Pause neben mir gelegt habe. Alina war schneller uns nahm das Schwert in ihre Hand. Ich sah sie überrascht an. "Hast du vergessen, dass ich recht gut mit dem Schwert umgehen kann? Jedenfalls besser als du, " sagte sie lächelnd. Ich wollte protestieren, aber sie ich wusste, dass sie recht hatte. Meine Hände waren ja der beste Beweis dafür.  
  
"Gehen wir", sagte ich und wir nahmen wieder unseren Weg auf. Eine Weile gingen wir durch den Wald, aber es schien kein Ende zu geben. "Weißt du wo wir sind?" fragte Alina nach einer Weile. Sollte ich ihr die Wahrheit sagen? Ich hatte keinen blassen Schimmer wo wir waren, geschweige denn die Richtung die wir eingeschlagen hatten. "Ehrlich gesagt, nein.." Sagte ich und fuhr mir verlegen durchs Haar. Meine Hände waren seit einiger Zeit taub geworden und ich spürte meine Handflächen kaum. Auch fühlte ich mich ausgelaugt. Was sicher an dem vielen Blutverlust hing. Es war erstaunlich wie viel Blut ein Mensch hatte..das dann aus den Händen fließen kann...  
  
Da hörten wir plötzlich ein Rauschen und leises Plätschern. Ein Fluss oder ein Bach musste in der Nähe sein. Wir brauchten uns nicht zu verständigen, denn wir schlugen automatisch den Weg, der uns näher zu diesem Geräusch brachte, ein.  
  
Der Morgen graute, als wir endlich den Ursprung des Geräuschs fanden. Noch nie war ich so glücklich über den Anblick eines kleinen plätschernden Baches. Er würde uns nicht nur Erfrischung schenken, sondern würde uns sicher zur nächsten Siedlung führen, die an dem Bach gebaut war.  
  
Erleichtert ließ ich mich am Ufer nieder und tauchte meine Hände ins Wasser, dicht gefolgt von meinem Kopf. Das kühle Nass floss über meinen Kopf und über meinen ganzen Körper, als ich den Kopf wieder aus dem Wasser hob. Erleichtert seufzte ich auf. In dem Moment wollte ich nach Alina sehen, als etwas Kaltes und Hartes gegen meinen Hals gedrückt wurde. Meine Schultern sackten hinunter.  
  
"Na, sie einer mal an, was wir hier gefunden haben, Krümel!" hörte ich eine männliche Stimme hinter mir. "Was hast du denn gefunden?" hörte ich eine etwas weiter entfernte Stimme. "Etwas Schöneres, als das was ich gefunden habe?" fragte dieselbe Stimme weiter und lachte leise.  
  
"Ich weiß nicht, Krümel, aber vielleicht etwas Nützlicheres, als deine Beute", sagte erste Stimme. Die kalte Klinge - denn um was anderes konnte es sich logischer Weise nicht handeln - zwang mich langsam aufzustehen.  
  
Wut stieg in mir auf, denn mir war klar, dass der andere Mann Alina in seinen Fängen hatte. "Wenn ihr ihr auch nur ein Haar krümmt, dann wird es euch Leid tun", zischte ich. "Uh..da hab ich aber Angst.." Sagte der Mann, der mir seine Klinge an den Hals hielt.  
  
Mit der Klinge zwang er mich mich umzudrehen und ich konnte sehen wie ein großer Mann, der eher einem Riesen ähnelte, Alinas Arme hinter ihrem Rücken gefesselt hatte. Zwei große Reiserucksäcke lagen neben ihm. Genauso wie mein Schwert.  
  
Der Riese kam auf mich zu. "Fessel ihn Krümel und ich werde die Gegend auskundschaften", sagte der Mann hinter mir. Als der Riese meine beiden Arme packte und begann sie hinter meinem Rücken zu fesseln, löste sich die Klinge von meinem Hals. Ein Mann, der etwas kleiner war als ich war, trat vor mir und betrachtete mich eine Weile. Er war dünn, recht dünn sogar und sein dunkler langer Vollbart schien das einzige an ihm zu sein, das so richtig dick war. Er strich sich nachdenklich durch seinen Bart. Seine Kleidung, genau wie die Kleidung des Riesen war alt und abgetragen. Auch schienen beide sich nicht im Mindesten um die Löcher zu sorgen, die ihre Kleidung zierte.  
  
"Mir scheint wir haben einen Rohimir eingefangen, " sagte der kleine Mann nachdenklich. Ich hielt in meiner Bemühung, den Riesen seine Arbeit so schwer wie möglich zu machen inne, als ich ihn sprechen hörte. Dieser schien es als Bestätigung zu nehmen und grinste. "Gallus wird viel für einen Rohimir bezahlen", sagte er grinsend und man konnte dabei seine verfaulten Zähne sehen.  
  
Der Riese hatte seine Arbeit beendet, denn ich konnte meine Hände nicht mehr bewegen. Er zog mich zu Alina, die auf dem Boden saß und die Männer genau beobachtete. Ich konnte leichte Angst in ihren Augen sehen, aber eben nur leichte. Nicht zum ersten Mal erstaunte sie mich. Eine junge Elbin, die wahrscheinlich sogar Aragorns Tochter war, also eine Prinzessin, war, konnte mit dem Schwert gut umgehen und ängstlich wie andere Frauen war sie nicht.  
  
Krümel, so hieß wohl der Riese - was für ein eigenartiger Name für einen Riesen -, drückte mich auf den Boden. "Und was sollen wir mit dem Mädchen machen, Bütt?" fragte der Riese. "Gallus wird sicher eine Verwendung für eine Sklavin haben. Ich sah aus dem Augenwinkel wie Alina sich verkrampfte. Wir mussten hier weg, denn es hörte sich nicht besonders gut an, was die Männer mit uns planten.  
  
"Also, ich werde mich mal umsehen, ob wir nicht noch mehr solcher Goldminen finden und du richtest uns was zu essen, " befahl der Kleinere und wollte zwischen den Bäumen verschwinden, als Krümel ihm noch was zurief und er stehen blieb: "Kriegen die auch was?"  
  
"Gib ihnen von dem Trockenfleisch. Wir wollen doch nicht, dass sie vom Fleisch fallen, bevor wir sie verkauft haben, " antwortete er und warf einen belustigten Blick auf uns. Kurz darauf verschwand er im Wald. Krümel begann in den Taschen zu kramen und brachte kurz darauf ein Feuer zustande.  
  
"Alles in Ordnung?" fragte ich und sah zu Alina. Diese nickte langsam. Mir musste was einfallen, denn diese Männer wollten uns verkaufen.  
  
"Wer ist dieser Gallus?" fragte ich Krümel. Der sah von seiner Essenvorbereitung überrascht auf und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seinem Gesicht. "Er hat eine Gladiatorenschule", antwortete er und wandte sich dann wieder dem Essen zu.  
  
Gladiatorenschule? Ich hatte vor einiger Zeit davon gehört. Es handelte sich um eine Schule für Sklaven, die in Arenen um ihr Leben kämpften. Sie wurden dort ausgebildet oder auch nicht um dann vor Publikum um ihr Leben kämpften. Sklaven gab es nur in den entlegensten Gebieten, die von Mördern und Dieben in den Händen gehalten wurden. So gab es auch nur dort solche Gladiatorenschulen.  
  
Mein Magen zog sich zusammen. Falls sie uns tatsächlich an Gallus verkauften, so waren wir verloren, denn keiner war je wieder von diesen Gegenden wieder gekommen. Ich sah zu Alina und unsre Blicke trafen sich. Sie hatte Angst, ich konnte es sehen und doch konnte ich auch Kampfgeist in ihr sehen.  
  
Ich hörte wie sich Schritte näherten und sah auf. Krümel stand mit zwei nicht sehr appetitlich aussehenden Stücken Trockenfleisch vor uns. "Hier, esst.." Sagte er und legte die zwei Stücke vor uns auf dem Boden, dann ging er hinter mich und öffnete meine Fesseln. Als ich dabei versuchte mich loszureißen packte er meine verletzten Hände und drückte mit seiner Hand zu. Ich biss mir auf die Lippen um nicht zu schreien und schloss meine Augen. Er drückte fester und ich spürte, wie mich ein Schwindelgefühl packen wollte um mich in die Dunkelheit einer Bewusstlosigkeit zu ziehen. Mit Kraft der Verzweiflung versuchte ich ruhig und gleichmäßig zu atmen. Die Zeit kam mir endlos vor und ich wusste nicht ob ich nun bewusstlos war, oder nicht.  
  
Als der Schmerz und das Schwindelgefühl nachließen öffnete ich die Augen. Ich spürte etwas Feuchtes auf meinen Händen und sah wie die junge Elbin vorsichtig meine Hände mit Wasser reinigte. Ein Becher mit Wasser stand neben ihr. Erstaunt sah ich, dass ihre Hände nicht gefesselt waren.  
  
"Na, sieh mal einer an. Der leichtsinnige Rohimir ist wieder zu sich gekommen, " sagte eine männliche Stimme spöttisch. Ich sah auf. Der kleine Mann mit dem Bart stand vor uns. "Krümel!" rief er kurz darauf. Der Riese erschien. "Fessel sie wieder und in zwei Stunden brechen wir auf." Sagte er und ging zurück zu der schon runter gebrannten Feuerstelle.  
  
Ich sah wieder zu Alina, die sich ohne Gegenwehr wieder fesseln ließ. "Warum hast du dich nicht gewehrt?" fragte ich überrascht, als der Riese wieder gegangen war. "Sie haben mich nur deine Wunden reinigen lassen, wenn ich verspreche mich nicht zu wehren", sagte sie leise.  
  
Schweigend sah ich auf meine Hände, sie waren beide mit hellblauem Stoff von Alinas Kleid verbunden. Sie hatte also ihre mögliche Freiheit für mich aufgegeben...  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Ich warte auf eure Stimme und eure Reviews.. 


	16. Die perfekte Idee?

Disclamier: Nichts gehört mir, außer Eron, Alina und meiner zu großen Phantasie *g*  
  
Anmerkung:  
  
Ich weiß, es ist wirklich nicht besonders viel, aber ich will nur zeigen, dass es mich noch gibt. Bin im Moment etwas im Stress...habe zwei Referate noch vor mir, wobei einer schon fertig ist und der andere nur darauf wartet *g*. Seid mir bitte nicht böse wegen der Kürze, sobald alles vorbei ist und endlich Ferien sind, komme ich mit weiteren Kapiteln...versprochen! Vielen vielen Dank schon mal im Voraus an meine drei treuen Leserinnen!!!! *alle lieb knuddel* So genießt das kleine Stück und schreibt viele Reviews...falls es da draußen noch stille Leser gibt, erwarte ich auch von euch eine Review! Ach, da fällt mir ein...meine Phantasie ist wohl mit mir durchgegangen.aber ihr werdet ja sehen wie es weiter geht...im nächsten Kapitel.  
  
An Cornelia:  
  
Nach langer Zeit bin ich auch mal wieder da *grins*. Danke für deine Review *knuddel* ..keine Sorge, ich kann die beiden ja wohl schlecht hängen lassen und mit Aragorn hast du vollkommen recht: würde er seine Tochter kampflos aufgeben?  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Ah, mein Lieblingskritikerin *knuddel*!!! Wie gesagt.meine Phantasie ist mit mir durchgegangen *g*. Was Alina anbelangt..da hast du wohl recht, ob es aber Eron weiß? Psycho hab ich übrigens gestrichen, aber am Freitag halt ich ein Referat in Pädagogik über Soziale Entwicklung und da hab ich sehr viel über die Beziehung zwischen Vater uns Sohn gelesen.macht dich also darauf gefasst darüber was zu lesen *grins*. Was Krümel betrifft...meine Ideen für Namen sind schlichtweg besch.. so hab ich halt das übliche Klischee genommen. Ein riesiger böse Mann mit eingeschränktem Gehirn und einem dämlichen Namen..musste bei diesen Beiden immer an den Film Kevin allein zu Haus denken..ich weiß..bescheuert..  
  
An connatica:  
  
Hallo Liebes *knuddel*! Tja, die Versklavung wird nicht stattfinden, aber es hat mich auf eine neue Idee für eine andere Fic gebracht...es lebe die Phantasie ;-) Hoffe dieses kleine Kapitelchen gefällt dir..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Die Sonne war am höchsten Punkt angelangt und warf ihre warmen Strahlen auf die kleine Lichtung. Krümel packte schon seit einiger Zeit die Sachen zusammen während der kleinere Mann am Ufer des Baches saß und fröhlich ein Lied trällerte. Seit einiger Zeit überlegte ich fieberhaft wie wir aus dieser misslichen Lage herauskommen könnten, aber ich kam zu keinem Ergebnis. Mein Kopf tat höllisch weh und die Sonne mit ihrer Helligkeit half auch nicht.  
  
Ich beobachtete Krümel gedankenverloren, als Alina sich neben mir regte. Ich sah zur Seite und konnte ein Glänzen in ihren Augen sehen. Hatte sie was gesehen oder gehört?  
  
Angestrengt versuchte ich etwas zu hören..nichts..oder doch? Ein leiser Pfeifton war zu hören, der aber genauso gut einem Vogel gehören könnte.  
  
"Na, dann wollen wir mal", sagte der kleine Mann plötzlich. Ich zuckte zusammen, da ich ihn nicht gehört oder gesehen hatte. Er stand vor mir und blickte auf mich und Alina hinunter.  
  
"Krümel!" schrie er. Der Riese bewegte sich langsam auf uns zu und da schlug es ein wie der Blitz. "Nimm das Mädchen und der Junge kann ja laufen", befahl der Kleinere.  
  
"Lässt du dir das gefallen?" fragte ich, als er sich schon halb hinunter gebückt hatte um Alina aufzuheben. Er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne. "Warum musst du immer die..." ich musste mitten im Satz abbrechen, als eine Faust mich mitten ins Gesicht traf. "Halt die Klappe, Großmaul", zischte der kleine Mann.  
  
Ich leckte vorsichtig meine Lippen und grinste leicht. "Hast du Angst, dass dein Schosshund dir nicht mehr folgt?" fragte ich. Es war die einzige Idee, die ich hatte, also setzte ich alles auf eine Karte. Der Riese sah mich mit einem merkwürdigen Ausdruck an, als ob er seit langem sein Gehirn wieder benutzte und nicht so recht wusste wie das funktionierte.  
  
Dem kleinen Mann stieg die Zornesröte ins Gesicht. "Bezahlt du deinen Diener auch gut genug? Ich hab gehört, dass Lakaien heutzutage recht begehrt.." Wieder traf mich eine Faust ins Gesicht und ich spürte, wie mein linkes Auge langsam anschwoll und mein Unterlippe aufriss. Langsam wurde es an der Zeit, dass der Riese was dazu sagte, aber anscheinend brauchte sein Gehirn länger zur Bearbeitung von Informationen als ich dachte...vielleicht hatte ich ihn auch falsch eingeschätzt.  
  
"Verdammt", zischte der kleine Mann und hielt sich seine Hand. "Hau ihm von mir eine rein, Krümel, damit er nichts mehr sagen!" befahl er weiter. Krümel schien allerdings immer noch weiter zu überlegen und hatte den anderen Mann wohl gar nicht gehört. Der brummte etwas Unmissverständliches und packte mein Schwert das immer noch am Boden lag.  
  
So langsam aber sicher hatte sich diese Idee doch nicht so gut funktioniert, wie ich dachte. Ich warf Alina einen Blick zu, diese blickte angestrengt in den Wald. Noch bevor ich über ihr seltsames Verhalten nachdenken konnte, hörte ich einen Schrei. Ich sah zum kleinen Mann, der nun direkt über mir stand mit dem Schwert hoch erhoben und im selben Moment sauste die Klinge auf mich zu. Ich schloss die Augen..das war's also..mein perfekter Plan..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Reviews bitte! Ob Morddrohungen, Kritik oder Lob...reviewt biiiiittttteeeee!!!!!! 


	17. Die zweite Befreiung

Disclaimer:  
  
*seufz* Nix gehört mir, außer Eron und ein paar Dazugefügten Figuren.  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
*HOHOHO* Weihnachten ist nahe und da ich heute sehr fleißig war, gibt es ein neues Kapitelchen...  
  
Danke für die Reviews, auch wenn es diesmal weniger waren..Schicksal...  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
*ganz lieb knuddel* Das ist jetzt meine Version von der Befreiung ;-) . Keine Sorge, ich mach immer was ich will *grins*. Da hast du mir einige Ideen gegeben..  
  
An Ithiliell:  
  
Ein Wunder ist geschehen!!!! Eine neue Leserin *ganz doll knuddel* !!!!! Danke!!!!!!! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiter!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Aber nichts passierte...keine scharfe Klinge durchschnitt oder durchdrang meinen Körper. Lediglich ein Geräusch als ob zwei Schwerter gegeneinander prallten. Ich riss die Augen auf und blickte verdutzt auf die gekreuzten Klingen nur ein paar Millimeter vor meinem Gesicht.  
  
Ich verfolgte die fremde Schwertspitze und blickte in ein mir bekanntes Gesicht. "Ergebt euch", sagte Legolas, der dem kleinen Mann gleichzeitig ein Messer an die Kehle hielt.  
  
Dieser fluchte, ließ aber schließlich sein Schwert, dass ja eigentlich mir, oder zumindest dem gehörte, von dem ich es beim Unfall geliehen hatte, sinken. Ein schwarzhaariger Elb erschien wie aus dem Boden gewachsen neben Legolas und zerrte den Mann unsanft weg.  
  
"Wie mir scheint, ziehen Euch solche Situationen an", sagte Legolas amüsiert, als er mir die Fesseln mit seinem Messer durchschnitt. Verlegen rieb ich meine Handgelenke, was wieder die Schmerzen in meinen Händen auf den Plan rief. Ich verzog leicht das Gesicht als der weiche Stoff meine Wunden streifte.  
  
Alina! Ich sah zur Seite und stellte mit Erleichterung fest, dass sie in den Armen von Aragorn lag, der ihr erleichtert über den Rücken fuhr. Aragorns Blick blieb an mir hängen und er warf mir einen dankbaren Blick zu. Ich nickte kurz und er lächelte daraufhin.  
  
"Kommt", sagte Legolas neben mir und half mir hoch. "Danke", sagte ich zu Legolas. Er nickte lächelnd und stieß einen kurzen Pfiff aus. Kurz darauf trabte mein Pferd aus dem Wald, dicht gefolgt von Legolas weißer Stute. Überrascht strich ich über den Kopf meines Pferdes.  
  
"Wo habt Ihr ihn denn gefunden?" fragte ich. Legolas betrachtete mein Pferd eine Weile und grinste dann. "Er hatte eine Lichtung gefunden und war dabei alle Pilze in der näheren Umgebung zu essen." Ich schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte meinem Pferd "Vielfraß" ins Ohr, was mir einen Stoß einbrachte.  
  
"Eron." Sagte eine Stimme hinter mir und ich drehte mich um. Es war Aragorn. "Ich danke Euch......" Ich schüttelte verlegen den Kopf. "Ich muss mich bedanken...wenn Ihr nicht gekommen wäret, dann wäre ich einen Kopf kürzer", meinte ich. Er nickte ernst. "Dann sind wir ja quitt." Meinte er. Quitt würde ich nicht sagen, schließlich hatte er mich schon einmal aus einer verzwickten Situation befreit...  
  
"Wir sollten Losreiten, wenn wir noch vor Einbruch der Nacht Edoras erreichen wollen", meinte Aragorn. Legolas nickte und ging zur Lichtung zurück, wo die zwei Diebe oder was sie auch immer waren, auf dem Boden saßen. Neben dem einen dunkelhaarigen Elb befand sich noch ein weiterer Elb auf der Lichtung, der sich mit Alina unterhielt. Diese schien unverletzt zu sein und warf mir ein besorgtes Lächeln zu, als sich unsere Blicke für kurze Zeit trafen.  
  
"Zeigt mir Eure Hände", sagte Aragorn. "Es geht ihnen gut", sagte ich und schob meine Hände in die Hosentasche, was den Schmerz nur verstärkte. Mein Gesicht schien den Schmerz wieder zu spiegeln, denn Aragorn hob nur wissend seine Augenbrauen. Verdammt, dem konnte man wirklich nichts vormachen, aber wahrscheinlich hatte auch Alina auch was davon erwähnt.  
  
Seufzend hielt ich ihm meine Hände hin. Vorsichtig nahm er den "Verband" hab den Alina zuvor gemacht hatte und strich eine hellgrüne Paste auf die Wunden. Ich holte tief Luft. "Es brennt am Anfang", meinte Aragorn, während er zwei weiße Verbandstreifen um meine Hände wickelte. Es brannte tatsächlich, aber es war noch im Rahmen des Aushaltbahrens.  
  
"Kommt", sagte Aragorn und führte mich zu den zwei dunkelhaarigen Elben, "Ich will Euch zwei Freunden vorstellen." Beim näher kommen bemerkte ich die Ähnlichkeit der zwei Elben. Es waren nicht nur die dunklen Haare, die beide gemeinsam hatten. Die gleichen blauen Augen und die gleichen hohen Wangenknochen. Auch sie verströmten einen Hauch von Respekt. Wie Legolas und Aragorn - obwohl ich es ja nicht gleich bemerkt hatte - schienen sie von hohem Geblüt zu sein.  
  
"Elrohir, Elladan, ich möchte Euch Eron vorstellen." Beide Elben nickten freundlich und betrachteten mich interessiert. "Eron, dass sind Elrohir und Elladan, Söhne von Lord Elrond und Arwens Brüder, " stellte er mir die beiden Elben vor. Ich nickte höflich. Langsam aber sicher zog sich mein Magen wieder mal zusammen. Nicht genug, dass ich den König von Gondor und einen elbischen Prinzen kannte, sondern jetzt auch noch zwei Söhne eines elbischen Lords. Was würde noch kommen?  
  
"Wie mir scheint habt Ihr einen Hang zu Abenteuern", meinte einer von ihnen, ich glaube es war Elrohir. Mir stieg die Röte leicht ins Gesicht. Jetzt hatte ich mich ja sogar schon vor elbischen Lords blamiert. Ob das noch zu Toppen sei?  
  
"Kein Sorge, " sagte Elladan, der an mir vorbei ging und mir freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte, "Mit Aragorn und Legolas zu reisen ist immer ein Abenteuer und keiner bleibt davon unberührt." Wenn der wüsste..  
  
Legolas nahm gerade diesen Augenblick um mich am Arm zu packen und zu meinem Pferd zu führen. "Wenn es Euch beruhigt", sagte dieser, als er sich auf den Rücken seines Pferdes schwang, "Gilt Kampflust und Mut in diesem Land als ehrenwert." Mit einigen Mühen schwang ich mich in meinen Sattel. Ich schwieg, was sollte ich denn dazu sagen? Außerdem war ich mir nicht sicher, was Legolas damit meinte. So, wie ich jetzt wohl aussah, mit einem blauen Auge, vielen Schrammen, zwei verbundenen Händen und mit nicht mehr sehr sauberen Kleidung...sah ich einem Raufbold ähnlicher als einem mutigen Krieger. Krieger.. das war ich bestimmt nicht und ob Legolas mich auch als Krieger bezeichnete, wagte ich zu bezweifeln.  
  
Elrohir und Elladan führten jeweils ein Pferd mit den zwei Gefangenen, die seit ihrer Festnahme kaum gesprochen hatten. Alina saß hinter Aragorn, der - so war ich mir jetzt ziemlich sicher - ihr Vater war.  
  
So machte sich unsre kleine Reisegruppe auf den Weg. Legolas und ich ritten voraus, während Aragorn mit Alina in der Mitte ritten und die zwei Elbenbrüder das Schlusslicht waren.  
  
Legolas erzählte mir was seit unsrer Trennung passiert war: Sie hatten drei Männer verloren, und die Niederlage war nahe, als Lord Elrond mit seinen Söhnen und seinen Begleitern ihnen zu Hilfe kam. Sie schlugen die Räuber in die Flucht und man entschied sich daraufhin aufzuteilen. Der Lord ritt mit seiner Tochter und seinen Begleitern weiter nach Edoras um wenn nötig Hilfe zu holen, während Aragorn, Legolas und Arwens Brüder nach Alina und mir suchten.  
  
"Wie lange brauchen wir nach Edoras?" fragte ich Legolas nach seiner Erzählung. Legolas sah in den Himmel. "Ich denke wir werden es bis zum Abend schaffen. Sobald wir aus dem Wald sind, kann man den Pferden mehr Raum geben, " antwortete er.  
  
Keine zwei Stunden später erreichten wir das Ende des Waldes. Ich war erleichtert, endlich mal was anderes als Bäume und Sträucher zu sehen. Eine weite grüne Ebene streckte sich vor uns aus. Ein Lächeln glitt über mein Gesicht. Es war mir unerklärlich, aber ich liebte diese Ebenen. Weit und breit konnte man keine Siedlung oder andere Bauten von menschlicher Hand. Das Gras und die einzelnen Baumgruppen wuchsen nach Lust und Laune und glatten und scharfen Felsen zu der linken gab der Ebene ein raues und wildes Aussehen. Ein Gefühl von Freiheit machte sich in mir breit. Es war dieses Land in dem ich leben wollte.  
  
Seit ich denken konnte mied meine Mutter dieses Land, aber als ich groß genug war um alleine mit einem Pferd ausreiten zu können, floh ich jeden freien Moment in dieses Land. Ob mein Vater der Grund war, das meine Mutter dieses Land nie freiwillig betreten wollte?  
  
Ich wurde aus meinen Gedanken gerissen, als ich ein Schnauben neben mir vernahm. Ich warf einen Blick zu Legolas, der sein Pferd zum Halt gebracht hatte und - wie es mir schien - angestrengt zum Horizont sah. Aragorn erschien kurz darauf neben ihm.  
  
"Reiter.vielleicht ein paar Duzend, " sagte Legolas. Aragorn schwieg und sah ebenfalls in die Richtung. Nach einer Weile konnte ich auch ein paar Punkte sehen, die immer größer wurden..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Reviews bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	18. Der Rettungstrupp

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix mein, außer Eron und Alina..  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
So, da bin ich wieder...hoffe ihr habt Weihnachten gut überstanden!  
  
Gestern habe ich es endlich geschafft den letzten Teil der Trilogie zu sehen. Der war echt der Hammer, aber ich war auch etwas enttäuscht, dass sie so viel weggelassen haben. Vor allem so viele mit Faramir *g*. Außerdem sah man Eomer kaum *ebenfalls g*. Und jetzt muss ich ein Jahr warten um die längere Fassung sehen zu können *schmoll*. Wie auch immer in meiner Geschichte kommen Eomer und Faramir noch häufiger vor. Eomer vor allem *grins*. Schon gut, ich bin ja schon still.  
  
Also genießt dieses Kapitel und nicht vergessen *nach unten zeig* Reviews!!!!!!  
  
An Ithiliell:  
  
Deine war die einzige Review für das letzte Kapitel *snief*. Haben mich jetzt alle verlassen? Hab mich jedenfalls tierisch über deine Review gefreut! *ganz lieb knuddel* Ich habe aufgehört in der Hoffnung, dass ich viele Reviews bekomme...hat nicht ganz geklappt *g* Hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel!  
  
An den Rest:  
  
Hallo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *entschieden nach unten zeig* Reviews bitte....... *ganz lieb guck* Alle Art von Reviews sind erwünscht...  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
"Legolas?" fragte Aragorn, ohne seinen Blick von den immer größer werdenden Reitern zu nehmen. Wer waren diese Reiter? Sie hatten es wohl sehr eilig und dem Tempo würden sie nicht lange brauchen bis zu uns erreichten. Wir waren stehen geblieben und alle schienen auf eine Antwort von Legolas zu warten.  
  
Ein Lächeln spielte um Legolas Lippen. "Die Rettung naht", sagte er lächelnd und alle atmeten erleichtert auf. Auch ich, obwohl ich nicht verstand was er mit Rettung meinte. Es dauerte nicht lange und ich konnte 20 oder mehr Reiter in Rüstung sehen, die sich uns näherten. Zwei Männer führten die Gruppe an.  
  
Einer war ganz in grün gekleidet mit einem dunkelbraunen Mantel. Er hatte dunkelblonde Haare die - wie mir schienen - etwas ins rötliche gingen. Auf seinem grünen Hemd war ein weißer Baum mit drei Sternen aus silbernem Faden gestickt worden.  
  
Der andere Mann an seiner Seite trug dieselbe Rüstung wie die anderen 20 Männer hinter ihm, nur ließ sein Helm vermuten, dass er eine Art Hauptmann war. Die Rüstung der Männer war aus hellem und blankem Silber. An der Brust war ein Abbild eines aus Hinterbeinen stehenden Pferds eingeritzt und mit schwarzer Farbe nachgemalt. Der Hauptmann hatte als einziger einen Pferdekopf an dem Stirnansatz seines Helmes. Er hatte einen Bart, dessen Haare beinahe grau waren.  
  
Der Mann in grün hob grüßend die Hand, als er sie erblickte und Erleichterung konnte man in seinen Augen sehen, als er Alina hinter Aragorn sitzen sah. Er und der Hauptmann saßen ab und gingen auf uns zu. Aragorn half Alina vom Pferd und glitt dann selber vom Sattel.  
  
"Wir sind sofort los geritten als Herr Elrond und Königin Arwen angekommen sind", sagte der Hauptmann. "Ich danke Euch, Háma", sagte Aragorn und schüttelte mit dem Hauptmann die Hände. Dieser nickte kurz und rief zwei seiner Männer zu sich, die den Elbenbrüdern die Gefangenen abnahmen.  
  
"Der König wollte selber kommen, aber seine Zukünftige ließ ihn nicht gehen", sagte Háma weiter und ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Aragorn schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Armer Eomer..er weiß nicht auf was er sich da einlässt", sagte er amüsiert. Legolas und ich waren ebenfalls abgestiegen und standen neben Aragorn, der sich mit dem Hauptmann Háma unterhielt. Der grün gekleidete Mann stand lächelnd daneben. Aragorn wandte sich zu ihm und umarmte ihn erfreut. "Es ist lange her, dass wir uns gesehen haben, mein Freund", sagte Aragorn. Der Mann nickte. Alina trat daraufhin vor und umarmte den Mann mit einem erfreuten 'Faramir' auf den Lippen.  
  
"Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts passiert ist, meine Liebe", sagte er, als er sich von ihrer Umarmung löste. Er nickte Legolas kurz zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Aragorn. "Was ist passiert? Wir haben nicht viel mitbekommen, da wir sofort los geritten sind." "Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber als erstes will ich euch jemanden vorstellen", sagte Aragorn und winkte mich zu ihm.  
  
"Das ist Eron, er begleitet uns und hat Alina befreit", sagte Aragorn. Leichte Röte stieg in mein Gesicht. Es stimmte zwar, aber hatte er den zweiten Teil vergessen, in dem er und Legolas mit den zwei Elben mein Leben gerettet hatte?  
  
Die beiden Männer betrachteten mich eine Weile. "Eron, das sind Háma, erster Marschall der Mark, und Fürst Faramir von Ithilien." Stellte Aragorn mir die Männer vor. Ich wurde bleich. Das wurde ja immer besser...jetzt konnte ich einen Fürsten und einen Marschall zu meinen Bekannten zählen. Ich schüttelte leicht lächelnd mit den beiden Männern die Hände, wobei ich mich zusammenreißen musste um nicht vor Schmerz aufzustöhnen, als sie meine Hand kräftig schüttelten.  
  
"Wart Ihr schon öfter in Rohan?" fragte der Marschall. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Nur in den Grenzgebieten zwischen Gondor und Rohan", antwortete ich. Der Marschall nickte kurz. "Wir sollten aufbrechen, wenn wir noch vor Anbruch der Nacht in Edoras sein wollen", sagte er zu Aragorn. Der König nickte und alle bestiegen wieder ihre Pferde.  
  
Der Marschall, der Fürst und Aragorn mit Alina hinter sich ritten an der Spitze, während ich mit den drei Elben hinter ihnen ritt. Die Reiter von Rohan mit den zwei Gefangenen bildeten den Schluss. Legolas unterhielt sich mit den zwei Elbenbrüdern und manchmal wechselten sie sogar in die elbische Sprache, die fremd in meinen Ohren klang und doch sehr angenehm.  
  
Schweigend ritt ich neben den Elben, während ich der Unterhaltung vor mir lauschte.  
  
"Wie geht es deiner Frau Eowyn?" fragte Aragorn. Der Fürst zuckte bei Erwähnung des Namens leicht zusammen. "Seit ihrer Schwangerschaft ist sie noch schwieriger", meinte er seufzend. "Ich konnte sie nur mit Eomers Hilfe davon abhalten Mitzureiten. Du kennst sie ja..." Aragorn lachte leise und klopfte dem Fürsten freundschaftlich auf die Schultern. "Das vergeht wieder. Frauen sind sehr emotionsgeladen bei der Schwangerschaft, " meinte er.  
  
"Mutter auch?" fragte Alina ihn. Aragorn lachte lauter. "Ja, deine Mutter war an einigen Tagen unerträglich und ich hätte sie gern eingeschlossen, aber da hätte ich mir gleich den Unmut deines Großvaters eingefangen", antwortete er lachend.  
  
"Hoffentlich kriegt Eowyn unser Kind bald..." seufzte Faramir, aber ich konnte ein Lächeln sehen, als er einen Blick auf Alina warf.  
  
Der Rest der Unterhaltung war nicht besonders erwähnenswert und die Sonne begann langsam aber sicher ihren Abstieg. Wir hatten einen Engpass hinter uns gebracht und ein sehr weites Tal erstreckte sich vor uns. Links und rechts war es von weit entfernten Gebirgen mit weißen Spitzen eingegrenzt.  
  
Schon von weitem konnten wir eine Anhöhe sehen, die wie aus dem Boden gewachsen mitten im Tal stand. Auf dieser Anhöhe stand eine große weiße Halle mit einem goldenen Dach und hohen Säulen, die bis in den Himmel zu reichen schienen. Edoras..die Hauptstadt Rohans.  
  
Wir ereichten einige Stunden später das Tor der Stadt, das sich am Fuße der Anhöhe befand. Die Tore bestanden aus dunklem Holz und die hohen Mauern aus dunkelgrauem Stein.  
  
"Öffnet die Toren für den König von Gondor!" rief Háma kurz darauf und die schweren Holztore öffneten sich weit. Mir blieb der Mund vor Staunen offen, als wir durch das Tor ritten. Im Schutze der großen Mauern befanden sich viele Häuser aus verschiedenem Stein erbaut. Sie waren an der Mauer entlang erbaut.  
  
Menschen allen Alters waren beschäftigt Schleifen, Girlanden, Kerzen, hübsche Bänder und bunte Blumen an ihren Häusern zu befestigten. Von Haus zu Haus waren lange rote Bänder befestigt worden, an denen verschiedene Zweige, Blumen, Blätter und ähnliches befestigt waren, die somit über unseren Köpfen hingen, als wir langsam durch die Straßen ritten.  
  
Die Menschen hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne und ließen uns passieren. Einige jubelten und einige lächelnd nur erfreut, als wir zu der großen weißen Halle hinaufstiegen, die sich am anderen Ende der Stadtmauer befand.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
So, jetzt sind wir in Edoras angekommen. Endlich!!!!!!! Das hat *nach guck* mit diesem Kapitel 18 Kapitel gedauert..du meine Güte!!!! Dabei wird es ja erst jetzt interessant *grins*.  
  
Ich könnte für das nächste Kapitel eure Hilfe gut gebrauchen. Es geht um die Gästeliste zu Eomers Hochzeit. Also Aragorn mit Anhang - ist ja klar -, dann Eowyn mit Faramir - auch logisch. Dann Legolas, Gimli und nicht zu vergessen die vier Hobbits. Elrond und Anhang hab ich auch eingeladen, dann noch Galadriel mit Anhang? Mhm, darüber bin ich noch nicht schlüssig...Ah, Gandalf nicht zu vergessen! Hab ich jemanden vergessen? Eine Antwort und eine Hilfestellung wären klasse!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh und nicht vergessen eine Review!!!!!!! Da, die zurzeit recht dünn gesät sind. Liegt wahrscheinlich auch an den Ferien, oder?  
  
Liest das überhaupt noch jemand - ich meine abschließende etwas längere Version des Abschlusskommentars? Egal..ich wünsch Euch einen guten Rutsch, falls ich nicht durch Zufall ein weiteres Kapitel schreibe ;-)  
  
REVIEWEN BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	19. Ankunft in Edoras

Disclaimer:  
  
Alles beim Alten..  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Neues Jahr, neues Glück, nicht wahr? *grins* Hatte das schon im letzten Jahr fertig, aber ich hatte keine Zeit gefunden es ins Internet zu stellen.  
  
Ich hoffe ihr seid alle gut ins neue Jahr gekommen. Ich schon, nur haben wir glaub ich etwas verspätet das Neujahr gefeiert. Man sollte ja meinen, dass bei zehn Leuten alle eine Uhr haben. Ich hatte meine vergessen, war aber dann wohl besser so, da jeder eine andere Uhrzeit hatte. So haben wir dann irgendwann angefangen zu zählen..es lebe die Technik ;-)  
  
Viel hab ich nicht zu dem Kapitel zu sagen, außer vielleicht, dass es Zeit wird, dass es langsam Zeit - ich wiederhole mich - wird die Verwirrung zu steigern und den armen Eron leiden zu lassen. Intrigen, Verwirrungen und Streitereien..seit Willkommen!!! Ok, es kommt erst in den nächsten Kapitel vor, die ich noch nicht geschrieben habe, aber ich habe schon so Ideen. ;-) Außerdem wollte ich euch schon mal vorwarnen *grins*  
  
An Alanna:  
  
Hurra!!!!!!!!!!!! Habe eine neue stille Leserin!!!!!!! *stolz bin* Danke für dein Lob..du wirst ja sehen, wie es weiter geht *sich verzweifelt an Kopf klatsch, da das Geheimnis kein gutes Geheimnis ist* Elben aus Düsterwald? Stimmt, da sollte ich vielleicht ein paar einladen *grübel* *verzweifelt auf Tastatur guck* Wenn das mal kein Chaos bei so vielen Gästen gibt *g*  
  
An Ithiliell:  
  
Das wirst du ja sehen *grins*. Hoffe dir gefällt auch das nächste Kapitel  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Unsere Ankunft schien schneller nach oben zu gelangen als wir mit den Pferden, denn als wir den Platz vor den Treppen, die zu der großen Terrasse führte auf der die goldene Halle stand, gelangten stand schon ein Begrüßungskomitee bereit. Neben Arwen und einem großen dunkelhaarigen Elben, der mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Arwens Vater war, stand eine Frau mit langen blonden Haaren, die nach ihrem großen Bauchumfang schwanger war, neben den zwei Elben. Ihr langes weißes Kleid glänzte in der Abendsonne. Arwen hatte einen ihrer Arme stützend unter dem rechten Arm der Frau gelegt. Die Frau sah erschöpft aus und ihre Haut war beinahe so weiß wie ihr Kleid.  
  
Fürst Faramir war der Erste, der abstieg und auf eilig auf die zwei Frauen zuging. "Was ist passiert?" hörte ich ihn fragen, als die Frau ihm ein müdes Lächeln schenkte. "Nichts ist geschehen, mein Liebster", antwortete sie sanft und beugte sich vor um den Fürsten ein kurzen Kuss auf die Wangen zu geben. Dieser schien nicht sehr zufrieden mit ihrer Antwort zu sein und sah Arwen fragend an.  
  
"Sie hatte schon einige sehr heftigen Wehen", antwortete sie und ein Seufzen von der Frau begleitete ihre Antwort. Als der Fürst sich der Frau wieder zuwandte, konnte ich Besorgnis in seinen Augen sehen und auch leichten Ärger. "Du hättest dich ausruhen sollen und nicht hier raus kommen sollen", sagte er streng. "Mir geht es gut und ich wollte doch auf eure Rückkehr warten", sagte sie und löste sich schließlich von der sanften Stütze der Elbin. Sie ging einige Schritte alleine, aber nur ein paar denn kurz darauf war Fürst Faramir an ihrer Seite. Ein scharfer Blick seinerseits ließ ihre Bemerkung auf ihren Lippen ersterben.  
  
Während dieser kleinen Auseinandersetzung waren wir abgestiegen und sofort nahmen Stahlburschen uns die Pferde ab. Sanft strich ich über den Hals meines Pferdes. "Ich bin mir sicher, dass du genügend zu futtern bekommst", sagte ich zu ihm lächelnd und reichte die Zügel an einen Stahljungen. "Passt auf, er ist verfressen und er sollte sich sein Essen nicht mit anderen Pferden teilen müssen", sagte ich ihm. Der blonde Junge nickte und führte mein Pferd zu den Ställen.  
  
"Ist dir auch nichts passiert?" hörte ich Arwen fragen und sah wie sie ihre Tochter erleichtert umarmte. "Mir geht es gut", sagte Alina, während sie sich von der Umarmung ihrer Mutter löste und schon im nächsten Moment von der schwangeren Frau stürmisch umarmt wurde. Als die beiden Frauen sich wieder lösten, nahm der Fürst wieder den Arm der schwangeren Frau. "Jetzt hast du sie gesehen, Liebste", sagte er bestimmt und führte sie zu einem großen weißen Haus, das neben der goldenen Halle stand.  
  
Legolas neben mir schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Sie hat sich kein bisschen verändert, " sagte er. Aragorn grinste und ging zu Arwen hinüber um ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange zu geben und etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern. Diese lächelte und winkte mich zu ihr.  
  
"Ich danke dir, Eron. Wir stehen in deiner Schuld, " sagte sie und reichte mir die Hand. Ich nahm sie und küsste ihren Handrücken. "Es war mir eine Ehre, Eure Hoheit", sagte ich daraufhin. Sie lächelte. Also hatte meine Vermutung gestimmt und Aragorn und sie waren verheiratet. Was mir nun zu meinem Glück oder Unglück noch fehlte war der König von Rohan...ich verdrängte den Gedanken, da ich nicht besonders scharf darauf war mich erneut vor einem König zu blamieren und schon gar nicht in meinem jetzigen Aufzug.  
  
"Ihr seit ein erstaunlicher junger Mann", sagte die Königin lächelnd zu mir. Ich spürte wie mir eine leichte Röte in den Kopf stieg. "Darf ich Euch meinen Vater, Lord Elrond vorstellen." Sagte sie weiterhin lächelnd und ich schüttelte mit einer leichten Verbeugung die Hand des Elbenlords. "Ich habe schon viel von Euch gehört", sagte er. Hoffentlich nicht zuviel, dachte ich. Ich lächelte leicht...was sollte ich sonst tun?  
  
Eine Hand legte sich auf meine Schulter und als ich mich umdrehte sah ich in Aragorns lächelndes Gesicht. "Kommt, Ihr seid sicher erschöpft, man hat Euch schon ein Zimmer hergerichtet." mit diesen Worten führte er mich weg. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte ich sehen, dass auch Alina von ihrer Mutter und dem Elbenlord weggeführt wurde. Legolas und die Söhne des Elbenlords folgten ihnen.  
  
Aragorn führte mich in dasselbe große Haus, in dem nur Minuten zuvor der Fürst mit seiner hochschwangeren Frau verschwunden war. Die Tür wurde von innen geöffnet noch bevor wir sie erreicht hatten und ein Diener ließ uns mit einer tiefen Verbeugung zu Aragorn eintreten.  
  
Der König von Gondor blieb kurz darauf stehen. "Ich muss zu König Eomer und ich bin sicher, dass ihr Euch gerne ausruhen würdet und vielleicht was essen wollt?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte. Tatsächlich war ich erschöpft und mein Magen knurrte bei der Erwähnung von Essen. Er nickte bestätigt. "Wir sehen uns sicherlich morgen", sagte er und reichte mir seine Hand. Ich schüttelte sie. "Ich danke Euch", sagte er ernst und sah mir dabei fest in die Augen. "Ich danke Euch, Ihr habt mir das Leben gerettet", sagte ich nach einer Weile. Es schien mir nicht recht den Dank des Königs anzunehmen, schließlich stimmte sie ja nicht einmal ganz. "Wenn Ihr sie nicht in erster Linie gerettet hättet, hätte es sicherlich anders geendet", sagte er. Er lächelte noch mal und klopfte mir auf die Schulter bevor er wieder aus dem Haus ging.  
  
Der Diener räusperte sich und als ich ihn fragend ansah, zeigte er schweigend auf den langen Korridor, der sich vor uns befand. "Folgt mir, Herr. Euer Zimmer ist schon fertig, " sagte er und ging voraus. Erst nach einer Weile folgte ich ihm. Ich befand mich in Edoras, war gerade angekommen und 'mein Zimmer' war schon fertig? Irgendwie geriet die ganze Sache außer Kontrolle...Nicht das ich etwas dagegen hätte, aber warum um alles in der Welt bekam ich ein eigenes Zimmer, in einem Haus wo ein Fürst wohnte?  
  
Mit einem Kribbeln im Bauch folgte ich dem Diener. Am Ende des Korridors führte eine Treppe in die nächste Etage. Der Diener stieg herauf und blieb gleich an der ersten linken Tür stehen. Er öffnete sie und zeigte mit einer einladenden Geste hinein.  
  
Mir blieb beinahe die Luft weg, als ich den Raum betrat. Eine große Eingangshalle erstreckte sich in einem runden Kreis vor mir. In der Mitte stand ein kleiner rechteckiger Tisch und um ihn rum standen vier bequem aussehende Sessel. Links und recht von dem großen Fenster, das dem Eingang direkt gegenüber lag, waren zwei Türen, die halb offen standen. Der Fußboden war mit vielen verschiedenen Fellen bedeckt und an den Wänden standen Regale und Schränke, die mit einigen Büchern, Vasen und anderen Gegenstande gefüllt waren.  
  
"Ich hoffe es ist alles zu eurer Zufriedenheit..." sagte der Diener neben mir. "Ähm...ja..." ich hielt inne und starrte mit großen Augen das Zimmer bzw. Eingangszimmer oder was es auch wahr an. Offen gestanden hatte ich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht mit so einem luxuriösen Zimmer.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Ich wollte nur betonen, dass Faramir einer meiner Lieblingscharakteren ist, neben Eomer, und das ich nur versucht habe mir seine Ehe mit Eowyn vorzustellen.  
  
Reviews, BBBBBBBBBBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!! 


	20. Rosa

Disclaimer:  
  
..brauch ich das wirklich wieder zu schreiben? *tippfaul ist*  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Hallo, ihr Lieben, da bin ich wieder! Die Geschichte geht ihren Lauf und ich bin fleißig am schreiben..ja ja, man hat sich ja so einiges vorgenommen für dieses Jahr. Ich zumindest will versuchen diese Geschichte bis zum Sommer fertig zu kriegen. Ich weiß, dass es recht lang bis dahin ist, aber wie ich mich kenne, werde ich noch viele Irrungen und Wirrungen reinbauen, die ich dann auch irgendwie lösen müsst und es ist schon bedenklich, dass ich 18 Kapitel brauchte bis ich nach Edoras kam, wo es erst so richtig anfängt. Macht euch also auf eine lange Geschichte gefasst!  
  
So, nun genug der langen Vorreden und lest mein etwas längeres Kapitel..  
  
An Alanna:  
  
Das freut mich, dass dir meine kleiner Streit gefiel *grins*. Nun geht es weiter und ich bin schon fast mit dem nächsten Kapitel fertig, da kommen die Hobbits auf den Plan..*dich knuddel für liebe Review*  
  
An Eirien:  
  
Wirklich? Das ist ja lustig! *ganz lieb knuddel, da du im Kreis Ravensburg wohnst und das du mir eine Review geschrieben hast* Danke für dein Lob *rot werdend* Hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin..  
  
An Alle, die entweder zu faul sind mir eine Review zu schreiben oder das hier gar net lesen - dann könnt ihr das ja auch nicht lesen *sich an Kopf schlag*, meine Hochgelobte Logik wiedermal *g*:  
  
Ich vermisse zwei treue Leserinnen, die sich die letzten Kapitel nicht mehr gemeldet haben und auch diejenigen Leser, die ich vielleicht irgendwo unterwegs verloren habe..*auf Knie fall* Kommt zurück!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bitte meldet euch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
An alle stummen und stille Leser:  
  
Falls es euch da draußen noch gibt - konnte ja glücklicherweise zwei rauslocken - reviewt mir, bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Ich atmete tief ein und ging ein paar Schritte weiter ins Zimmer hinein. Mein Blick blieb am Fenster hängen, das einen Spalt offen stand. Ein frischer Wind kam auf und ich schloss das Fenster. Als ich mich wieder umdrehte sah ich von einer Tür zur anderen. Was würde mich hinter diesen zwei Türen erwarten?  
  
Meine Überlegungen, durch welche ich als erste gehe, wurden unterbrochen als es an der Tür klopfte. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Wer sollte denn zu mir wollen? "Herein!" rief ich, da ich mich nicht traute einen weiteren Schritt zu machen. Wer wusste schon was für Überraschungen noch auf mich wartenden. Außerdem konnte ich - falls es sich um einen Besuch handelte, den ich im Moment nicht wollte (da kam mir der König Rohans in den Sinn) - konnte ich rasch in einem der anderen zwei Zimmer verschwinden.  
  
Die Tür wurde aufgestoßen und eine ältere Frau mit einem Tablett betrat den Raum. Sie war klein, aber von kräftiger Statur, was wohl an ihrer Arbeit lag. Ihre langen dunkelblonden Haare, die schon viele graue Strähnen aufwiesen, hatte sie zu einem langen Zopf gebunden, der ihr über den Rücken hing. Ihr rundliches Gesicht mit gerötenden Wangen war freundlich. Trotz den Falten des Alters, die ihr Gesicht bedeckten, konnte man sehen, dass sie früher eine Schönheit gewesen sein musste.  
  
Sie trug ein langes dunkelblaues Kleid und über das Kleid hatte sie eine weiße Schürze um ihre Hüfte gebunden. Sie lächelte mich an, dann stellte sie das Tablett auf den Tisch. "Mein Name ist Rosa. Ihre Hoheit von Gondor befahl mir Euch was zu essen zu bringen. Außerdem sagte sie mir, dass Euch ein Bad gut tun würde, " sagte sie freundlich und betrachtete mich von oben bis unten kritisch. "Da muss ich der Hohen Frau zustimmen. Neue Verbände und Eis für Euer Auge würden auch nicht schaden, " sagte sie entschlossen und wollte wieder hinaus.  
  
Rosa hielt an der Tür inne und drehte sich noch mal um. "Esst was, es dauert ein wenig bis das Badewasser fertig ist, " sagte sie, nein befahl sie eher. Dann schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ mich in 'meinem Zimmer' - es fiel mir immer noch schwer das zu glauben - stehen.  
  
Gedankenverloren rieb ich meinen Hals. Rosa hatte mir nicht mal die Chance gegeben mich zu wehren, obwohl ich ihren Ideen nicht abgeneigt war. Gehorsam setzte ich mich schließlich in einen der Sessel und begann zu Essen, vergessen waren die zwei weiteren Tür.  
  
Mein Essen bestand aus einem gegrillten Stück Fleisch mit zwei gebackenen Kartoffeln, ein Stück Brot mit Speck, zwei Äpfeln und einem Krug Wasser. Nach dem ersten Bissen merkte ich wie hungrig ich tatsächlich war und aß gierig und schneller als mir lieb war alles auf.  
  
Gerade als ich meinen zweiten Apfel biss, klopfte es wieder an der Tür und kurz darauf wurde die Tür wieder aufgestoßen. Rosa, gefolgt von einer jungen Dienerin kam herein, beide trugen jeweils zwei große Holzeimer. Ich ließ den Apfel auf dem Tisch und eilte der älteren Frau und der jüngeren zur Hilfe, indem ich beiden einen der Eimer abnahm.  
  
"Danke, mein Junge", sagte die ältere Frau lächelnd. Ich runzelte die Stirn und ließ sie an mir vorbei. Die junge Dienerin grinste und flüsterte mir, als sie vorbei kam, zu: "Rosa nennt alle Männer, die sie mag oder um die sie sich sorgt so. Sogar den König." Was sollte ich jetzt davon halten? Ich beschloss es zu ignorieren, da ich es so langsam aufgab irgendeine Logik in allem was mir zustößt zu sehen. Es brachte eh nichts.  
  
Ich folgte den zwei Frauen in das Badezimmer, das ich noch nicht betreten hatte. Auch hier blieb mir die Luft weg. Das Bad bestand aus Marmorfließen, die sich an den Wänden und auf dem Boden befanden. Weiße und hellgraue viereckige Fliessen wechselten sich ab. Der Raum war klein und der größte Teil bestand aus einer großen rechteckigen Wanne. Sie war weiß und wahrscheinlich auch aus Marmor. Die beiden Frauen schütteten die vier Eimer in die Wanne und leerten dann noch zwei weitere Eimer, die sich im Raum befanden hinein. Sofort begann sich Wasserdampf zu verbreiten. Die junge Dienerin verabschiedete sich und ging hinaus.  
  
Rosa blieb und schüttete aus einer kleinen Glasflasche eine dunkelgrüne Flüssigkeit in die Wanne. Kurz darauf roch es in dem kleinen Raum angenehm nach frischen Kräutern. Dabei musste ich an meine Mutter denken, da sie mir früher - als ich noch klein war - auch ein Bad mit Kräutern gemacht hatte. Ich musste Lächeln als ich daran dachte, wie viel Überzeugungsarbeit sie machen musste um mich zu einem Bad zu überzeugen. Manchmal ignorierte sie mich und schmiss mich einfach in die Wanne, da war sie noch gesund...ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf um wieder meine Gedanken an das hier und jetzt zu richten.  
  
Die ältere Frau drehte sich um, als sie fertig war, und sah mich dann fragend an. Ich verstand nicht was sie wollte und sah fragend zurück. Sie schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. "Braucht ihr Hilfe?" fragte sie und als ich sie immer noch verwirrt ansah, zeigte sie auf die Wanne. Da verstand ich sie und ein leichtes rot begann sich auf meinem Gesicht auszubreiten. "Nein..nein, vielen Dank, ich schaffe es schon alleine", sagte ich vorsichtig.  
  
"Dort habt ihr Seife und Bürste", sagte Rosa lächelnd und zeigte auf einen kleinen Hocker, der auf der rechten Seite der Wanne stand. Dann reichte sie mir ein Handtuch. "Ich komme später noch mal um Eure Wunden zu behandeln", sagte sie und verließ mit diesen Worten den Raum.  
  
Ich schloss die Tür und begann mich schließlich von meiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Auch die Verbände, die alten und auch die neuen an meiner Hand entfernte ich. Seufzend ließ ich mich dann in die Wanne rutschen.  
  
Das Wasser war nicht heiß, aber auch nicht kalt, sondern genau richtig. Ich schloss die Augen und atmete tief ein, dabei spürte ich wie erschöpft ich in Wirklichkeit war. Alle Muskeln und alle Schmerzen meldeten sich zurück, aber der Duft der Kräuter und die angenehme Wärme des Wassers schienen die Schmerzen abklingen zu lassen.  
  
Der angenehme Duft der Kräuter erinnerte mich immer stärker an meine Mutter und ich fragte mich wie es ihr jetzt wohl ging. Ob Legolas mit seinen Anweisungen für Berions Frau eine Heilung oder zumindest eine Besserung bei meiner Mutter geschafft hatte? Ich hoffte es und beschloss so schnell wie möglich wieder zu ihr zu reiten. Allerdings..würde Aragorn, bzw. König Elessar das erlauben? Ich beschloss dieses Problem morgen anzugehen. Auch wenn meine Schmerzen beinahe verschwunden waren, so wünschte ich mir nur noch ein Bett oder ein Lager.  
  
Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit vergangen war und erst als das Wasser langsam abzukühlen begann öffnete ich wieder meine Augen. In dem kleinen Raum hat sich ein leichter Nebel breit gemacht. Noch einmal atmete ich tief den Duft der Kräuter ein und stieg dann schließlich aus der Wanne.  
  
Ich nahm das Handtuch und trocknete mich ab, als ich dann nach meinen Kleidern greifen wollte, entdeckte ich überrascht, dass sie weg waren. Verwirrt strich ich mir über das mein nasses Haar. Hatte ich meine Kleidungsstücke nicht auf den Hocker gelegt? Ich drehte mich im Kreis und suchte mit den Augen den kleinen Raum ab. Als ich nichts fand, kniete ich mich nieder und sah unter die Wanne..nichts.  
  
Hatte vielleicht eine der Dienerinnen meine Kleidung genommen, als ich in der Wanne lag? Röte stieg in mein Gesicht und zog mein Handtuch fester um die Hüften. Wie auch immer..sie waren weg. Ich öffnete also langsam die Tür und trat mit dem Handtuch um die Hüfte aus dem Badezimmer.  
  
Das Tablett auf dem mein Essen gestanden hatte, war weg. Dafür stand eine Schale mit verschiedenem Obst in der Mitte des Tisches und auf einem der Sessel lag eine hellbraune Leinenhose und Unterwäsche. Ich nahm die Kleidungsstücke und zog sie an, dafür waren sie ja wohl da, oder?  
  
Es klopfte kurz darauf und ich drehte mich um. Die Tür wurde geöffnet und Rosa trat mit ein paar weißen Verbänden, einer Schüssel Wasser und ein paar Kräutern herein. "Habt Ihr das Bad genossen?" fragte sie lächelnd und stellte die Sachen auf de Tisch.  
  
"Ja, sehr. Wo ist meine Kleidung?" fragte ich. Sie zeigte auf den ihr nahsten Sessel und ich ließ mich darauf nieder. "Ich habe sie in die Waschküche gebracht. Glaubt Ihr, ich lasse Euch mit so schmutziger Kleidung rumlaufen, mein Junge? Ich wurde von der Königin beauftragt mich um Euch zu kümmern und das werde ich auch tun, " sagte Rosa mit einem scharfen Unterton. Ob alle Diener so pflichtbewusst waren wie sie? Ich musste lächeln. Rosa erinnerte mich an meine Mutter..  
  
Sie begann meine Wunden mit einem ebenfalls nach Kräutern riechenden Wasser zu säubern und strich eine weiße Paste auf meine offenen Wunden auf den Händen. Als sie mit meinen Händen fertig war, wandte sie sich meiner Seite zu, die seit dem Kampf und dem Überfall wieder schmerzte.  
  
"Euer Name ist Eron, nicht wahr?" fragte Rosa schließlich während sie meine Wunde versorgte. "Ja", antwortete ich kurz. Müdigkeit stieg in mir auf und sobald sie fertig war, würde ich ins Bett gehen. Ich fragte mich, was mir wohl im Schlafzimmer erwartete..  
  
Meine Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als ich die geübten Hände der älteren Frau nicht mehr an meiner Seite spürte. Ich sah überrascht zur Seite wo sie noch vor einigen Minuten war. Sie kniete immer noch neben mir und hielt auch noch das nasse Tuch in der Hand. Ihr Blick hing aber an meiner Brust. Ich runzelte die Stirn und sah an mir herunter.  
  
Das Medaillon hing um meinen Hals und glitzerte leicht im Kerzenschein. Es war schon beinahe stockdunkel und ein paar Kerzen beleuchteten den Raum. Mit meiner verbunden rechten Hand umschloss ich das Medaillon, das mir meine Mutter zum Abschied gegeben hatte.  
  
Rosa schien in dem Moment wieder sich wieder aus ihrer Erstarrung zu lösen, denn sie blinkte ein paar Mal, bevor sie von meiner Faust, die das kleine Medaillon festhielt, zu meinem Gesicht blickte. Eine Weile schien sie mein Gesicht genauer zu studieren. Dann blickte sie wieder zu meiner Hand. Langsam stand sie auf.  
  
"Woher habt Ihr dieses Medaillon?" fragte sie langsam. "Meine Mutter gab es mir, bevor ich fort ritt", antwortete ich. Sie schien das Medaillon zu kennen. Ich öffnete meine Faust und blickte auf das Medaillon nieder. "Könnte ich es mir näher ansehen?" fragte sie. Hätte sie einen gierigen Ausdruck in ihrem Blick gehabt, dann hätte ich es mit Sicherheit nicht erlaubt. Ich glaubte in ihrem Blick Hoffnung zu sehen..auch wenn ich das nicht erklären konnte.  
  
Vorsichtig zog ich die Kette über meinen Kopf und reichte der Frau das Medaillon. Ihre Hände zitternden als sie das Medaillon nahm. Sie drehte das Medaillon ein paar Mal, aber dann starrte sie auf den Diamanten und die zwei verschnörkelten Buchstaben. Ihre Augen wurden immer größer.  
  
"Bei Eru...das ist unmöglich...das ist einfach unmöglich..." murmelte sie leise und ihre Augen leuchteten auf. Sie sah mich mit leuchtenden Augen an, dann kniete sie vor mir nieder und legte das Medaillon in meine Hände und hielt diese fest. "Lenya...", sagte sie voller Hoffnung.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
*alle knuddel, die es bis hierher geschafft haben*  
  
*nach unten zeig*  
  
Reviews schreiben, bitte!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	21. Der nächste Morgen

Disclaimer:  
  
Nix meins...schön wär's, aber es ist eben nicht so..  
  
Anmerkungen:  
  
Voilá, da ist mein neuestes Kapitel *stolz bin* *grins*. So wie ich das sehe wird die Geschichte noch länger, da ich die Gästeliste doch recht lang gemacht habe und jeder hat ja wohl einen Auftritt verdient, oder?  
  
Da das Semester wieder angefangen hat *seufz* und zwei Klausuren auf mich warten *stöhn* für die ich noch nichts gemacht habe - ich weiß, ich sollte mich schämen *g* - wird es wohl jetzt etwas länger dauern bis ich Zeit finde weiter zu schreiben - oder gerade deswegen besonders viele, da ich am Lernstoff verzweifle *g*.  
  
Seid mir also bitte nicht böse, wenn es bis zum nächsten Mal etwas länger dauert, ja?  
  
Das heißt aber nicht, dass ihr mir keine Reviews schreibt, gell?  
  
An Alanna:  
  
Sorry, das war wirklich nicht mein Absicht, dass du wegen mir dein Essen anbrennen lässt *sch schäm*, aber hier geht es ja gleich weiter und diesmal ist kein Cliffhanger drin. Jedenfalls kein Schlimmer, oder? *ganz lieb knuddel für liebes Reviewchen*  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Schön, dass du wieder da bist *ganz doll knuddel*. Habe schon gedacht, dass ich dich vergrault habe *g*. Vielen lieben Dank für die vielen Reviews und ich werde sie so gut es geht am Ende dieses Kapitels beantworten, da ich vielleicht mit meinem Gelaber neue Leser - man kann ja noch träumen *g* - verscheuche. Hoffe, es ist ok..  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Ich wagte nicht zu atmen und starrte sie mit großen Augen an. "Ihr kennt meine Mutter?" fragte ich ungläubig. Sie antwortete nicht sondern strich sanft über meine Wange. "Ihr habt die Augen Eurer Mutter", sagte sie und ihre Augen glänzten.  
  
Nur mit großer Mühe konnte ich den Kloß, der sich in meinem Hals gebildet hatte, hinunter schlucken. Ich atmete schwer und konnte sehen wie sich Tränen in Rosas Augen bildeten. Ihre Hände zitternden und ich hielt ihre Hände mit meinen fest umschlungen. Sie kannte meine Mutter..Rosa kannte meine Mutter. Wie war das möglich?  
  
Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg über die Wangen der alten Frau, aber ein erleichtertes und überglückliches Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen. "Lenya...Lenya lebt.." Schluchzte sie und kurz darauf fing sie an zu lachen. Eine Hand löste sich von meinen Händen und sie strich sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Schau uns an, Eron..wir weinen obwohl wir doch glücklich sein müssten, dass das Schicksal dich nach Edoras gebracht hat."  
  
Tatsächlich bemerkte ich, dass auch mir eine Träne über die Wange lief. Ich strich sie mit einer Hand weg und kurz darauf fand ich mich in einer Umarmung wieder. Ich lächelte und drückte die alte Frau an mich. Rosa kannte meine Mutter...  
  
Schließlich löste sie sich von mir und betrachtete mich von neuem. Sie legte ihre Hand gegen meine Wange und strich zärtlich über sie. "Nachdem Lenya verschwunden war, hatte ich nie die Hoffnung aufgegeben sie eines Tages wieder zu sehen", sagte sie lachend. "Und nun, steht ihr Sohn vor mir!" rief sie glücklich und wollte mir wieder um den Hals fallen, als es plötzlich an der Tür klopfte.  
  
Wer auch immer das war..in dem Moment war es mir egal und derjenige sollte einen wirklich triftigen Grund haben gerade in diesem Moment zu stören. Vor mir stand Rosa, eine Frau, die meine Mutter kannte und mir sicherlich mehr aus Mutters Vergangenheit erzählen könnte um so einige Geheimnisse zu lüften.  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt und die junge Dienerin von vorhin steckte vorsichtig den Kopf hinein. Sie starrte erst in Rosas überglückliches Gesicht und dann in mein verwirrtes, aber wohl genau so glückliches Gesicht. "Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich störe Rosa aber die Herrin Aschure will dich sofort sehen, " sagte sie.  
  
Rosas Lächeln verschwand augenblicklich. "Was will sie denn nun schon wieder? Es ist zu spät sich um ihre Haare zu kümmern, " sagte sie leicht verärgert. Die junge Dienerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Es geht nicht um ihre Haare, sondern um den Stoff der Tischdecke", antwortete dieses. "Tischdecke?" fragte Rosa ungläubig. "Ja, sie will dass du sofort zu ihr kommst."  
  
Rosa seufzte und sah mich an. "Es tut mir Leid, mein Junge, aber die Pflicht ruft. Ruh dich aus und wir reden morgen, ja?" sie kam auf mich zu und küsste mich auf die Stirn. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzer ging sie zur Tür.  
  
Ich konnte Rosa leises Fluchen hören, als sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Alleine blieb ich im Zimmer zurück. Müde strich ich über meine Augen. War dies ein Traum gewesen, oder war das wirklich passiert?  
  
Am anderen Morgen..  
  
Ich wurde von Vogelgezwitscher geweckt. Müde öffnete ich meine Augen und starrte ungläubig an die Decke. Mit verschiedenen Grautönen war ein Bildnis eines Pferdes zu sehen, dass durch eine Wiese ritt. Ich rieb meine Augen, nur um wieder das Deckengemälde zu sehen. Schließlich setzte ich mich auf und sah mich ungläubig in dem kleinen Raum um. Ich lag in einem großen Himmelbett mit weißem Lacken. Das Bett war ungewöhnlich weich und sicherlich kein Vergleich zu meinem ehemaligen Nachtlager aus Decken und Stroh.  
  
In dem weiß gestrichenen Zimmer waren einige Marmorstatuen, die entweder ein Pferd darstellten oder ein Krieger mit einem langen Speer in der Hand. Wo war ich? Verwirrt sah ich mich noch mal um und bemerkte, dass ich eine braune Leinenhose trug. Plötzlich kam die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag wieder..die Rettung, der Rettungstrupp, Edoras und schließlich Rosa.  
  
Als mein müdes Gehirn bei ihrem Namen stehen blieb, sprang ich aus dem Bett. Ich musste sie finden, mit ihr sprechen. Ich riss die Tür auf und stand im nächsten Moment in dem anderen großen Zimmer. Ein weißes Hemd lag auf einer Lehne eines Sessels und ich zog es hastig drüber. Mit einer Hand griff ich noch nach einem Apfel aus der Obstschale, bevor ich das Zimmer verließ. Ich stieg die Treppen hinab und stand ein paar Sekunden später vor der Tür des Hauses.  
  
Es musste Mittag sein, da die Sonne schon sehr hoch stand. Ich sah mich um. Neben den großen Treppen, die zur Halle des Königs führte standen noch einige Steinhäuser um den kleinen Platz. Einige Diener eilten von einem Haus ins andere und eine Holzkutsche, wie sie von Bauern benutzt wurde um Obst und Gemüse zum Markt zu fahren stand vor den Treppen, die zur Halle führten. Einige Stallburschen waren dabei die Pferde auszuspannen um sie in den Stall zu führen.  
  
Ich ging auf die Kutsche zu und fragte einen der Stallburschen nach Rosa. "Die ist heute Morgen mit der zukünftigen Königin in die Stadt gegangen. Sie dürfte erst in ein paar Stunden zurückkommen, " sagte der Junge hilfsbereit. Ich seufzte. Ich kannte mich nicht hier aus und die Chance war recht klein sie in der Stadt zu finden. Außerdem wollte ich sie ja nicht bei ihrer Arbeit stören.  
  
Schließlich blickte ich auf meinen Apfel. Viel war das ja nicht.. "Könnt Ihr mir sagen, wo ich was zu essen bekomme?" fragte ich den Jungen weiter. Dieser nickte und grinste breit. "Die Halblinge sind gerade angekommen, da wird sicher etwas zu essen aufgetragen", sagte er und beschrieb mir den Weg zum Esssaal. "Falls Ihr es nicht findet, geht einfach dem Geruch nach", sagte er grinsend. Ich nickte dankbar und begab mich sogleich zum Esssaal.  
  
Es war wirklich nicht schwierig zu finden, da sich der große Saal im Berg befand, d.h. genau unter der Halle des Königs. Ich betrat sie kurz darauf und blickte mich überrascht um. Es war eher eine Art Grotte, an deren Wände in einigem Abstand Fackeln steckten, die den Raum erleuchteten. Viele verschiedene Tische waren in dieser Grotte verstreut, ein besonders großer und langer Tisch stand in der Mitte. Einige Kerzenleuchter standen auf dem Tisch und an einem Ende saßen vier kleine Personen, die sich gierig über das Essen in der Tischmitte hermachten.  
  
"Endlich bekommen wir was zu essen!" rief eine der vier kleinen Fremde. "Du hast heute doch schon gefrühstückt, Pip", sagte eine andere der vier Gestalten, die sich ihren Becher aus einem Krug nachfüllte. "Ja und? Gandalf hat uns ja kein zweites Frühstück erlaubt und das ist Stunden her, " sagte der erste mit vollem Mund. Die restlichen drei Gestalten schüttelten den Kopf. "Du bist verfressen.." Sagte eine andere Gestalt und hielt plötzlich inne und sah in meine Richtung.  
  
Er war tatsächlich ein Halbling, wie aus den Erzählungen. Er hatte schwarze lockige Haare, die ihm Wirr ins Gesicht fielen und blaue stechende Augen. Plötzlich grinste dieser und sprang auf. Im selben Moment spürte ich eine Hand auf meiner Schulter und ich drehte mich um.  
  
"Aragorn!" rief der Halbling glücklich und fiel dem König von Gondor fröhlich um den Hals, als dieser sich grinsend niederkniete um den kleinen Halbling bei seiner stürmischen Begrüßung aufzufangen. Einen Moment später hingen noch drei weitere Halblinge um des Königs Hals. Es war ein Bild, dass ich sicherlich nicht so schnell vergessen würde und bis jetzt noch vor meinen Augen sehen kann, wie der König vier Halblinge um den Hals hatte und sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten konnte von dem zusätzlichen Gewicht nach hinten zu kippen.  
  
Ein amüsiertes Lachen konnte man vom Eingang vernehmen. Ich löste meinen Blick von Aragorn und den vier Halblingen und sah in die Augen eines alten Mannes mit langem weißem Bart. Er nickte mir freundlich zu und ging schließlich auf Aragorn zu. "Lasst den guten Aragorn los, meine Freunde, ihr erwürgt ihn ja noch", sagte er lachend.  
  
Erschrocken ließen die vier Halblinge ihn los. Als Aragorn so plötzlich von seinem Gewicht erlöst wurde, kippte er nach hinten. Der alte Mann reichte ihm die Hand. "Es ist schön euch alle wieder zu sehen, meine Freunde. Es ist leider schon zu lange her, " sagte Aragorn lächelnd. "In der Tat," sagte der alte Mann ebenfalls lächelnd.  
  
Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz und wäre am liebsten wieder leise verschwunden, aber eine starke Hand an meinem Rücken hielt mich zurück und schob mich entschieden vor. "Darf ich euch einen guten Freund vorstellen? Das ist Eron. Eron, dass sind Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry und Gandalf, " stellte er mich den anderen vor und umgekehrt. Ich schüttelte mit jedem die Hand und war kurz darauf von vier Halblingen umringt, die mich mit Fragen löcherten.  
  
"Wo kommt Ihr her?" "Seit wann kennt Ihr Aragorn?" "Seit ihr aus Minas Tirith?"...Jeder Versuch zu antworten scheiterte, da kurz darauf die Halblinge 4 weitere Fragen hatten, was schließlich zu einer Auf und Zu Bewegung meines Mundes führte. Aragorn errettete mich aus der Situation, in dem er vorschlug erst was zu essen. Die Halblinge waren einverstanden und sofort machten sie sich wieder über das Essen her, was aber ihre unendliche Quelle von Fragen nicht stoppte.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
So, hier kommen deine Antworten auf deine Kritik, liebe Gabilileinchen:  
  
Das Pferd..ich weiß, es war nicht meine Absicht und als ich es bemerkt hatte, war es zu spät *g*. Als erstes dachte ich mir, dass ich es so erklären könnte: Es war das Pferd von Erons Mutter, das sie damals besaß von Ort zu Ort zu reisen. Was aber nach einigem Grübeln meinerseits keine gute Erklärung ist, dann wäre es ja schon ein alter Gaul..nimm es einfach wie es ist und wenn ich mal eine Lösung für dieses mir selbst gemachtes Rätsel habe, dann wirst du es als erste erfahren!  
  
Was Eomers Alter betrifft: Ich nehme einfach mal an, dass er während dem Ringkrieg 24 Jahre alt war und jetzt nach 21 Jahren *rechne* ... ist er 45 Jahre..na gut, er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste, aber ich konnte Eron doch nicht jünger machen, sonst hätte ich ja auch keine Liebesbeziehung mit Aragorns Tochter reinbauen können, oder?  
  
Das mit der Hand weiß ich, aber habe es damals vergessen und so ist es halt eben *sich auch mal was erlauben können* Also, wenn es dir so viel daran liegt, dann baue ich Haldir auch noch ein *verzweifelt reinschau*. Wenn ich da mal kein Chaos bei so vielen Gästen veranstalte, aber du behältst für mich dann bitte die Übersicht, ja?  
  
Faramir/Eowyn: So habe ich mir das auch gedacht und nach 21 Jahren wird sie sich ja wohl mit dem Gedanken abgefunden haben mit Faramir verheiratet zu sein und nicht mit Aragorn. Wenn sie ihn nicht will, dann kann sie ihn mir abtreten *grins*. Was die Klärung des Vatersproblem betrifft, da habe ich etwas ganz besonderes mit dem armen Eron und Eomer vor...lass dich überraschen *grins*  
  
Reviews bitte nicht vergessen!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Das gilt für alle....ausnahmslos!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	22. Neues Kapitel!

Hallo, da bin ich wieder!  
  
Ich meine ich war schon länger wieder da, aber mit einer ganz anderen Geschichte ;-) Gratuliert mir denn vor einer Stunde bin ich mit meiner Hausarbeit fertig geworden und um mal was Kreatives zu tun, habe ich mich meiner wohl bisher längsten Geschichte gewidmet.  
  
Ja, es tut mir auch furchtbar Leid, dass ich so lang nicht mehr weiter geschrieben habe, aber ich hatte eine totale Blockade...sorry. Ich hoffe dennoch, dass ihr mich und meinen Eron nicht ganz vergessen habt *lieb guck*.  
  
Diesmal ist es längeres Kapitel und ich muss zugeben, dass ich da wieder einmal neue Leute und Probleme für den armen Eron reingebaut habe, aber ich konnte es mir einfach nicht verkneifen, aber keine Sorge, alle kriegen das was ihnen zusteht – ich bin doch Hausarbeit geschädigt *g*.  
  
So und nun noch mal eine kleine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse, damit ihr euch wieder erinnern könnt, worum es überhaupt geht:  
  
Eron, ein junger Mann von 21 Jahren, lebt mit seiner schwerkranken Mutter in einem kleinen Nest an der Grenze zu Rohan. Am Tag arbeitet er bei einem Bauern und nachts versucht er durch kleine Diebereien mehr Geld für sich und seine kranke Mutter zu verdienen. Eines Abends begegnet er im Wirtshaus Aragorn und Legolas ohne zu wissen wer sie in Wirklichkeit sind. In einem darauf folgenden Kampf zwischen ihm und Lenin, den Sohn des Bauern, wird er von Aragorn und Legolas im letzten Moment gerettet. Sie nehmen ihn mit und in dem gemieteten Wirtshaus begegnet er Alina, die Tochter von Aragorn. Es funkt zwischen den beiden... Am nächsten Morgen kommen Aragorn und Legolas in das kleine Zimmer, dass Eron mit seiner Mutter teilt. Legolas untersucht Erons Mutter, während Eron mit Aragorn zum Dorfältesten gehen. Dort enthüllt dessen Frau Aragorns und Legolas wahre Identität und der Kampf ist vergessen. Eron reist dann schließlich als Führer mit Aragorn, Legolas, Alina und natürlich auch Arwen nach Rohan, wo König Eomer seine Hochzeit feiert. Auf dem Weg werden sie überfallen und Alina wird verschleppt. Eron folgt ihr und kann sie aus den Klauen der Räuber befreien. Zu ihrem Unglück werden sie von zwei Menschenhändlern entdeckt. Dank Aragorns und Legolas Rettung, kommen die zwei wieder frei und reiten nach Edoras. Unterwegs treffen sie auf Háma und Faramir, die ihnen entgegen reiten. *tief Luft hol*. Sie erreichen gemeinsam Edoras und Eron wird ein Zimmer zugewiesen. Rosa, eine der Dienerin, entdeckt und erkennt Erons Amulett, das er vor seiner Abreise von seiner Mutter bekommen hat... So und nu geht es weiter...ach ja, ich hab das wichtigste vergessen: Eron weiß nicht wer sein Vater ist und seine Mutter weigert sich es ihm zu sagen...  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
„Lasst Eron doch erst mal in Ruhe essen, danach könnt Ihr ihm immer noch Fragen stellen", sagte diesmal Gandalf. Ich warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu, den er mit einem freundlichen Lächeln beantwortete.  
  
Das Thema wechselte nun von meiner Wenigkeit zu dem Essen und deren Zubereitungsart. Aragorn, der mir gegenüber saß schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Ihr müsst wissen, dass alles was mit Essen zu tun hat, den Hobbits besonders am Herzen liegt. Sie haben kaum ein anderes Thema, "sagte er grinsend und das Gespräch der Hobbits verstummte sofort. Alle vier Hobbits warfen dem König von Gondor einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dieser grinste aber nur noch breiter.  
  
Ich schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf, als die Hobbits sich nach einer Weile wieder dem Essen zuwandten. Aragorn erstaunte mich jedes Mal von neuem.... Schweigend aß ich von dem üppigen Mahl, das sowohl für mein Frühstück als auch für mein Mittagessen aufkommen musste.  
  
„Wie lang ist es denn noch bis zur Hochzeit?"fragte einer der Hobbits und wenn ich mich nicht irrte war es Sam.  
  
„Drei Tage", antwortete Aragorn und leerte seinen Becher. „Drei Tage?" fragte nun der Hobbit, der wohl Pippin hieß. Aragorn nickte. „Heute Abend beginnen die Feierlichkeiten in der Stadt und die anderen zwei Tage werden in der großen Halle gefeiert", informierte Aragorn die Hobbits.  
  
Drei Tage Feier? Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte war ich nur ein Mal bei einem Dorffest dabei gewesen und das war schon Jahre her. Ganz zu schweigen von einer königlichen Hochzeit...  
  
Nach dem Mahl verabschiedete ich mich von den anderen, denn ich wollte ja nach Rosa suchen, aber davor wollte ich noch nach meinem Pferd schauen.  
  
Ich war erstaunt, dass es so viele verschiedene Ställe allein in der Nähe der großen Halle waren. Es gab Ställe für die Pferde der Krieger, für die Diener, für Gäste und schließlich für die königliche Familie. Einige Zeit brauchte ich bis ich den richtigen Stall gefunden hatte und als ich eintrat konnte ich schon den Kopf meines Pferdes sehen, der zufrieden an einer Möhre kaute, die einem Stallburschen wohl aus der Tasche gefallen war. Sein Kopf lugte aus seiner Box und als er meine Schritte hörte, sah er in meine Richtung.  
  
Er hob und senkte seinen Kopf und kurz darauf verschwand sein Kopf wieder in der Box. Kopfschüttelnd ging ich auf seine Box zu. Ich lehnte mich über das Gitter und blickte auf mein Pferd nieder. „Na, Kleiner, da hast du wohl ein große Box bekommen..."sagte ich und lächelte, als es einen undefinierbaren Laut von sich gab. Er ließ daraufhin auf den Boden nieder und streckte alle Viere von sich.  
  
Ich fing an zu lachen und beugte mich hinunter um meinen Kleinen hinter den Ohren zu kraulen. Er ließ es zu und kaute weiter an seiner Karotte.  
  
„Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich dich hier finde", sagte plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme und ich drehte mich überrascht um. Alina stand in einem schlichten hellblauen Kleid vor mir und lächelte. Ihre langen Haare wurden von einem silbernen Haarband am Hinterkopf festgehalten. Eine Strähne hatte sich gelöst und fiel in ihr Gesicht.  
  
Sie sah bezaubernd aus und als ich mich vom Gitter entfernen wollte rutschte ich aus und landete mit meinem Hinterteil ziemlich schmerzhaft auf den harten Steinboden. Mit meinen Händen konnte ich meinen Sturz etwas dämpfen, aber ich vergaß meine verwundenen Hände...  
  
Ich verzog leicht mein Gesicht und versuchte dann etwas umständlich aufzustehen. Plötzlich spürte ich zwei Hände unter meinem linken Arm, als ich aufsah, stand Alina neben mir und half mir mit einem besorgten Blick in ihren Augen auf. „Es tut mir Leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken..." entschuldigte sie sich.  
  
„Es war meine eigene Tollpatschigkeit", sagte ich und lächelte leicht. Verdammt, warum blamierte ich mich in letzter Zeit bloß immer?  
  
„Wie geht es deinen Händen?"fragte sie und nahm eine meiner Händen vorsichtig in die ihren. Ich spürte ihren Atem an meiner Hand, auch durch den Verband. Sie roch nach frischen Blüten... Sie sah auf und nur einige Zentimeter waren wir voneinander entfernt. Ich brauchte mich nur ein wenig vor zu beugen um...  
  
Mein Verstand schaltete sich wieder einmal im schlechtesten Moment ein. Sie war eine Prinzessin und ich war...nun was auch immer...Ich entzog ihr meine Hand und ich konnte leichte Verwirrung in ihren Augen sehen. Es war besser so und ich wollte sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen...  
  
„Alina!"rief eine weibliche Stimme von draußen. Sie lächelte leicht. „Ich muss gehen...sehen wir uns heute Abend?"fragte sie schließlich. Ich nickte, obwohl ich keinen blassen Schimmer hatte, was heute Abend war. Sie lächelte noch einmal zum Abschied und ging.  
  
Ich sah ihr nach und war mir plötzlich nicht mehr sicher ob ich das richtige getan hatte. Wenn ich es zugelassen hätte, wäre es zu einem Kuss gekommen? Ein Schnauben ließ mich zurück zu meinem Pferd sehen. Es wieherte und sah mich mit schief gelegtem Kopf an, als ob er auch der Meinung wäre, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht hätte.  
  
„Was weißt du denn schon?"fragte ich es leicht verärgert. Mein Kleiner wieherte noch mal und wackelte wild mit dem Kopf. Ich grinste und schüttelte den Kopf. „Weißt du was...ich will das gar nicht wissen, "sagte ich lachend und tätschelte seinen Kopf, bevor auch ich den Stall verließ.  
  
Als ich hinaustrat war der Platz war der Platz vor der goldenen Halle wieder mit herumlaufend Dienern bevölkert. Ich hielt Ausschau nach Rosa und fand sie zufällig neben einer Kutsche stehen. Ich winkte, aber Rosa sah mich nicht. So entschloss ich zu ihr zu gehen.  
  
Es war eine ungewöhnlich große Kutsche und viel pompöser ausgestattet wie die des Königs von Gondor. Sie war dunkelblau und über und über mit goldenen Schriftzügen und Figuren bedeckt. War noch eine große Persönlichkeit zur Hochzeit des Königs eingeladen? Als ich näher trat öffnete sich eine Tür und eine zierliche Hand, die in weißen Handschuhen steckte hielt die Hand hinaus. Ich runzelte die Stirn, als die Hand eine Weile in der Luft hing.  
  
Plötzlich bekam ich einen unsanften Schubs von hinten und wäre beinahe gegen die ausgestreckte Hand gelaufen. Ich wollte mich umdrehen um den Urheber meine Meinung zu sagen, als eine ungehaltene weibliche Stimme vom Innern der Kutsche rief: „Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten?"Es war eine sehr schrille Stimme, die beinahe meine Ohren zum Platzen brachten.  
  
Kurz darauf lugte ein Kopf heraus und sah sich um. Als der Blick der jungen Frau – wenn man das Gesicht unter der vielen Schminke und der sehr hohen Frisur sehen konnte – mich erblickte, sah sie mich wütend an. „Wie lange erwartest du mich hier drin verrotten zu lassen?"schrie sie wieder und mir hielt ihre ausgestreckte Hand unter die Nase. Ich runzelte immer noch leicht verwirrt die Stirn. Was sollte ich bitte mit ihrer Hand? Hatte sie denn keine Beine um alleine aus der Kutsche zu kommen?  
  
„Na mach schon, du Idiot!"schrie sie weiter und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich leicht ins rötlich, wenn es denn überhaupt noch ging, da ihre Wangen schon so rot genug waren. Das ging mir nun entschieden zu weit. Ich packte ihr Handgelenk und zog sie unsanft aus der Kutsche. Sie stolperte aus der Kutsche und wäre beinahe auf ihr bemaltes Gesicht gefallen, wenn ich sie nicht im letzten Moment auffing und sie ebenfalls unsanft wieder aufstellte.  
  
Das schien ihr wohl die Worte verschlagen zu haben, denn sie starrte mich an, als ob ich nicht von dieser Welt sei. Sie schnappte nach Luft und ihr Gesicht verfärbte sich nun in ein noch dunkleres rot. „Was fällt dir ein?" kreischte sie und gestikulierte wild mit ihren Armen. „Was fällt dir ein?" entgegnete ich ihr und ließ sie dann stehen. Rosa war in ein Haus verschwunden und ich wollte sie nicht wegen dieser dummen Pute verlieren.  
  
„Komm gefällig zurück du, du...Trampel! Das sag ich meiner Mutter und du wirst dafür bestraft..."schrie sie mir hinterher. Ich zuckte zur Antwort nur die Schultern. Das schien sie nur noch wütender zu machen. „Wenn meine Mutter erfährt wie du dich gegenüber mir verhalten hast, dann kriegst du Probleme!"kreischte sie. Ich musste grinsen, aber dann drehte ich mich mit einem ernsten Gesicht ihr wieder zu.  
  
Wir waren vielleicht zwanzig Schritte voneinander entfernt. „Willst du mir drohen?"fragte ich und versuchte so ernst und wütend zu wirken wie es nur ging. Schlagartig veränderte sich ihr Gesicht von rot zu weiß. Ich ging langsam einige Schritte auf sie zu. Sie wich zurück und sah sich ängstlich um. Einige der Diener waren stehen geblieben und hatten sich das Spektakel amüsiert beobachtet, aber als die junge Frau sich hilfesuchend umsah, gingen alle schnell ihre Wege.  
  
Sie erblickte einen der Wachen, der gerade den Weg hinauf kam. Sie rannte auf ihn zu. „Dieser Diener hat mich bedroht!"sagte sie und gestikulierte wieder mit ihren Armen in meine Richtung. Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und sah mich fragend an. Ich erkannte Háma, der Hauptmann, der uns gestern Abend entgegen gekommen war. Ich zuckte nur mit den Schultern.  
  
„Er ist kein Diener, Herrin. Er ist ein Freund von König Elessar und ist gerade gestern Abend angekommen, "sagte er. Die Farbe wich jetzt ganz aus dem Gesicht der Frau, dann sie mich leicht verärgert an. „Wie auch immer...wo ist meine Mutter?"fragte sie den Marschall. „Soviel ich weiß in ihren Gemächern", antwortete dieser. Ruckartig drehte sie sich um und ging mit hocherhobenem Kopf an mir vorbei zu einen der größeren Häusern.  
  
„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt die junge Frau nicht zu sehr verärgert", sagte Háma, als er auf mich zukam. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Dann ist ja gut, sie ist die Tochter der Herrin Aschure."Ich wurde leicht blass. War das nicht die künftige Königin von Rohan? Warum musste mir das immer passieren? „Macht Euch keine Sorgen", sagte Háma lächelnd und klopfte mir aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Wenn der wüsste in was für Schwierigkeiten ich mich immer brachte...  
  
„Eron, nicht wahr?"fragte er und ich nickte kurz zur Antwort. „Meine Frau hat mich gebeten Euch zu suchen, da sie gern mit Euch sprechen würde." Sagte er und führte mich dann schließlich in das Haus wo kurz zuvor Rosa verschwunden war. War Rosa seine Frau? Wer kannte mich denn sonst hier? Ich war ja noch nicht mal einen Tag hier...  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Reviews? Bitte *lieb guck* Trotz der langen langen Zeit? Werde mich bessern, versprochen! Hier noch Antworten auf die sehr alten Reviews – es war meine Schuld! - :  
  
An connactica:  
  
Hoffe du bleibst mir trotz der langen Wartezeit erhalten? *lieb guck*  
  
An Alanna:  
  
Tja, da musst du noch etwas warten, aber im nächsten Kapitel wirst du es erfahren, wer Erons Mutter war *grins* Ich hoffe du liest trotz der langen Zeit weiter? *lieb guck*  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Ja, du hast mal wieder recht...mir lag das Wort auf der Zunge, aber es hat nicht bis in meine Finger gereicht *g*. Ja, so in etwa...eigentlich hab ich ja über den Grund der Heirat noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber das ist eine gute Idee...wenn du erlaubst bau ich deine Idee ein...wenn du denn noch weiter liest *lieb guck*  
  
An Eirien:  
  
Ich weiß, ich weiß...es war kein schnelles update, aber ich hoffe dennoch, dass du mich noch weiter mit Reviews beglückst? *lieb guck*  
  
An Mykena:  
  
Danke! Hab mich riesig gefreut, dass du auch diese Geschichte gelesen hast. Sie ist ja schließlich etwas anders, als meine andere. Ich bin halt berüchtigt für meinen Humor, ob subtil oder eigenartig...alles wurde schon mal genannt *big grins* 


	23. Lösungen und noch mehr Rätsel

Hallo!  
  
Ja, ich weiß...es ist lange her...aber unser Netz ist zusammengebrochen, mein Laptop hat den Geist aufgegeben und eine Erkältung hat mich dahingerafft, bzw. eher ins Bett gezogen. Jedenfalls bin ich jetzt wieder voll da und es gibt ein neues Kapitelchen, nicht viel – da ich immer noch an der Stelle hänge – aber besser als nichts.  
  
Hier werden einige Geheimnisse gelüftet und neue geschaffen, aber wir kommen dem Geheimnis immer näher *grins*.  
  
Ich kann euch nicht oft genug danken, dass ihr trotz meiner in letzter Zeit etwas verspäteten Updates mir treu bleibt! Danke, danke, danke!  
  
So und nu noch schnell Antworten auf eure Reviews, dann geht's gleich weiter:  
  
An LittleLion1:  
  
Ein neues Gesicht...Ähm...Name *begeistert ist* Schön, dass dir die Geschichte und ja diese Tussi wird für Chaos sorgen, so wie viele andere auch *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Mykena:  
  
Du Ärmste...vielleicht hilft dir das Kapitel auf andere Gedanken zu kommen ;- ) . Es wird noch mehr Ereignisse geben und ich sehe noch nicht mal das Ende. *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Eirien:  
  
Schön, dass es dir auch weiterhin gefällt. Ich tue mein Bestes um meine Leser fest zu halten *grins* *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Bitte, gern geschehen. Ich muss ja zugeben, dass ich das eh nicht geblickt habe, wer denn nu von den ganzen Rohan Leute überlebt haben...so habe ich mich eben an das Buch gehalten ;-) . Mit Hamá liegst du auch völlig richtig! Ich hab es mir so gedacht: Sie kommt aus einem sehr reichen Haus, wo sie gewohnt ist, alles zu bekommen was sie möchte und alle nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen – ein verwöhntes Balg eben... und ihre Mutter ist da auch nicht anders ;-) *ganz lieb knuddel*  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
„Rosa!"rief. Der Marschall, als wir in das kleine Haus eintraten. Ich bemerkte gleich, dass es viel gemütlicher und familiärer wirkte als das Haus in dem mein Zimmer war. Es war wohl das Haus der Bediensteten...  
  
Eine Tür öffnete sich und Rosa streckte den Kopf heraus. Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich, als sie uns sah und kam mit ausgestreckten Armen auf uns zu. „Háma, mein Lieber, du hast ihn gefunden!"rief sie glücklich und umarmte den älteren Mann glücklich. Der runzelte überrascht die Stirn, aber er legte ebenfalls seine Arme um die kleinere Frau.  
  
Diese kicherte leicht und löste sich dann sanft aus dessen Umarmung. „Weißt du was, mein Junge? Ich sollte dich öfters mit nach Hause bringen, denn Rosa umarmt mich nicht besonders oft, "sagte er schließlich grinsend. Das brachte ihm ein Schlag gegen den Hinterkopf ein. Er rieb sich die schmerzende Stelle. „Wofür war das?"fragte er leicht gekränkt. „Dafür dass du dem Jungen noch nicht mal einen Sitz angeboten hast", antwortete Rosa und grinste dabei.  
  
Háma schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich lass euch alleine, ich hab noch einiges zu tun", sagte er und küsste Rosa auf die Wange. Er nickte mir kurz zu und ging dann wieder hinaus.  
  
„Mag sein, dass er ein guter Kämpfer ist, aber von Höflichkeit hat er keine Ahnung", hörte ich sie brummen, als sie mich in die Küche des Hauses führte. Es war ein kleiner Raum in dessen Mitte ein runder Tisch stand auf dem man das Gekochte, dann auch gleich essen konnte. Viele Schränke, einen Ofen und ein Becken standen an den Wänden und von der Decke hingen die verschiedensten Pfannen und Töpfen. Hoffentlich blieben die auch da oben und vielen nicht hinunter, dachte ich und setzte mich mit einem vorsichtigen Blick nach oben auf einen mir dargebotenen Stuhl.  
  
„Keine Sorge", sagte Rosa lachend. „Die hängen schon seit Jahren da oben..." „Tee?"fragte sie schließlich. Ich schüttelte den Kopf und sah ihr zu wie sie sich aus einer heißen Kanne heißes Wasser in einen Becher leerte.  
  
„Nun, wie gefällt dir Edoras, Eron?"fragte sie, während sie noch ein paar getrocknete Blätter in ihre Tasse warf. „Ich hab noch nicht viel gesehen, aber bis jetzt gefällt es mir ganz gut", antwortete ich. Sie nickte lächelnd und setzte sich mit ihrer Tasse mir gegenüber.  
  
„Deine Mutter liebte diese Stadt..."sagte sie leise und sah mich lange an. Meine Mutter war in Edoras gewesen? „Wie lange lebte meine Mutter hier?" fragte ich. Sie sah mich überrascht an. Ich strich mir durch die Haare. Ihre Augen wurden noch größer, dann sah sie mich verärgert an. Plötzlich packte sie meine Hand und sah mich strafend an.  
  
„Was hast du gemacht? Du sollst deine Wunden heilen lassen und sie nicht wieder öffnen!"sagte sie leicht verärgert und noch bevor ich reagieren konnte, hatte sie meine beiden Handgelenke gepackt und mich aus dem Zimmer geschleift. „Ich bin ausgerutscht", sagte ich entschuldigend und sah auf meine Wunden. Tatsächlich hatten beide Verbände ihre Farbe geändert.  
  
Rosa drückte mich auf einen Sessel nieder und sah mich scharf an. „Du bewegst dich kein Stück!"sagte sie...nein, es war wohl eher ein Befehl. Ich nickte. Was sollte ich denn sonst tun? Ich musste leicht Grinsen, als Rosa hinter einer weiteren Tür verschwand.  
  
Nun saß ich einem – wie es aussah – größeren Aufenthaltsraum. Im ganzen Raum waren bequem aussehende Sessel, Stühle und Bänke verstreut. In der Mitte des Raumes war eine große runde Feuerstelle über der ein Kamin in die Höhe ragte um den Rauch gleich ins Freie zu führen.  
  
Meine Beobachtungen wurden unterbrochen, als Rosa wieder kam. Sie trug eine kleine Schüssel Wasser und einige saubere Verbände. „So, dann wollen wir mal wieder deine Wunde behandeln", sagte sie und setzte sich auf einen kleinen Hocker neben mich und begann meine Verbände zu lösen.  
  
„Nun erzähl mir wie es deiner Mutter geht", forderte sie. Ich nickte und begann ihr von meinem Leben und das meiner Mutter zu erzählen und auch von ihrer Krankheit. „Ich hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen und habe es immer noch, dass ich sie alleine zurück gelassen habe", sagte ich und strich mir mit der rechten Hand, die schon mit einem neuen Verband bandagiert war, eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
  
„Deine Mutter hat sich immer um andere mehr gekümmert, als um sich selbst. Außerdem wären wir uns nie begegnet wenn du nicht gegangen wärst."Sagte sie sanft. Ich blickte zu Boden. Rosa hatte Recht und dennoch... „Sie mach an, mein Junge."Sagte sie und ich sah auf. Sie strich sanft über meine Wange. Deine Mutter wusste genau was sie tat und sie wird sicher wieder gesund, "sagte sie lächelnd. Ich nickte.  
  
„Was ist mit deinem Vater?"fragte sie schließlich. Ich zuckte meine Schultern. „Das würde ich auch gern wissen, aber sie spricht nie über ihn..." „Du weißt nicht wer dein Vater ist?"fragte sie überrascht. Ich schüttelte den Kopf. Sie runzelte leicht die Stirn und betrachtete mich eine Weile nachdenklich. Mir gefiel ihr Blick nicht und ich wollte jetzt nicht mit ihr über das Rätsel sprechen.  
  
„Man lässt doch eine schwangere Frau nicht alleine", sagte sie leicht verärgert. „Dieser Mann soll mir in die Finger kommen, dann..."Wut kroch wieder in mir auf. „Dann müsstest du dich erst hinten anstellen", sagte ich düster. Sie sah mich leicht erschrocken an, dann lächelte sie aber leicht. „Wie wäre es wenn ich dir ein bisschen von deiner Mutter erzähle, als sie noch in Edoras lebte?"fragte sie sanft. Ich nickte, dankbar für das Themenwechsel.  
  
Rosa stellte die Schüssel mit den dreckigen Verbänden auf einen kleinen Tisch.  
  
„Deine Mutter kam aus einem kleinen Dorf. Das Dorf wurde von einer Räuberbande jahrelang terrorisiert. Der König schickte einige seiner Männer hin, aber immer wenn die Männer da waren passierte nichts. Der König rief seine Männer zurück und in der darauf folgenden Nacht wurde das ganze Dorf zerstört. Viele Menschen starben und die wenigen Überlebenden kamen nach Edoras, darunter auch deine Mutter. Sie war gerade mal 7 Jahre alt und hatte ihre Eltern und Geschwister verloren.  
  
Ich war damals gerade frisch verheiratet. An einem Morgen stand deine Mutter vor meiner Tür und bat um etwas zu essen. Sie war klein und mager, ohne länger darüber nachzudenken nahm ich sie bei mir auf und verschaffte ihr Arbeit als Dienerin.  
  
Sie wuchs zu einer Schönheit heran und mein Mann hatte Probleme ihr so viele Verehrer vom Hals zu halten, "sie lachte und auch ich musste lächeln. Ich konnte mir das gut vorstellen... Meine Mutter war also eine Dienerin in Edoras gewesen...  
  
„Warum ist sie fort gegangen?"fragte ich. Diese Frage ließ mich seit gestern Abend nicht mehr los... Ihr Blick wurde unendlich traurig und sie blickte auf ihre Hände. „Ich weiß es nicht. Keiner weiß warum... Die Männer kamen aus einer gewonnen Schlacht in Helms Klamm zurück. Es gab ein großes Fest und alle waren fröhlich. Deine Mutter verhielt sich seit einigen Tagen merkwürdig. Sie war in ihren Gedanken oft woanders und sprach kaum. Selbst als die Männer zurückkamen und das große Fest stattfand, blieb sie fern.  
  
Ein paar Tage später ritten die Männer und der König in die große Schlacht. In dieser Nacht sah ich deine Mutter zum letzten Mal, "die alte Frau strich sich mit zitternden Hand durch die Haare.  
  
„Ich stand vor dem Haus und sah den Reitern nach. Meine Gedanken waren bei meinem Mann und ich betete zu den Göttern, dass sie ihn mir wohlbehalten zurückbringen. Ich hatte meine eigenen Probleme und wenn ich mich damals mehr um Lenya gekümmert hätte...."Sie brach ab. Ich legte ihr meine Hand auf die ihren, die sie in ihren Schoß gelegt hatte.  
  
Rosa blickte auf und ich konnte sehen, dass sie weinte. „Sie hätte es dir auch nicht gesagt, wenn du sie gefragt hättest", sagte ich leise. Ich kannte meine Mutter. Nie sagte sie wenn sie etwas brauchte oder wenn es ihr nicht gut ging. Rosa lächelte leicht, sah dann aber wieder auf ihre Hände.  
  
„Deine Mutter kam heraus und umarmte mich. Sie sagte, dass er zurückkommen würde, das spürte sie und sie hatte Recht gehabt...dann sagte sie, dass sie gehen musste aber dass sie immer an mich denken würde..."Die alte Frau atmete tief durch und sah mich dann direkt an. „Ich hatte geglaubt, sie würde zu Bett gehen...wie falsch ich doch lag..."sagte sie mit brechender Stimme und fing an leise zu weinen. Ich umarmte sie. Auch mir kamen die Tränen. Mehr aus Verzweiflung, als aus Trauer. Warum war meine Mutter fort gegangen? Warum nur? Jetzt war nicht nur mein Vater ein Rätsel, sondern auch der Grund warum sie Edoras plötzlich verlassen hatte.  
  
Schließlich löste sich Rosa von meiner Umarmung. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah mich dankbar an. Ich nickte kurz.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR 


	24. Haarige Angelegenheiten und rasende Zwer...

Ja, ich lebe noch und bevor ihr mich köpft: hier ist das nächste Kapitel...  
  
Tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich befinde mich – was diese Geschichte betrifft – in einer Schaffenskrise seufz´. Da ich aber jetzt Ferien habe, werde ich es mir noch mal vornehmen und weiter schreiben.  
  
Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch dieses Kapitel gefällt.  
  
Und nicht zu vergessen: VIELEN VIELEN DANK FÜR DIE VIELEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
„So nun ist aber genug mit Weinen...jetzt machen wir dich fertig für heute Abend, "sagte sie und stand auf. „Heute Abend?"fragte ich wieder einmal verwirrt. „Sag mir nicht, dass du heute Abend nicht auf das Fest gehen willst..."sagte Rosa und stemmte ihre Arme gegen ihre Hüfte. „Na ja, ich weiß nicht...ich mein..."begann ich, wurde aber gleich wieder von der älteren Frau unterbrochen. „Keine Widerrede! Du gehst hin und ich werde dir die nötige Kleidung besorgen, "sagte sie entschlossen und zog mich schließlich aus dem Zimmer.  
  
Ein paar Stunden später stand ich vor dem Spiegel in Rosas Schlafzimmer. „Ich weiß nicht...warum reichte denn nicht die andere Kleidung und was ist aus meinen Sachen geworden?"fragte ich schließlich und betrachtete mich nachdenklich im Spiegel.  
  
Ich war nie ein Mensch, der sich sehr um sein Aussehen kümmerte. Klar waschen und ab und zu mal rasieren war drin und auch nur weil meine Mutter darauf bestand, aber das Bild das ich jetzt abgab war doch etwas zu viel des Guten...  
  
Rosa hatte eine schwarze Hose aus Leinen rausgesucht, die ihrem Sohn gehörte, der wie sie sagte wohl die gleiche Größe haben musste. Tatsächlich passte die Hose recht gut. Es war ja im Grunde nicht die Hose, die mich störte sondern das hellbraune Hemd, das mit einigen Stickereien bestückt waren. Die Stickereien waren weiß und hatten verschiedene Formen...mal Pferde, mal Helme und mal Speere. Ich fühlte mich unwohl in diesem Hemd, das sehr teuer bzw. sehr pompös aussah...  
  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht..."begann ich, wurde aber von Rosa unterbrochen, die nach meinen beiden Händen griff. „Wir sollten deine Verbände etwas verdecken..."sagte sie und begann mein linke Hand in einen Handschuh zu stecken. Es bestand aus weichem Leder und bedeckte alles außer meinen Fingern. „Diese werden dir sicherlich auch vor einem erneuten Aufreißen deiner Wunde schützen, "sagte sie und reichte mir den anderen Handschuh. Seufzend legte ich ihn an. Anscheinend interessierte sie nicht im Geringsten, dass ich mich in dieser Kleidung unwohl fühlte...  
  
„Mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht, Eron! Ich bin mir sicher, dass viele junge Frauen sich um dich reißen werden..."sagte sie mit einem Lächeln und stupste mich leicht an der Schulter. „Und jetzt setz dich...wir sollten deine Haare noch in Ordnung bringen...."„Aber..."begann ich, wurde aber wieder von Rosa unterbrochen: „Kein aber...setz dich..."befahl sie und zeigte auf einen Stuhl. Resigniert ließ ich mich auf den Stuhl fallen.  
  
„Du hast außergewöhnliche Haare, mein Junge. Ich kenne nur einen weiteren Menschen, der solche blonde und kräftige Haare hat."Sagte sie während sie begann meine Haare nach hinten zukämen. Ich fühlte mich fehl am Platz und doch erinnerte mich die Situation sehr an meine Kindheit. Meine Mutter hatte oft, als ich noch kleiner war, meine Haare nach dem Waschen lange gekämmt und hatte mir dabei immer Geschichten erzählt. Auch sie meinte, dass ich außergewöhnliche Haare hatte.  
  
„Wer denn?"fragte ich schließlich, als Rosa begann meine Haare zusammen zu binden. „Der König", sagte sie und lächelte, als sie meinen ungläubigen Ausdruck im Spiegel sah. Sie lachte leise. „Der König?"fragte ich ungläubig. Sie nickte.  
  
Rosa betrachtete zufrieden ihre Arbeit, allerdings war ich mit dem Ergebnis nicht besonders begeistert. Meine Haare hatte sie hinten zusammengebunden. „Ich seh aus wie ein..."begann ich, aber dann verstummte ich. Wie sah ich denn aus? Ein junger Mann mit fremder Kleidung blickte mich aus dem Spiegel skeptisch an. Mein Spiegelbild sah nicht so aus, wie ich es gewohnt war...elegante Kleidung, Handschuhe und die Haare straff nach hinten gekämmt...  
  
Ich sah zu Rosa die wie gebannt mein Spiegelbild betrachtete. Diesen Blick, den ich letzter Zeit schon öfter gespürt hatte...Verwirrung und etwas anderes lag in ihm, das ich nicht deuten konnte...  
  
Ich räusperte mich. Rosa sah mich nun direkt an. „Ich...ich muss...ich hab noch zu tun. Vielleicht...vielleicht sehen wir uns später noch, "sagte sie langsam und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Verwirrt blickte ich ihr nach. Was zum Teufel war hier los? Warum sahen mich alle so komisch an? Warum lernte ich in den letzten Tagen neben dem König von Gondor, so viele andere wichtige Persönlichkeiten kennen?  
  
Langsam strich ich mir über mein Gesicht und betrachtete nachdenklich mein Spiegelbild. Was war es nur? Was brachte die Menschen, Elben oder was auch immer dazu mir ihr Vertrauen zu schenken, ohne lange darüber nachzudenken?  
  
Mein Blick wanderte zum Fenster. Es begann langsam dunkel zu werden und mein Magen meldete sich zu Wort. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und stand schließlich auf. Länger hier zu sitzen und darüber nachzudenken brachte nichts...also sollte ich mir lieber was zu Essen besorgen.  
  
Es war ungewöhnlich still als ich aus dem Zimmer kam. Ich stieg die Treppen hinab und öffnete die Tür, die ins Freie führte. Auch draußen war keine Menschenseele zu sehen. Von weitem konnte man Musik und Gesang hören.  
  
Hatte Aragorn nicht davon gesprochen, dass die Feierlichkeiten heute in der Stadt stattfanden? Da würde ich sicherlich was zu Essen finden. Ich schob also die neuen verwirrten Gedanken zu den alten und wollte gerade durch das Tor gehen um in die Stadt zu kommen, als ich eine laut schreiende Stimme hörte.  
  
„Halt endlich an, du verdammtes Ding. Was verstehst du unter Halt, hä? HALT!!!!!! Verdammter Misst! Bist du taub, du blödes Viech?"schrie die Stimme und sie wurde immer lauter. Kurz darauf hörte man weiteres Fluchen und Pferdegetrappel, das eher an eine Horde von Pferden erinnerte, wurde hörbar.  
  
Ich konnte gerade zur Seite springen, als ein Pferd geradewegs auf mich zu gerannt kam. Erstaunt drehte ich mich um und sah wie das Pferd mit einem kleinen Reiter in halsbrecherischem Tempo auf die Treppen zuraste, die in die goldene Halle führte. Lange brauchte ich nicht zu überlegen und ich sprintete hinter dem Pferd her. Bei so einem Tempo war es unmöglich auch nur eine Stufe zu nehmen, es konnte noch böse enden...  
  
Einholen konnte ich das Pferd nicht und so musste mir was anderes einfallen... „Spring!"schrie ich dem Reiter zu. Der drehte sich überrascht um und im selben Moment rutschte er aus dem Sattel und landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Dem Pferd schien das nicht zu stören oder hatte es noch nicht mal gemerkt und rannte weiter. Ich schnalzte ein paar Mal mit der Zunge um das Pferd auf mich aufmerksam zu machen ohne meine Schritte zu verlangsamen.  
  
Das Pferd verlangsamte seine Schritte und machte einen großen Bogen, bevor es zu mir trabte. „Na komm, mein Junge...keiner wird dir etwas tun, "sagte ich sanft und das Pferd trottete gemächlich zu mir. Ich nahm seine Zügel, die am Boden schleiften und streichelte den Kopf des Tieres. „Das hast du gut gemacht..."sagte ich sanft.  
  
„Gut gemacht?"kreischte plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir und ich sprang erschrocken zur Seite. Das Pferd machte ein merkwürdiges Geräusch, bevor es auch einen Schritt in meine Richtung machte.  
  
Wie aus dem nichts stand ein kleiner Mann mit kaminroten Haaren und einem langen Bart neben mir. Er ging mir nur bis zur Brust. Ein weiterer Hobbit? Sein Kopf war von seinem kleinen Abenteuer und seiner Aufregung ganz rot und er blickte wütend auf das Pferd. Auf dem Kopf trug er einen schwer aussehenden Helm mit zwei Hörnern. Sein ziemlich großer Umfang wurde von einem Art Panzerhemd gesichert.  
  
Dann wandte sich sein Blick zu mir und betrachtete mich eine Weile. Er kniff die Augen zusammen und sah mich skeptisch an. „Ihr habt mich also aus dem Sattel geworfen und mein Ding da..., "damit zeigte er auf das Pferd „...ein gutes Pferd genannt?"  
  
„Wärt Ihr freiwillig vom Pferd gesprungen?", entgegnete ich und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an. Ich wusste, dass mein Mundwerk wieder mit mir durchgegangen war, aber langsam hatte ich es satt darauf aufzupassen.  
  
Er betrachtete mich eine Weile lang und sein rötliches Gesicht nahm langsam wieder eine normale Farbe an. Vielleicht hatte ich diesmal Glück...  
  
„Du gefällst mir mein Junge", sagte er schließlich und grinste dabei. Er reichte mir seine Hand. „Gimli Gloins Sohn", stellte er sich vor. Ich lächelte erleichtert und schüttelte seine Hand. „Eron."„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt."Sagte er weiterhin grinsend und sah sich dann auf dem Platz um. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er den leeren Platz begutachtet hatte. „Wo sind denn alle?"fragte er. „Wahrscheinlich unten in der Stadt", meinte ich.  
  
Er nickte nachdenklich. „Dieses Pferd ritt so schnell, dass ich das wohl nicht bemerkt hatte", meinte er und warf einen fragenden Blick auf mich. „Wie wäre es, wenn du mir den Weg zeigst? Dann kann ich dich zur Entschädigung noch zu einem Bier einladen, "schlug er vor. Ich fuhr verlegen über meine Haare. „Ich bin selbst erst gestern gekommen und kenne mich hier nicht aus."  
  
Gimli runzelte die Stirn, aber dann schien ihm eine Idee zu kommen. „Dann suchen wir gemeinsam den Weg. Einfach nur der Nase oder den Ohren nach, " sagte er lachend und klopfte mir auf den Rücken. Ich rief einen Stalljungen zu uns und der nahm mir Gimlis Pferd ab.  
  
Gemeinsam gingen wir schließlich den Weg hinunter. Es war tatsächlich nicht schwer den Weg zu finden, denn sowohl die Musik, als auch der Geruch nach gebratenem Fleisch zeigte uns den Weg. Wir gingen durch ein paar Gassen und die Musik wurde lauter je weiter wir gingen.  
  
HDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDRHDR  
  
Hier noch die Antworten zu euere Reviews, die auch schon ein bißl her sind ...  
  
Wow, ich habe gerade bemerkt, dass es schon 23 Kapitel sind und jetzt 24...irre...und vor allem die dazu gehörenden Reviews – 60 an der Zahl – einfach irre! Alle ganz doll knuddel!  
  
An Little Lion:  
  
Keine Sorge, dass kommt schon noch raus, aber es dauert noch ein bisschen...denk ich...ich hoffe trotzdem, dass du weiter liest...  
  
An Alanna:  
  
Werd schon ganz rot wegen den vielen Komplimenten. Keine Sorge, die Bombe geht schon noch hoch grins´ Das wird ein großes Finale, aber ich es sehe bis jetzt noch nicht, also musst du leider Gottes etwas warten...  
  
An Mykena:  
  
Tja...das Semester hat ja schon länger begonnen, nur war ich dauernd unterwegs – nicht fürs Studium oder so...ups so was sollte man glaub ich nicht sagen, oder? – und mein Laptop wurde von trojanischen Pferden überrannt. Wie ironisch, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich am Abend davor im Film Troja war.  
  
An Gabilileinchen:  
  
Sorry, ich hoffe du hast die lange Zeit überlebt und bist mir noch erhalten geblieben? lieb guck´? Keine schlechte Idee, aber du wirst es ja sehen...ich werde versuchen Hamá weiterhin rein zu bringen, was auch nicht schwierig sein wird...denk ich.  
  
An Connatica:  
  
Hallo Liebes! Jetzt muss ich mich wieder bei dir entschuldigen...ich werde deine Geschichte auch weiterhin lesen...keine Frage! Danke für dein Kompliment. Jetzt hat's halt ein bisschen länger gedauert g´.  
  
An alle:  
  
Ich hoffe, dass ihr trotz der etwas längeren Pause dieses Kapitel liest und ich versuche das nächste Mal nicht eine so lange Pause dazwischen zu lassen. Indianerehrenwort!!!!! 


End file.
